


Into Your World

by roseantique1234



Series: Into Your World: Mafia Boss Shownu X Doctor Kihyun [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: BTS Suga appears in this, Blood, Completed, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Shownu, Mafia Son Hyunwoo, Medical Procedures, Medical Student Yoo Kihyun, Nudity, OT7, Sex Toys, Showki, Showki Centric, Throuples, Vulgar Language, depictions of violence, reference to sex, sex isn't a huge part of the story but i needa tag it (it spans like 3 chapters?), there is humor in this, will change warnings and tags as story develops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 72,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseantique1234/pseuds/roseantique1234
Summary: Yoo Kihyun is a genius, albeit socially awkward, and painfully clueless final year medical student. On one rainy Friday night, after a 16 hours hospital shift, he meets an injured man clad in black, acting on his kind instincts he helps the man with his wounds and takes him in temporarily. What he didn't know then was the world he unwittingly got sucked in to because of that one fateful night.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Into Your World: Mafia Boss Shownu X Doctor Kihyun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030842
Comments: 328
Kudos: 315





	1. The Meeting

If God made people by mixing up a bunch of ingredients, what would you be made of? Well, let me tell you what Yoo Kihyun is made of.

A heaping of smarts, Kihyun is a straight As final year medical student.

A good helping of good looks, despite his petite size his pale skin, adorable monolids, and adorable button nose had men and women gawking at him for hours.

And a whole sack of awkward cluelessness. Kihyun grew up with little to no friends. He was a shy kid, introverted by nature he found it difficult to speak to other kids, and his beauty kept other kids from approaching him. At first, people were creeped out by how perfect he looked, but in the later years people were just intimidated by his good looks and lack of verbal expression (stemming from his chronic shyness), and of course his almost god-tier intelligence. As a result, Kihyun grew up without much experience with social interactions, and he is pretty terrible in any social situation. When he went on class trips he would typically keep to himself at the back of the class, when he did group projects he would usually finish everything on his own within the first day the assignment was given, when he tried going to parties he found himself pushed out the front door by his rowdy peers who didn’t even notice he was there. 

Kihyun was fine with it, sure he was a little sad at first, but he found the tranquility of solitude comforting. Slowly he retracted comfortably into his own shell, enjoying being an observer of others’ growing up while he went about it his own way, at his own pace. The consequence of that lifestyle is that he was hopelessly oblivious to social cues, or red flags, something that will become pretty important in this little story.

The most important thing about Kihyun, however, is that he had an unwaveringly kind and compassionate heart. Despite having no friends, he always helped his peers who approached him with questions about schoolwork, and he readily lent his notes when people asked for them. Of course, he didn’t realize that these kids were mostly just trying to leach off the smartest kid in the room, but innocent little Kihyun just enjoyed being able to help others. This naturally led him on the path to becoming a doctor, he wanted to help people, to make them feel better, another thing that will become pretty important in this little story.

So let’s get on to this little story.

It was a rainy Friday night, and Kihyun was on his way home from an exhausting 16 hours shift at the university hospital. Final year medical student life wasn’t fun, and being on his feet, taking notes, attending to patients, fueled on a couple of kimbaps, granola bars, and countless cups of black coffee was only going to sustain his body that much. Needless to say, he was exhausted and ready to knock out on his bed, and be temporarily dead to the world until he had to wake up for his classes again. He clutches his coat a little closer and holds onto his umbrella a little tighter to fight off the bitter cold that came with this rainy night. He turns into his usual slip road, a quick short cut he discovered that led straight to the backdoor of his apartment building, it shaved 10 minutes off his commute, a convenience he would gladly take advantage of now. 

Kihyun was about 2 minutes away from the door that would bring him back home when he heard a loud clang to his right. Shocked, his eyes widen, and he twists his neck to face the source of the noise. Before his eyes was a dark alleyway, lined with green dumpsters, and lit by the soft glow of fire exit lights. Kihyun didn’t particularly like walking this shortcut at night, the neighborhood he lived in was known to be a little shady, with rumors of gang violence and other illegal activities but it was close to school, the hospital, and the rent was cheap. Still, he was too tired tonight to really care about the supposed dangers that lurked these streets, besides he’d been here for about two years now, he didn’t hear about any murders, rapes, or robberies, those rumors were probably just some baseless gossip he would rationalize to himself. As Kihyun stares into the abyss of the alley he tries to make out what made that noise. He stares on taking shallow breaths, but there was nothing. Letting out a small sigh, Kihyun gets ready to take the remaining steps to his destination. But the moment his right foot touched the ground in his first step he hears a loud groan. He freezes. 

A new wave of fear creeps up his spine, as his eyes return to the dark alleyway. Something was in there, and the irrational part of Kihyun’s brain thought he was somehow triggering it. His breath hitches when he hears another groan, a somewhat familiar sound. The gears in his brains crank and work until he registers why that sound was familiar, it was the sound of someone in pain, it was a sound he was all too familiar with. Kihyun’s pupils dilate at the thought of someone being hurt somewhere in that alleyway. His fear melted into concern. When he hears another groan, his body started to move instinctively. With trembling knees, he entered the terrifying alleyway. 

Clutching onto his umbrella to anchor his nerves he walks deeper in, following the groans which had become softer but more frequent. As his eyes adjust to the light he makes out a limp pair of legs sticking out behind the second dumpster, the sounds must have been coming from him. With growing urgency and panic Kihyun hurries over to the body. When he was a few steps away he stopped, a renewed fear paralyzing him. His brain was yelling “this is a bad idea, this is a bad bad bad idea”, but his heart screamed, “someone’s hurt you need to help him!!”. Struggling with this dilemma, Kihyun decides to cautiously peek over the dumpster to look at the body behind the dumpster. 

He sees a man. Clad in all black, mostly in leather, with holes at his right shoulder and left thigh. Bullet wounds. This was when Kihyun’s brain lost the argument with his heart. Going into his doctor mode (even though he wasn’t a full doctor yet), Kihyun steps up and crouches beside the man behind the dumpster. The man in black shifts a little and his eyes shoot open in shock at the sudden arrival of Kihyun by his side, he attempts to stand up, struggling to move his body to get away.

Kihyun places a calming hand on the man’s forearm and says in a voice he reserved for his patients, “It’s okay, I can help you. You look really hurt do you need help? Do you need me to call the ambulance?”

The man grunt as he shakes Kihyun’s hands off, “Fuck off –” his sentence of cut off by a sharp pain that shoots through his wounds and the man bites down on his lip to stifle his groan in pain.

“No no no don’t move, let me at least look at the wound.” Kihyun reaches out to the injured shoulder close to him and reaches out to assess the injury but the man once again swats his hands away.

“Fuck off—AHH!” another lightning strike of pain runs down the man’s body. Despite this he glares at Kihyun with almost animalistic aggression, hoping to intimidate him into leaving.

Kihyun sits there unfazed, choosing to not look at the man’s eyes focusing on the wound before him. “It’s fresh and the bullet is still embedded. Mister, you need to get to a hospital right now—” Kihyun looks up at the main with sincere urgency when he realizes that the eyes that looked at him were no longer marked by aggression but rather were becoming increasingly out of focus. Color was slipping out of the man’s face and Kihyun panics, “Shit, you’re losing too much blood. Shit shit urgh.”

In a haze, Kihyun hooks his umbrella onto his arm and tries to drag the man further away from the dumpster, trying to avoid aggravating the wounds any further. The man was heavy, and he tries to struggle out of Kihyun’s hold though he was losing strength by the minute, fatigue taking over. “Mister, I know you don’t want people to help you right now, but if I leave you here you are going to die. Can you try to get up, my apartment is 2 minutes away.”

Giving up the struggle, the man stops his futile resistance and slowly gets to his feet with Kihyun’s help. Grunting in pain every time he moved, he leaned onto Kihyun who was supporting his left side. The man tries to take a step forward but nearly collapses from the pain. Kihyun strains under the weight of the man as he tries to haul him back onto his feet, “Just a little bit, Mister. Just a little bit.” 

With Kihyun’s constant encouragement and nothing short of a miracle, the small medical student was able to haul the man in black into his little studio apartment. Kihyun shuddered a little as the man’s muddy leather boots trudged onto his perfect wooden floor, but his sense of duty pushed that momentary reaction of disgust into the back of his mind. Carefully, Kihyun sets the man down onto his couch and he rushes to locate the first aid kit he kept in his bathroom. 

When he returns to the man, he sees a look of panic on the injured man’s face. Kihyun kneels beside the hyperventilating man, placing a warm hand over his chest and soothes, “Sshhhhhh, shhhhh it’s okay it’s okay. You’re safe.” The man’s breath levels as he turns to face Kihyun. The medical student lets out a gentle smile and proceeds to dive into the first aid kit retrieving the tools he needed. He takes out a pair of bandage scissors which leads to the man on the couch taking a sharp inhale.

“What the fuck are you planning to do?” he grunts out defensively.

“I need to cut your clothes to remove the bullet. I’m not a doctor yet but I am a medical student, I haven’t exactly taken bullets out before, but I’ve done a couple of splinters. Either way, I need to remove the bullet to bandage the wound and stop the bleeding,” Kihyun kindly explains as he proceeds to cut through the man’s soaked black turtleneck.  
Realizing that Kihyun was not going to stop anytime soon and overwhelmed by waves of pain shooting through his body the man leans back placing his left hand over his eyes trying to stifle his moans in pain. 

Once the cloth was out of the way, Kihyun took out a pair of forceps, spritzing it with a disinfectant spray, he readied himself to remove the bullet. He hands a small hand towel over to the man, “It’s going to hurt, so I suggest you bite on this.”

“What the—” the man tries to protest but Kihyun proceeds to shove the towel in his face.

“I’m serious, bite on it,” he commands. The man begrudgingly obliges, wrapping his teeth around the soft towel. “Okay, I’m going in,” that was Kihyun’s warning before he carefully sticks the forceps into the open wound to locate the bullet.

Instinctively the man bites down in pain, and he nearly reaches out to push Kihyun off, but the rational side of his sanity stilled his hand, instead focusing on digging his teeth deep into the towel Kihyun provided. 

Holding his breath in concentration, ignoring the spurts of blood that came out of the wound, Kihyun squinted to look for the bullet. When he felt the forceps clink against a metal object, he knew he found it. It was deep, probably damaging muscle and tendons with it, but from what he could tell it didn’t reach any bones, which was a good sign. With a firm grip and a prayer, Kihyun carefully extracts the bullet. The man on his couch squirms and writhes in pain, but Kihyun is unfazed. Once the bullet from the shoulder is removed, Kihyun proceeds to assess the thigh injury. Same thing, it was a bullet wound, and the foreign object was still embedded, albeit it wasn’t as deep as the shoulder one. Using the scissors, he cuts through the thick leather pants and gives one look at the man on his couch, now with beads of sweat dotting his forehead as he squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw from the pain. 

“I’m sorry, but there is another one I need to remove. Just hold on a little longer,” Kihyun whispers, and dives in to remove the bullet from the left thigh. Once again, the man writhes in pain, muscles in his legs tensing up. “You need to relax or it’s going to hurt more,” Kihyun instructs, and breaths a sigh of relief when he sees the left thigh muscle before him ease back into the couch. The bullet was much easier to find this time, with a swift movement, Kihyun removes the second bullet and sets it on a tissue on his coffee table. He wipes the beads of tensions from his forehead and proceeds to bandage the wounds to prevent further blood loss. He works meticulously, swiftly, and accurately, evidence of him being the top student in his class. 

By the time Kihyun was done, his hands were covered in blood, his shirt was stained with it, his couched was splattered with it, but he was done. Leaning on his coffee table and finally sitting down, Kihyun takes deep breaths processing what he had just done. He looks in disbelief at the leather-clad man sprawled on his couch, his night-black outfit broken up only by the white bandages Kihyun had dressed. The hand towel had slipped out of the man’s mouth onto the floor, and he was making eye contact with Kihyun with an almost drunken look. 

The almost doctor sighs, accepting his reality and scoots a little closer to his “patient”. “You lost a lot of blood, but I’ve removed the bullets and bandaged the wounds. You must be feeling really tired right now. Don’t worry about anything, just get some rest.”

The man nods weakly as he lets his eyelids droop further, taking him away into a deep sleep. Kihyun looks on, for a split second he thinks the burly man looks kinda cute, but he quickly shakes that thought away blaming it on his own fatigue. With his aching limbs, he briefly cleans up the scene, packs the first aid kit, and proceeds to get ready for his slumber. Kihyun returns the first aid kit to where it belongs, he takes a long hot shower and collapses into his bed. A part of him thinks all of this was just a dream, that did not he just removed a bullet in a very unsanitary environment, but his gut knew this was all too real. For now, however, it doesn’t matter, snoozeland was calling, and Kihyun very readily answered it sinking into a slumber of his own.


	2. The Man’s Named Hyunwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun wakes up the next day realizing last night was definitely not a dream. Who is this mysterious man, and why is Kihyun fascinated by his face?

The next morning Kihyun wakes up as he usually does at 7.30am. He didn’t want to be up this early, not on a weekend, not after a 16-hour shift, not after saving some random guy in the alley, but his medical student biological clock meant he had been rewired to wake up at precisely that time every morning. Squinting his eyes, he tries to will away his splintering headache as he slowly swings his legs off his bed and carelessly slips on his glasses. As his eyes come into focus, he looks around. Everything seems normal, his carpet was where it is supposed to be, his lamps was where it was supposed to be, maybe last night was just a dream. He looks behind him at his little living room and he realized last night was far from a dream.

Peeking over the little divider between his bed and the living room he spots the man in black from last night, lying still as a log on his couch. Yeap, definitely not a dream. Kihyun let’s out a sigh, accepting his reality, and proceeds to the bathroom to wash up and start his Saturday. 

After the necessary morning bathroom business, Kihyun trudges into his kitchen in his pajamas to start his usual morning routine. He empties an instant coffee packet into a cup and mixes in the suggested amount of boiling water. As the coffee dissolves and brews (though it really didn’t need to), Kihyun turns on the stove and starts frying up an egg to accompany the toast he had just placed in the toaster. When the raw egg hit the hot oil, it let out a loud sizzle, causing the medical student to flinch as he looked over his shoulder cautiously at the man in black. Thankfully after a few shifts, the man’s movements stilled, evidently still asleep. A dash of salt, a sprinkle of pepper, his toast jumps out of the toaster, and Kihyun’s breakfast is ready. He sets his modest meal on a little dining table he had in the kitchen and begins munching carefully at the food, all the while keeping an eye on the man on his couch. He didn’t want to wake up his guest. 

After breakfast, he thoroughly washes the dishes and utensils, leaving them up to dry. With breakfast in his tummy, he proceeds to check on his “patient”. Kihyun kneels down next to his couch and inspects his handiwork from the night before, despite bandaging up the man in his half-groggy state he was pretty impressed at how well it was holding up. The bandages were soaked through, meaning they had to be changed, so Kihyun proceeds to retrieve the first aid kit once again to complete his next task. 

How the man in black stayed asleep on the couch the entire time Kihyun changed his bandages is a mystery but he did. As Kihyun carefully peeled away the blood-soaked bandage he assessed the wound. Blood was beginning to coagulate, and the wound was healing, but it was still a sight that would make a regular person squirm. In the natural light that streamed in through his window, Kihyun could see that the rough way the skin and flesh were torn and ripped from the bullet wound; pus oozed out once it was no longer contained by the bandage. A part of Kihyun was disgusted by this sight, another was nonchalant since he had seen many wounds before whenever he worked in the emergency room, another part of him was fascinated since he had never seen a bullet wound before. But ever the good (almost) doctor, Kihyun was not distracted by the wound before him, after checking that nothing was inflamed or infected, he cleaned up the wound and rebandaged it, doing the same with the wound on his thigh. The man on his couch winced a little when Kihyun was going through this process, but he never once woke up, like I said how that was the case is a mystery. Kihyun also took the chance to slip off his filthy leather boots to prevent it from staining his apartment even further. 

With his patient cleaned up, it was now time to clean up his apartment. After returning the first aid kit to his bathroom, Kihyun assessed the damage to his apartment. Muddy boot prints on his floor, blood drops on his couch, and overall disorganization. He let out a sigh in frustration, Kihyun was a neat freak so the sight that lay before him gave him way more stress than the bullet wound he was just checking up on. He runs his fingers through his hair, and huffs, “Let’s get to work and clean up this mess.” And work he did.

He scrubbed the dried-up mud off his floor and used bleach to remove the bloodstains. After the visible mess was gone, he went through his entire apartment with a mop and floor cleaner twice to get rid of any remaining bacteria and residue. He rearranged his furniture which had been moved out of place when he was heaving the man over to his couch and cleaned up the blood from his couch wherever he could reach without waking the man up. The entire time, the man lay motionless. At one point Kihyun was struck with the fear that the man had died, but when he hovered a finger under the man’s nostrils he could feel the slight movement of air indicating that the man was indeed breathing.   
His body is probably in a deep sleep to recover from the heavy blood loss and wounds, Kihyun rationalized as he finishes up his chores.

With his apartment somewhat back to its original state, Kihyun sits down by the man on his couch. Kihyun lived alone and he rarely had guests over (ok more like never), so he didn’t have a loveseat or another cushioned seat in his living room, all he had was his couch and it was currently occupied by his big patient. He didn’t mind if anything he was quite enjoying just sitting by this mysterious man and watching his peaceful face in slumber. He drew his living room curtains slightly to dim the natural light streaming it, allowing his patient to be a little more comfortable, but he was still able to see the features of this man in black. He noticed things he didn’t see from the night before. Such as the man’s olive skin, perfectly evenly tanned. His prominent jawline and cheekbones, giving his face a defined manly structure. His thick lips slightly chapped and tall nose. Kihyun had never been able to observe a face so closely before and he was fascinated but how perfectly everything feature seemed to fall into place on this man’s face. He was used to people calling him a god-like visual, but to him, this man before him was the true Adonis. 

His heart warmed with a mysterious affection for this mystery man, but after a few more minutes of watching the man’s chest rise and fall with his deep breaths, Kihyun finally tore his eyes away. It might be a Saturday, but the medical student grind doesn’t stop for the weekends, and he had readings, and assignments he had to complete. Grabbing his laptop from it’s charging station beside his bed he sat back down by his coffee table next to the couch, his usual study spot, and began pouring through his notes and assignments for the weekend. Every so often, he would pick up his head to check up on his patient, but the man barely even stirred in his sleep. 

One hour, two hours, three hours fly by as Kihyun completes task after task on his study checklist. He finally takes a break when his stomach rumbles, indicating that it was time for lunch. Before he attended to his tummy however, Kihyun attended to his patient. The bleeding had decreased significantly, but Kihyun’s medical knowledge told him that he needed to change the bandages still to prevent any infections, so change the bandages he did. Once he was done, he went into his kitchen to figure out what he wanted to cook for lunch. “Shit,” Kihyun cusses under his breath when he was greeted by a mostly empty fridge, he had forgotten to go grocery shopping. He could go now, but he was in the middle of his assignment and he didn’t want to lose momentum, so he decides to crack into his emergency ramen supply and cooks himself a bowl of soupy, spicy deliciousness before returning to his coffee table to continue working on his homework. 

Kihyun stretches out his back as he closed his laptop having finished all the assignments he had planned to complete for the day, the rest of his tasks shall be left for Sunday, he didn’t have any plans to go out anyway. He looks up at his wall clock, 4.49 pm, probably a decent time to head to the grocery store to get what he needed for dinner, and food for the week. He checked up on the man on his couch again, still sleeping peacefully like a baby. He changed his bandages for the fourth time that day and draped a soft blanket over the man. Satisfied with the state of his patient, Kihyun finally changed out of his pajamas and headed out to the grocery store. 

This shopping trip was a little more expensive than his typical one since he had to account for the unknown appetite of his patient. With a soft grunt, he pushed open his apartment door with his little body, carefully carrying the multitude of bags he had collected from his grocery run. Noticing that the man was still asleep, he gingerly laid his things in the kitchen and got ready to start cooking, Of course, before he did he went over to check the man one last time, lightly touching the back of his hand to the man’s cheek to check his temperature and his breathing. Everything seemed fine, Kihyun smiles at the snoring man on his couch. 

“Alright let’s start cooking,” Kihyun encouraged himself as he rolled up his sleeves and began making a beef stew, cooked with some good cuts of beef and plenty of tofu to replenish the iron levels in the man who had nearly bled to death in the alleyway last night.

Kihyun was having a final taste of his stew when he heard a loud thump from his living room. Quickly turning the stove off and wiping his hands off a kitchen towel, he rushed to the living room. The man had finally awoken from his slumber. The man in black shifts on his knees, trying to get up while groaning in pain. He was still terribly disoriented, accidentally rolling off the couch when he suddenly woke up not recognizing his surroundings. Kihyun slides onto his knees and tries to support the man who was struggling to even keep his body upright from the pain. 

“Careful, careful,” Kihyun soothes as he gently pushes on the man’s uninjured shoulder to help him up.

Not recognizing this voice, the man shoves Kihyun roughly away from him and falls back leaning on the edge of the couch. Due to his light weight Kihyun was flung pretty far away and he hit his head on the wood floor of his apartment. Trying to rub the soreness out of his head, Kihyun gets back up and tried approaching the man again. 

“Back off! Who the fuck are you?!” the man yells out while raising a hand to keep Kihyun at a distance as he winces at a new wave of pain from his shoulder and thigh. 

“Oww… my name’s Kihyun. I found you with bullet wounds last night, so I brought you to my apartment,” Kihyun ignores the defensive man, credits to his clueless stubbornness, and approaches the man who was still trying to back into his couch.

“Don’t come any closer! Who do you work for, why did you bring me here?!” the man pushes further against the couch.

Once again ignoring the warning, Kihyun gets closer to the man, checking the bandage on the man’s shoulder. “Who do I work for? I mean I’m trying to work for the National Hospital eventually, but I’m not exactly there yet, and I told you why I brought you here, you were hurt, so I treated your wounds.”

As Kihyun fiddled with the bandages the man in black grabs his wrist forcing Kihyun to face him. “Don’t fuck with me, I know you are one of those Red Dragon lots. What are you going to do, try to ransom me off for more of our territory?”

Kihyun was a little shocked by the rough maneuver, but he wasn’t fazed. Sticking out his fingers he brushes the man’s cheeks, “You don’t seem to be running a fever, so I don’t quite understand why you are spouting so much gibberish.”

“Don’t try to play dumb with me!” the man growls, pulling at Kihyun’s wrist even harder.

“Huh? Play dumb? I honestly don’t know what you are talking about. What is this Red Dragon? Isn’t that some Chinese restaurant in Hongdae. Mister, I’m a medical student from Seoul National University, I’m pretty sure I don’t work for a Chinese restaurant, though my mum did consider opening one up when I was younger,” Kihyun’s replies were calm and steady, without a shred of fear at the man’s attempts to intimidate him.

The man in black was terribly confused, his angry expression softening into one of bewilderment. Who was this guy? Usually when he so much as raised his voice a little people would be twisting themselves up in fear, but here he was face to face with a pale elf-looking little man who not only didn’t react to any of his commands but was even sharing too much information about his life. 

“Just who the fuck are you?” the man releases Kihyun’s wrist when he feels another wave of pain shoot from his wounds.

“I told you, my name is Kihyun. Yoo Kihyun. Mister are you sure you aren’t the dumb one. Also, you really need to move less, you lost a lot of blood last night, and your wounds are still fresh. If you move around too much they are going to reopen and that would be a problem. If you still don’t believe that I saved you, here are the bullets I pulled out of you last night,” Kihyun points to the two bullets resting atop a tissue on his coffee table while massaging his wrist.

The man follows the direction of Kihyun’s finger and spots the bullets stained with dried blood sitting on top of the glass table. With a hushed voice he says, “Oh… thank you.”

“Finally, something that isn’t some threat coming out of you. Anyway, I made us some beef stew, it’s almost ready. Once it’s ready, I’ll give you some painkillers to help with the pain and you should continue to rest. First, let’s get you back on the couch,” Kihyun gets up and places his arms underneath the man’s armpits to support him. “On the count of three, push up with your right leg, your left thigh is still wounded so you don’t want to strain it. Okay, one, two, three.” With the help of the man in black Kihyun lifts him back onto the couch and checks on the bandages one last time before returning to the kitchen to finish his stew. 

The man in black sits on the couch dumbfounded, he stared at Kihyun’s silhouette mouth agape as the young student returns to the kitchen. He was in shock, just complete utter shock.

Before the man could even begin to process everything, Kihyun returns with a steaming pot of stew and sets it on the table. He runs back into the kitchen and returns with two bowls of white rice and some eating utensils. He returns into the kitchen a second time and emerges with two cups of water, and a couple of pills, the painkillers he had bought for the man. He knew they probably weren’t strong enough to deal with the full pain of a bullet wound, but it was the strongest one the grocery store had. 

Kihyun offers a bowl and utensils to the man indicating for him to eat, as the man cautiously begins sipping at the stew he breaks out into a fond smile, which catches the man by surprise. For a second, the man thought he felt his heart skip. Kihyun joins the man and begins slurping up the stew, piling beef and tofu into the man’s bowl instructing him to eat it to replenish the iron in his blood.

When they were halfway through their meal Kihyun finally asks, “So Mister, what’s your name?”

The man starts, nearly choking on the lukewarm soup in his spoon. He coughs slightly from the drops of stew that went down his windpipe and Kihyun taps him lightly on the back to soothe the man’s coughing. 

“*cough cough* Hyunwoo *cough cough* Son Hyunwoo *cough*”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!
> 
> Woohooo another chapter out so soon. I'm really getting obsessed with writing this story right now, even though I really should be preparing for my finals this coming week (whoops). I'll try to get as much written as I can before I absolutely have to hit the books, but anyway I hope you enjoy this second chapter. As always, please feel free to leave any comments, suggestions, requests, and feedback. Kudos are really appreciated and do subscribe to this story to get notified when I update it (whoops why am I sounding like a Youtuber on AO3). Haha, I hope everyone is having a great day!


	3. The Recuperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun and Hyunwoo get to know each other as Hyunwoo recovers from his injuries. What is this blooming fondness and thumping heartbeat between them?

The dinner goes on silently. Kihyun wasn’t used to having a guest over, and he’s never really eaten with anyone other than his family members before, so he wasn’t sure if he had to make small talk or whatever, so he didn’t. Focusing intently on his food, he hums in satisfaction at a job well done on the stew. Cooking was a little hobby Kihyun cultivated when he started living on his own for college. Since he didn’t have any friends to hang out with, he would typically spend his weekends trying out different recipes and coming up with his own. To him cooking was like a tough, unpredictable puzzle he had to crack, it was exciting to try different combinations of food, and working out what flavors went with what. It was like a little adventure Kihyun indulged in away from the daily grind of being a medical student. 

Hyunwoo, on the other hand, was still struggling to understand the circumstances he had gotten himself into. All he remembers was being in a heated chase with five Red Dragon members on his tail. At the back of his mind, he recalls gunshots, and a thud, and darkness. He vaguely recalls being dragged into a warm room, but beyond that everything was a blur. And now here he was eating a pot of pretty good stew, with a Seoul National University medical student, with his wounds wrapped up and bullets extracted. No, it didn’t make sense. What made even less sense was how silent this little man before him was. Hyunwoo tries to gather some words to speak to the man before him, but everything he tried to say would get caught in his throat. Nothing made sense. 

After the men finished their food, Kihyun began clearing the pot, bowls, and utensils. He places the two pills of painkillers before Hyunwoo and instructs, “Eat this, it will help with the pain and prevent inflammation. If you want, I can call for an ambulance to take you to the hospital. I might have gotten the bullets out, but it would still be better if you got it checked out by a professional.” 

Hyunwoo grunts as he shifts his body to pick up the glass of water and pills, “I think I’ll pass on the hospital. Thanks.” He gulps the pill down and feels it flow into the acids of his stomach, now warm with the delicious stew Kihyun had made.

“Okay,” Kihyun shrugs accepting the man’s choice. “Rest for now, I’ll help you wash up and change your bandages once I’m done with the dishes.”

Hyunwoo didn’t register everything Kihyun said, only understanding that he was told to rest, so he leaned into the couch once again squirming a little to find a position that didn’t send waves of burning pain throughout his body. Meanwhile, Kihyun busies himself with washing the grease and oil from the pot, bowls, and utensils. Once he was satisfied with his work, Kihyun heads over to his closet and start digging, Hyunwoo looks on curiously. After a couple of minutes of digging, Kihyun triumphantly takes out what looks like an old t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, he grabs a towel and heads over to the couch.

“You’re obviously many sizes larger than I am, but I think these should fit,” he tosses the neatly folded stacks of fabric to land beside Hyunwoo, and then he was off again this time hauling the chair from his little dining table into his bathroom. Hyunwoo was getting increasingly confused, what the fuck was he doing?

With flushed cheeks, Kihyun returns to the living room and states matter-of-factly, “Alright, let’s get you washed up.”

“What?” Hyunwoo responds very confused. 

Kihyun cocks his head in equal confusion, “I said let’s get you washed up Hyunwoo, you were drenched by the rain last night, and you’ve been sitting in those stuffy clothes all day. Don’t you feel gross?”

“Oh… okay,” Hyunwoo obliges and tries to stand up, only to feel a spike of pain shoot through his left thigh. 

Kihyun catches Hyunwoo before he collapses back into the couch, “Easy, easy. Let me help you.” Using Kihyun as a crutch, Hyunwoo carefully hobbles over to the bathroom. 

Once he reaches the small apartment bathroom, Kihyun sets him down gently onto the chair placed in the middle of the shower. Once Hyunwoo had settled in and caught his breath from the very painful journey (the painkillers were taking a while to set in), Kihyun grabs at the bottom hem of the man’s black turtleneck, attempting to lift it off. 

Reacting instinctively in shock, Hyunwoo holds onto Kihyun’s hands to stop him from doing what he was trying to do. With panicked eyes he glares at Kihyun, “What the fuck are you doing?”

Kihyun returns his glare with a slightly annoyed stare, “Taking your shirt off.”

“Why?” Hyunwoo presses.

“You can’t take a shower with your clothes on, that defeats the purpose of a shower,” Kihyun replies logically.

“Ok fine, but why are you still here when I’m the one taking a shower?” Hyunwoo retorts.

“To help you of course.”

“Why do you need to help me,” Hyunwoo states rather than asks.

“Try lifting up your right arm then,” Kihyun dares defiantly, releasing his hands from the turtleneck. 

Hyunwoo looks on at the defiant man with a slight annoyance at the audacity he had to challenge him, and he proceeds to raise his arm. But he could barely lift his arm up by a couple of inches before it fell back onto his knee, as it recoiled in a bone shivering pain that had Hyunwoo panting to regain his composure. 

“Still think you don’t need my help?” Kihyun huffs as he proceeds to peel the black turtleneck off Hyunwoo, this time with significantly less resistance. “The bullet that went into your right shoulder was significantly deeper than the one in your thigh. Also, you rely on your shoulders for everything your arms do, so obviously it is going to hurt more. If you’re embarrassed about being stripped naked in front of me, don’t be. I’ve seen enough cadavers and naked people in my studies that nothing really fazes me.”

Hyunwoo gives a little pout in response, refusing to answer the small doctor who was gingering stripping him of all his clothing. Kihyun catches it and chuckles a little, finding it kind of cute. Slowly and carefully, Kihyun removed all of Hyunwoo’s clothes, from his cut-up turtleneck, his impossibly stiff leather pants, to his boxers. Once he removed the last item of clothing and sat Hyunwoo back down into the chair, Kihyun’s breath gets caught in his throat. Sure, he has seen a lot of bodies in his career as a medical student, young, old, fat, skinny, tall, short, dead, undead, almost dead, but he’d never seen THIS before. 

He slowed a lump of saliva that was forming as he took in what sat before him, a sculpted masterpiece of a body. Hyunwoo’s tan skin was like an even caramel glaze spread all over his body, glossing over his toned and defined muscles. There wasn’t a gram of fat on this man’s body, and Kihyun was certain he could map out every single muscle he had learned about on his textbook on the man that sat before him. As he scanned the man before him, taking in all of his gloriously shaped body parts, Kihyun caught sight of something that made him blush a deep deep red. Let’s just say Hyunwoo was… A MAN. 

Hyunwoo notices that Kihyun had frozen up and leans back slightly spreading his thighs apart just a little bit more. He snickers, “What’s up, like what you see?”

Another wave of heat rises in Kihyun’s cheeks as he stood up suddenly and throws Hyunwoo’s boxers at his face in a panic, “I forgot to get cling film to cover your bandages. I’ll be back.” Kihyun scurries out of the bathroom like a flustered hamster, causing Hyunwoo to chuckle in fondness at the cute-ness of the red-faced man. 

Kihyun returns in a few seconds, with water dripping from his fringe and cling film in his hands. Clearly, he had splashed his face with water before returning to his naked patient. Refusing to make eye contact with Hyunwoo and trying very hard to ignore the cause of his fluster, Kihyun begins taping down the plastic film over the bandages. 

Once Hyunwoo was prepped, Kihyun rolls up his sleeves and turns on his shower to release a light trickle of water. He carefully directs the nozzle to the wet the Hyunwoo’s hair and open skin. After he was done with that step, Kihyun squeezes a dollop of shampoo into his arms and he begins working his fingers through Hyunwoo’s black locks. Hyunwoo moans a little at the little scalp massage Kihyun was giving, and relaxes into his touch, how many years has it been since someone pampered him like this? He doesn’t remember. After rinsing out the shampoo, Kihyun squeezes out a little soap and starts working on Hyunwoo’s upper body. He wills his mind to concentrate and stay “professional” as his hands glide over the firm chest and abdomen of this Adonis-like man. In an attempt to distract himself, he zooms in on Hyunwoo’s various tattoos, and even begins reciting the names of the different muscles when his hands glided over it. He named the bones off in his head too for good measure. After he was done with Hyunwoo’s upper body, he began lowering his hands to scrub the rest of his body but stops right above Hyunwoo’s pelvis. 

Hyunwoo snorts a little when the little man’s hands stopped and he whispers lowly, “Aren’t you going to keep going? I thought you said you aren’t fazed by a naked body.”

Kihyun shudders and backs up from the whisper that was said into his ear. He gulps down another lump that had formed in his throat and looks away, “You’ve got one arm that works fine. I’ll clean your legs, so you clean…. That part.” With that Kihyun kneels down and begins scrubbing at Hyunwoo’s calves, making an intentional effort to not look up.

“What part Kihyun, you need to be more specific,” Hyunwoo teases. What he got in response was a nozzle of water shot straight into his face. “You know what part I’m talking about.” Choking on the water that was launched at his face, Hyunwoo obediently begins washing up that part with zero complaints. 

After the shower, Kihyun helps Hyunwoo back onto the couch. In all his nakedness, Kihyun hurriedly redresses his wounds, checking to see how the wounds were healing. It was making pretty good progress and the bleeding had basically stopped. After the new bandages were secured, Kihyun helped Hyunwoo into an old stretched out T-shirt and a pair of oversized sweatpants he once accidentally bought online. Okay, they were stretched out and oversized for Kihyun, but truth be told they fit very snuggly on Hyunwoo’s body, almost too snuggly as you could still see the contours of his body through the fabric. Trying to ignore everything around him Kihyun proceeds to gather Hyunwoo’s clothes and gets ready to toss it into his laundry pile.

“Wait!” Hyunwoo calls out to Kihyun before he tosses them into the basket. “Could you get me my phone, it should be in the pocket of my pants.”

Kihyun fiddles a little and fished out a smartphone, that was somehow mostly dry. Guess leather was pretty waterproof after all. He hands the phone over to Hyunwoo and tosses the cut-up turtleneck, leather pants, and Hyunwoo’s boxers into his laundry basket. “Is it still working?” Kihyun asks as he approaches the man who was starting to get comfortable and laying on his couch.

Hyunwoo jabs at a couple of buttons and his phone comes back to life for a split second before going black again, a bright red battery symbol appears on the screen. “I think my battery’s dead,” Hyunwoo groans.

Kihyun plucks the phone from his hands and inspects the charging pod. “Your phone uses the same charger as my phone, you can charge it up with mine.” After saying that Kihyun proceeds to plug the phone into a charger by the couch. 

“Thanks,” Hyunwoo replies, as he slowly starts feeling fatigue engulf his body. Before his mind could slip into a slumber however, he is jolted awake by something being stuffed under his head. He looks up to see Kihyun trying to gingerly slip a pillow under his head.

Shocked to see that Hyunwoo was still awake, Kihyun stares back wide-eyed and alarmed as he freezes. “I thought you would be more comfortable with a cushion. It isn’t good for your spine to sleep unsupported,” he whispers in a hushed tone.

“Thank you Kihyun,” Hyunwoo smiles up at the blushing man. As Hyunwoo settles in comfortably on the pillow, Kihyun picks up the blanket that had fallen to the ground when Hyunwoo tried escaping from the couch earlier. He drapes it over the large man’s body once again and tucks in the side so Hyunwoo is warm. 

“Ermm… okay, well good night. If you need anything in the night just holler, I’m right there,” Kihyun blushes and scurries off to wash up and get ready for his bedtime. Hyunwoo can’t help but let out another soft chuckle, this boy was interesting, very very interesting. And with that Kihyun and Hyunwoo slip into another night’s sleep, this time a lot more peacefully. 

The next morning Kihyun wakes up once again at 7.30 am but is shocked out of his bed when he hears grunting coming from his living room. Grabbing his glasses and shoving them onto his face, he sees a sour-faced Hyunwoo trying to walk from the couch. With haste, Kihyun jumps off his bed and runs towards Hyunwoo. In a panic he wraps his arms around Hyunwoo’s chest expecting him to fall forward, he feels the taller man’s weight lean in a little onto him, but it doesn’t collapse all the way. Surprised he looks up and meets Hyunwoo’s soft gaze as the built man looks down on him. “Good morning, Kihyun,” Hyunwoo murmurs trying to hide the pain he was in. 

A soft pink glow rises in Kihyun’s cheeks, and he feels his little heart beating in his chest. “What are you trying to do Hyunwoo?” he asks, looking between Hyunwoo’s eyes rather than into them. 

“I wanted to use the bathroom, but this useless leg of mine wasn’t working.”

“Your leg isn’t useless, it’s just injured. You can’t expect yourself to be walking two days after a bullet wound, it takes at least 10 days for it to heal, and you’ll need physical therapy to get back the full functions of your muscles. C’mon let me help you,” Kihyun slips out of the unintentional hug and starts supporting Hyunwoo like he usually does on his left side into the bathroom. 

Once Hyunwoo was sat down on the toilet bowl he smirks at Kihyun mischievously, “Are you going to help me this time as well?”

Flustered and embarrassed, Kihyun roughly shuts the bathroom door after yelling softly, “Deal with it yourself pervert.” 

The next couple of days and into the week, Kihyun and Hyunwoo get into a sort of rhythm. Kihyun would change his bandages, cook the meals, and remind Hyunwoo to take his pain medication. They spent Sunday together in quiet company with Kihyun finishing up his work on the coffee table, and Hyunwoo typing furiously into his phone or watching some stupid Youtube video to past the time while resting on the couch. When the weekdays came around Kihyun had to go back to school and his hospital shifts. Hyunwoo’s wounds had healed pretty well by then, requiring fewer bandage changes, so Kihyun felt safe leaving his patient/guest/crush(?) behind. Every morning Kihyun would make breakfast for Hyunwoo and a simple meal, setting it on the coffee table before he left for the day. Hyunwoo stopped waking up at 7 am and was comfortably sleeping into the 10s and 11s every morning. He would be a little sad when he noticed that the little man was no longer in the apartment, but he would always smile fondly at the food left for him, with a little note with instructions from the (almost) doctor. In the week, Kihyun switched his shifts around with his classmates to ensure that he could make it back home every night to cook dinner for Hyunwoo and to also help him with his rehabilitation. Every night, with Kihyun’s help, Hyunwoo started working his muscles little by little, slowing regaining full mobility of his shoulder and legs. Fortunately, Hyunwoo was originally rather built, so his muscles hadn’t just forgotten how to move because of the gunshot injuries. Therefore, by Tuesday, Hyunwoo could move rather freely around the apartment without too much pain. Still, Kihyun insisted on the larger man limiting his movements to not risk ripping his wound open again. 

During their time together Kihyun got to learn a little more about Hyunwoo. Turns out Hyunwoo was the leader of a local gang called Black Bear, and they were currently embroiled in a bitter territory war with their rival gang Red Dragon. The main conflict zone was a couple of streets away from Kihyun’s apartment, which is how Hyunwoo ended up in that alleyway Friday night after he was pursued by five Red Dragon members who had gifted him with bullets to the shoulder and thigh. 

Not surprisingly (okay maybe surprisingly to Hyunwoo), Kihyun was not all that shocked by the bloody story of Seoul’s underworld that was presented to him. He just nodded empathetically and squeezed Hyunwoo’s left bicep after he was done speaking, “It must have hurt being shot, you looked like you were in a lot of pain.”

“Hahahahaha,” Hyunwoo naturally holds onto Kihyun’s hand, interlacing their fingers. “It hurt like a bitch. But thanks to you I’m alive, so thank you.” Kihyun blushes at the compliment and leans in slightly onto Hyunwoo’s shoulder. Hyunwoo continues holding onto Kihyun’s little hand, as the two begin mindlessly watching some 9 pm drama playing on Kihyun’s television. Everything felt so natural, and their heartbeats melted into each other, beating a steady beat in unison. This moment, Kihyun curled up in a blanket right next to Hyunwoo felt so natural, it felt so right. In this little studio apartment, it was their little world just the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo~
> 
> I am so overwhelmed by the support y'all are showing for this story. Thank you so much everyone! Also, can you tell I'm on a writer's high? HAHAHHAA, I can't promise that the updates are going to always be this frequent, but I am on a roll for now. Do look forward to more updates, and subscribe to stay tuned, As always please feel free to leave any comments, suggestions, feedback and requests!


	4. The Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunwoo needs to leave, Kihyun doesn't want him to go. Also, a sneak peek of some of the other Black Bear members (i wonder who they are...;))

“Kihyun, I need to go,” Hyunwoo says as he hunched over a pot of Kimchi stew KIhyun had just taken off the stove, over to the little dining table.

“To the bathroom? I thought you’re fine with going over on your own now?” Kihyun cocks his head in confusion as he settles down with his own bowl of rice ready to chow down on a Friday night, a week after he saved the man seated before him from bleeding to death in an alleyway. 

Hyunwoo chuckles at Kihyun’s hopeless cluelessness, “No I mean I need to go go. The gang is waiting for me, and my wounds are basically all healed at this point.”

“Oh…” Kihyun trails off after finally understanding what Hyunwoo meant. Indeed, Hyunwoo had made an impressive recovery, despite it only been a week, with no professional medical help, and just over the counter painkillers, he was basically fully recovered. Sure, his wounds would still prick occasionally but he was walking and swinging around his arm like it never was torn by a metal cylinder in the first place. 

An icy tension stretches throughout the apartment as the two men continue their meal in silence, not making eye contact with each other. Kihyun understood that Hyunwoo was never going to stay forever in his apartment but knowing that he was going to leave already caused a familiar lump to form in his throat and his heart to start aching. Despite being inept at social situations, Kihyun had grown used to Hyunwoo’s presence in his home. In the past, he would always return to a dark empty apartment, his days were led like a pen ticking checkboxes on a to-do list. But since taking in Hyunwoo his apartment was always lit when he got home, and he had a reason to be home. He had to care for the man, he had to cook for the man, he had to help the man with his rehab. Kihyun used to never feel anything about going home, heck he used to never feel much at all, but with Hyunwoo around he had a purpose, he had a reason to want to go home. Not to mention the cuddles they would share as they browsed through the predictable dramas on TV, and the aimless conversations they had about life or the weather. For once in his life, Kihyun was actually behind on one of his assignments because he spent so much time being present with Hyunwoo. But Hyunwoo wasn’t his, heck, nobody and nothing ever is. Kihyun tries to swallow his tears as gulps down the stew, he had seasoned it just right, but all he could taste was the bitter dryness in his mouth and throat. 

Hyunwoo could sense something was wrong. He hadn’t known the boy for long, and Kihyun wasn’t the most expressive, but Hyunwoo was sharper than most people. He was perceptive, and he could tell something was looming over Kihyun’s mind at this moment. His heart started pounding uneasily, as he stole glances at the little man who was staring down at his bowl and not at him. Hyunwoo didn’t want to leave either, life in this little apartment was comfortable, it was safe, it was warm, it was calm, and there was Kihyun. Despite how painfully awkward he was, the mafia leader came to find Kihyun’s quirks rather lovable. Like his obsession with the precise angle of his carpet on the floor, or how shiny the silverware had to be before they could be kept. He even found the boy’s airheadedness adorable, and he particularly enjoyed having his warm little body leaning up against him on the couch when they tried to look for a good show to watch. 

Once both men were done, Kihyun got up wordlessly and began cleaning up. Hyunwoo observed how the little medical student’s shoulders slumped uncharacteristically, refusing to make eye contact with the mafia boss, shuffling to place all the dirty dishes into the sink. Without a word, Kihyun begins scrubbing away at the oil and grease, while Hyunwoo just stares on. At this point, Hyunwoo’s body kind of went into autopilot, he knew what he was doing, but he wasn’t exactly overthinking his actions, he just went with what his gut was telling him to do. And his gut led him to wrap his arms carefully around the waist of the little man by the sink.

Kihyun’s body stiffens up at the sudden intimacy, and his hands slow down their scrubbing motion.

“You okay Kihyun?” Hyunwoo asks gently and observes how a bright red tint began to rise at the edge of Kihyun’s ears. Kihyun thought his ears were on fire. 

Kihyun tries to shake away the weird feelings growing in his chest and stomach, but all he can feel is Hyunwoo’s warm chest on his back. “Why wouldn’t I be?” Kihyun manages to squeak out.

“I don’t know, you seem bothered,” deep down Hyunwoo knew why, and he felt the same way the little man did.

“I mean, you’ve recovered really fast, but still bullet wounds are serious. I’m just concerned about you going back to the gang so soon,” Kihyun tries to reason as he rinses the suds from the dishes in the sink.

“Mmmm,” Hyunwoo nods, lightly resting his chin on Kihyun’s shoulder, causing the shorter man to tense up even further forming a tight ache in his shoulder. “You know I’ll miss your cooking. It tastes a lot like my mum’s.”

Kihyun gulps down his nerves, “I can give you the recipe if you want.”

“No, it won’t taste the same,” Hyunwoo nuzzles further into Kihyun’s shoulder breathing in his scent. It smelt like the antiseptics in the hospital, with a hint of lavender from Kihyun’s favorite fabric softener. 

Okay, Kihyun was just about ready to melt at this point, his brain was a mess, and his cheeks were burning. His arms fell slack to the sides of his body, unsure of what to do. “I… I mean if you use the right ingredients and follow the steps, I’m sure it would taste similar.”

Hyunwoo chuckles, ahh Yoo Kihyun, clueless little Yoo Kihyun. “I’ll miss you too,” there Hyunwoo said it.

It was as if time stopped right there. The air stilled, as the words traveled through Kihyun’s ears to be processed in his brain. Of course, Mr Straight-As-Final-Year-Medical-Student’s brain was currently a mush of spaghetti so all he manages to reply is, “Huh?”

“I said I’ll miss you Kihyun,” Hyunwoo tightens his hug around Kihyun’s waist, almost like he was trying to absorb the little man’s body into his. 

“I… I’ll… I’ll miss… you too,” Kihyun whispers, so quietly Hyunwoo almost misses it, but he didn’t.

Gently turning Kihyun around to face him he prods, “What did you say?”

Kihyun averted his eyes, staring at his slippers trying to avoid Hyunwoo’s intense gaze as he repeats softly, “I… I said… I would miss you too.”

Looking at the nervous sight before him Hyunwoo’s instinct for mischief crept up and he leaned in closer to ask again, “I didn’t hear you Kihyun, what did you say?”

At this point Kihyun knew Hyunwoo was just toying with his, so he begins flailing his little arms and rambles, “Aish! You heard what I said. You heard it the first time, and I know you heard it the second time. Do you think this is funny huh? Well, look, I’ve never had a friend in my life, much less someone that was not my family live with me. Then here you are in my life, making me feels all sorts of weird ways. One day you were cussing me out, then a couple of days later we’re molding our bodies into my couch watching TV. Then now you tell me you got to go, so I’m going to go back to being alone again. Do you think being alone is fun? Huh? Well, I was fine with it until now, but now that I know I’m going to be alone again my heart is just being all fuzzy and weird. Maybe I’m getting a heart attack, maybe I’m getting a stroke. Fuck, I’m way too young to have these health problems, and my family doesn’t have a history of these chronic diseases either. My mum always told me to eat my greens and I have avoided shellfish since my childhood, so why would I get a heart attack. Maybe – “

Kihyun’s ramble was abruptly interrupted by Hyunwoo’s soft lips which had attached themselves onto his. Kihyun’s eyes cross as he stares at Hyunwoo’s face that was way too close, and they widen in shock.

When Hyunwoo finally breaks the kiss, Kihyun was gasping for air and his eyes were glassy, all he manages to whisper is, “Huh?”

“Sorry, you were just being way too cute, also you were rambling,” Hyunwoo grins lovingly at Kihyun.

“I don’t think it’s normal to make people stop talking by kissing them. Besides, it’s kindda rude for you to kiss me when I was in the middle of trying to figure out if I was developing a chronic disease. Do you know over 26,000 Koreans die from coronary heart disease every year? I mean sure it is on the low end globally, but that’s still close to 30,000 people every year. You know, you probably should go get checked up too, heart health is really important –” Kihyun was cut off once again by another kiss from Hyunwoo. This time he was less surprised, but his heart still felt like it stopped the entire time their lips were joined. Yeap, definitely heart disease, Kihyun concluded. 

“Here is my diagnosis Dr. Yoo. You are in love with me, and I am in love with you. Symptoms include quickened heart rate, shortness of breath, fuzzy warm feeling in your tummy, and an instinct to mold into couches watching stupid TV shows. Do they match up with what you are feeling?” Hyunwoo figures he had to speak a language Kihyun understood for him to return to Earth. 

“Huh? Love? Me? Why?” Kihyun’s brain was finally processing Hyunwoo’s words. 

It was Hyunwoo’s turn to blush as he stares deep into Kihyun’s eyes trying to convey his heart. “Ermm… I don’t have an explicit reason. It’s just, you’re the first person that I’ve felt comfortable around in years, and you saved and housed me despite not even knowing me.”

“Is that what love is?” Kihyun asks, noticing the blush that was glowing beneath Hyunwoo’s olive skin. 

Of course, Kihyun would ask that he was a clueless idiot after all. Hyunwoo mentally slaps himself as he realizes the pickle he had embroiled himself in by opening this Pandora’s box. “Look Ki, I know you’ve probably heard about mafia guys like me influencing and seducing people like sirens in some Greek fable. While I do not deny maybe having employed that technique a couple of times, I’m not trying to gaslight you here. I love you. I don’t know about you, but I am sure that I love you. I want to be with you, protect you, spoil you, and mess you up all at the same time. I love you, Yoo Kihyun, I really do.”

Kihyun could see the sincerity in Hyunwoo’s eyes and he can’t help but find them oh so endearing. He reaches out to gently cup the tan man’s cheeks. “I don’t know what messing up means but I want to care for you and be with you too. Does that mean I love you?”

Hyunwoo gulps at Kihyun’s clueless confession, he pulls Kihyun a little bit closer allowing the shorter man to bury his face in his own broad chest. “You don’t have to give me an answer right now, I’m not going to force you.”

“But you’re leaving,” Kihyun wraps his arms around the broad man, and nuzzles into Hyunwoo’s chest, feeling warm tears fill his eyes.

Hyunwoo panics when he feels wet patches form on his chest, pulling Kihyun off he sees his eyes were welled with tears and puffy. Hyunwoo cooes at this sight, and he brings his palms to cup Kihyun’s chubby cheeks, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. “Awww baby don’t cry. The guys are expecting me in a couple of hours, but before then we can do whatever you want, how about that?”

“Okay,” Kihyun whimpers into Hyunwoo’s large hands. 

Hyunwoo smiles at the little man before him and he places a soft peck on Kihyun’s forehead. He asks, “So what do you want to do Kihyun?”

“I wanna finish up the dishes,” Kihyun starts, Hyunwoo’s jaw drops at that statement. Seriously Yoo Kihyun, seriously? “Then I wanna cuddle on the couch, I think there is a documentary on bugs tonight.”

Trust Kihyun to want to spend the last few hours with the man he might perhaps love watching a bug documentary, but that somehow makes Hyunwoo’s heart swell. What an interesting and lovable man this little guy was. “Alright, let’s get ready to watch some beetles then,” Hyunwoo releases Kihyun from his hold, and steps aside to help him dry off the dishes in the sink.

“I think they’re showing arachnids tonight,” Kihyun corrects him, rinsing off the last dishes.

“Of course Ki, of course, they are,” Hyunwoo sighs affectionately. Yoo Kihyun was a fool, but Son Hyunwoo was a fool for him. 

Once the dishes were whipped and placed on the drying rack, and the silverware was the appropriate level of shine, Kihyun and Hyunwoo took their familiar places on the couch. Kihyun tucked his knees up to his chest as he flipped through the channels to find his documentary, while Hyunwoo swings his arm over to pull Kihyun in a little closer. Feeling the tug on his shoulder, Kihyun’s attention shifted from the TV screen to Hyunwoo’s right shoulder. “Does it still hurt?” 

“Huh?” Hyunwoo was a little surprised at the seemingly random question.

“Your shoulder,” Kihyun elaborates.

“Oh, not really anymore. It does kindda tugs sometimes though,” Hyunwoo rolls his shoulder to show that it was working fine. 

“Don’t do that,” Kihyun nags as he lightly runs his fingers over the area where the wound was, leaning closer into Hyunwoo’s chest. Resting his head comfortably onto Hyunwoo, Kihyun goes back to flipping through the channels, what he didn’t notice was Hyunwoo’s heart rate rising exponentially as Kihyun laid over his chest. This idiot had no idea how he drove Hyunwoo crazy, in an attempt to calm down Hyunwoo drapes his left arm over Kihyun’s body, waiting for him to settle on the spider documentary he wanted to watch.

The documentary droned on, and as much as Kihyun wanted to stay awake, the volatility of emotions he went through in the past hour had greatly exhausted him. About fifteen minutes in he could feel his eyelids, dropping and his head slipped further to rest on Hyunwoo’s nap. After a while, Kihyun wakes up in a start, eyes shooting open to face Hyunwoo who was fiddling around with his soft brown hair, staring at him and not the screen. 

Hyunwoo smiles at the sleepy man, “Hey.”

Kihyun feels blush rising in his cheeks, and he brings his sweater paws to cover his cheeks, “Hey…”

“Sleepy?”

Kihyun nods.

“Wanna take a nap?”

Kihyun shakes his head, “You’re leaving.”

“We can take a nap together, and I’ll wake you up before I leave, how about that?”

“Okay…” Kihyun reluctantly agrees as he gets up from Hyunwoo’s lap. 

Hyunwoo looked on at the little man in confusion as he toddled over to his closet, “Where are you going?”

“To take a shower.”

“… why?” did Hyunwoo even dare to ask this question at this point?

“You gotta take a shower before you sleep, don’t worry I’ll be quick.” And with that Kihyun disappeared into the bathroom. 

He was out in ten minutes, looking refreshed and in a set of fluffy pyjamas. Kihyun flops down on his bed and just stares at Hyunwoo, who was still on the couch, intently.  
Hyunwoo stared back, not understanding the message Kihyun was apparently trying to telepathically transmit to him, “… Yes?”

“You said we were gonna take a nap together,” Kihyun states.

“… … yes?” Hyunwoo was not catching this train of thought Kihyun had apparently sent him.

Kihyun sighs, “You don’t take naps on a couch, you take them one a bed. Besides, the couch is too small for both of us. I mean my bed isn’t all that big, it’s just a queen size, but at least it can fit us better than a couch.”

“Oh,” Hyunwoo finally understood what Kihyun wanted. Seriously they needed to work this communication thing out. But Hyunwoo was still pretty cheekily satisfied that he got invited into Kihyun’s bed, even if it was just to cuddle and nap. 

Once Hyunwoo was at the side of the bed, Kihyun patted at a spot right beside him, “Here.”

Hyunwoo obliges and lays down next to Kihyun. Once he seemed comfortable, Kihyun laid down right next to him, using Hyunwoo’s bicep as a pillow, and cuddling up to his muscular body. Kihyun lets out a soft yawn as he feels his eyelids getting heavier. “Wake me up before you leave ok?”

“Alright, now get some rest Ki,” Hyunwoo places a gentle kiss in Kihyun’s fringe and pulls the smaller man closer into an embrace. Once Kihyun slipped off into his nap, Hyunwoo closed his eyes as well going off into a light slumber of his own. 

It was about 2.34 am when Kihyun felt the soft shake that woke him up. Stretching his arms and legs, he squinted to look at the individual who had disrupted his sleep. When his vision came into focus, he met Hyunwoo’s affectionate gaze as his face hovered right over Kihyun’s. “Time to wake up babe.” Were they really at a “babe” stage yet? Neither Kihyun nor Hyunwoo was sure, but Kihyun didn’t mind it, so Hyunwoo took it as an okay to keep the nickname, along with Ki which he had used earlier. 

Kihyun peered over at Hyunwoo, noticing that he was back in his cut-up turtleneck and leather pants he had found him in in the alleyway. He sat up a little more and Hyunwoo placed a light peck on the tip of his nose. Covering a yawn (and a blush) with his hand Kihyun asks, “Are you leaving now?”

“Mmmhmm, the guys have the car out back to pick me up,” Hyunwoo lightly arranges Kihyun’s messy bed hair. 

Fighting the urge to sleep Kihyun got up and walks Hyunwoo to his apartment door. Before, the door opened he asks, “Will I see you again?”

“Pfft,” Hyunwoo snorts, earning him an annoyed glare from Kihyun. Chuckling he pulls Kihyun in for another quick kiss on the cheek. “Seeing that I love you, I doubt this will be our last meeting.”

“Hmph, I was just checking, you didn’t need to laugh at me,” Kihyun huffs.

Hyunwoo couldn’t help but let out another chuckle at how adorable half-awake Kihyun was being. “I saved my number on your phone, so text or call me if you ever wanna chat. I’ll try to drop by as much as I can, but you should know gang life isn’t the most regular.”

Kihyun nods understandingly, “Ah right, hold on.” With that Kihyun rushes off to open a little drawer by his TV, retrieving what he needed he came back to Hyunwoo’s side. “Here’s my spare key, I’m probably going back to my weird shifts, cause I need to make it up to my classmates for swapping our shifts around this week. If ever I’m not home just use it to get in.” Kihyun’s eyes were wide with excitement and sincerity. 

Hyunwoo pulls him into a hug and mutters, “Thank you, I’ll keep it safe.” He tucks the key into a hidden pocket in his leather pants and pulls Kihyun in for another kiss, this time on the lips. This time around Kihyun was ready, so he closed his eyes to feel Hyunwoo’s lips on his own and melts a little bit into the taller man’s embrace. “I really gotta go Ki. I’ll try to come by soon okay, I love you.”

“Me too,” Kihyun whispers barely audibly.

Of course, Hyunwoo hears it but he had to tease, “Hmmmm? Whatchu say?”

Kihyun shoves him out the door and pouts, “You heard me. Besides aren’t your guys waiting for you?”

Kihyun gently shuts the door in Hyunwoo’s face, leaving him standing outside with a stupid grin plastered on his face. He lingers for a couple of seconds as he listens for Kihyun’s footsteps to leave the other side of the door. Hyunwoo fiddles with the key in his pocket and lets out a joyful sigh. Having indulged his little moment, he jogs lightly to the back entrance of the apartment building and is greeted by a familiar black SUV.

“Took you long enough,” a pale buff man in the driver’s seat chides as Hyunwoo slides into the car next to him. 

“Sorry, it was hard to leave,” Hyunwoo apologizes.

“I can’t believe you’re so whipped for a person you’ve known for a week, how good was the sex?” a deep voice calls from behind.

“We didn’t have sex.”

A sharp gasp followed by a high-pitched male voice speaks up, “Son Hyunwoo didn’t have sex? Who are you and where is our leader?”

“I’m right here you dumbass, and what is wrong with not having sex, I’m not some cockslut like you,” Hyunwoo bites back with no real malice.

“HAHAHHAHA, he got you good hyung! But it is pretty surprising though, how is she like?” a smooth honey-like voice chimes in.

“He’s a he, and he’s like a little hamster, innocent, kindda dumb, but really adorable.”

There is a collective exaggerated gasp from the audience in the car, until a sleepy voice perks up evidently annoyed by the chatter, “Hyunwoo hyung can fuck a horse for all I care, can we just get out of here before Red Dragon finds all of us here.”

The car settles down with a slight unease, and the pale driver starts the engine and speeds off into the pitch-black night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey!
> 
> So I am lowkey way too deep in my own story so I've been writing and writing and writing. All your comments and kudos really make my day and motivates me to develop this even further. I saw some people saying that this feel more domestic than mafia-y and I guess I couldn't stay away from my domestic fluff roots (I'm a pretty new Monbebe so I only have another ShowKi work) do check out my other works if you are interested though!
> 
> Anyway, I am really excited to go deeper into this world and share it with everyone! Please feel free to leave comments, suggestions, feedback and requests, reading them really make my day especially when I should be getting into my finals grind.


	5. The Harassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun's life is forever changed. Even without Hyunwoo by his side, his presence is strongly felt, but then again so is the world Hyunwoo is a part of.

After Hyunwoo leaves, Kihyun’s life returns to normal. Okay just kidding, it was a little different. A little different in that Kihyun would get random text messages from Hyunwoo who had decided to save his name with a little bear and heart emoji. Kihyun didn’t mind if anything he found it cute. The texts would range from “good morning” texts, lighting his phone up at 7.45 am as he got ready for his day, to random messages throughout the day asking if he was eating, sleeping, studying, or just what he was doing. Kihyun wasn’t used to texting anyone so much, so he was a little awkward, but his efforts were adored by Hyunwoo. Sometimes he would reply with random incidents that happened in his day, or a random medical fact he learned in school that he was excited to share. 

Occasionally, Kihyun would get phone calls from Hyunwoo, these were pretty rare, but whenever they happened it would usually be at 9 pm, when Kihyun was curled up in his couch trying to find a good show to watch. Hyunwoo’s voice over the phone was soft and gentle, sending shivers down Kihyun’s spine every time he heard the first “Hello”. Their phone conversations were pretty plain, they were basically their texts verbalized, but somehow even with “nothing to say” the pair could go on for hours and hours never tiring of each other’s digital company. Hyunwoo always ended his calls with a sweet “I love you” which made Kihyun blush all the way down to his toes, and he would just reply “Okay,” before hanging up. 

Hyunwoo would sometimes send Kihyun gifts too. It started out as simple little bouquets that would turn up at the hospital or at Kihyun’s door, with a sweet and simple note which Kihyun had to hide from his classmates and neighbors. But soon it became food deliveries, with short notes of love typed into the message section of receipts, fried chicken was Kihyun’s favorite. The little bouquets got increasingly elaborate over time, dotted with various flowers and colorful tissue paper. Naturally, people were curious about why the solitary Kihyun was starting to receive so many gifts, so his course mates would occasionally approach him to ask about the newest bouquet or the latest meal sent to the hospital front desk. Kihyun wasn’t used to the sudden interest of his classmates, so he tried to interact as politely as possible, but he always dismissed their inquisitions refusing to go into detail as to who this mysterious sender was. Of course, whenever he received a new gift, he would also text Hyunwoo immediately, with an acknowledgment shot, and a shy thank you with a couple of cute emojis.

Hyunwoo made good on his promise to visit Kihyun though he didn’t always visit him in the best state he could be in. The first couple were pretty normal, Kihyun would hear a knock on the door, and when he opened it, he would be greeted by a dashing Hyunwoo leaning on his door frame, in some variation of an all-black outfit. Kihyun’s breath would always get caught in his throat whenever this happened. He was still getting used to how handsome Hyunwoo was. On those evenings, Hyunwoo and Kihyun would wrap themselves in each other’s warmth on Kihyun’s couch, watching a lame show, or a slightly better movie on TV. 

“I missed you,” Hyunwoo would always say while rubbing the side of the small man snuggled in his side, placing light delicate kisses all over Kihyun’s cheeks, lips, and neck. 

Kihyun would occasionally reciprocate, but those were rare and usually just hasty grazes of his lips on Hyunwoo’s skin before he shrunk into a little ball from the embarrassment. Hyunwoo didn’t mind, he would start kissing Kihyun all over again, enough for both of them. Sometimes, when it was possible Hyunwoo would sleepover, cuddling up with his (can one say) boyfriend in the queen-sized bed.

After a while, Hyunwoo started going to Kihyun’s apartment with injuries. They were minor scratches at first, injuries Kihyun would clean up quickly while nagging at him with a pained expression of worry. In those moments, Hyunwoo would always stroke Kihyun’s cheeks gently assuring him that he was alright. 

Hyunwoo was far from alright because the injuries were getting worse. Scratches escalated to sprained wrists and ankles, those escalated to bruises and back eyes and at one point he came back with a gaping gash in his abdomen. That night was arguably one of the scariest nights of Kihyun’s life.

He was just making dinner when he heard violent knocks on his door. Turning off the fire, and cleaning off his hands, Kihyun sauntered over to the door, expecting to see Hyunwoo on the other side. What he didn’t expect was to have Hyunwoo collapse into his arms the moment the door opened, clutching on his abdomen and groaning in pain. Flustered and panicked, Kihyun tried to bring a staggering Hyunwoo to his couch, but the taller man was not going to make it. Every step Kihyun tried to drag him led to a rumbling groan, which made Kihyun break out in cold sweat. Eventually, he gave up on trying to put Hyunwoo on his couch and laid him on the ground to assess the damage.  
Because of the worsening injuries, Kihyun had restocked his first aid kit, got more painkillers (sneaking some stronger one out of the hospital pharmacy), and even got some emergency medical supplies to keep handy in his home, thank God he did, because Hyunwoo was not doing too good tonight.

Once Hyunwoo was laid down on his wooden floor, he noticed the blood-soaked corner of Hyunwoo’s black shirt, and his hand covering it equally drenching in blood. With urgency, Kihyun lifts Hyunwoo’s hands and sees a fresh open wound staring back at him. Blood was gushing out uncontrollably, and he could see Hyunwoo’s muscles spasming through the wound. Hyunwoo began to heave from the pain, screwing his eyes shut and biting on his non-bloodied arm to prevent himself from screaming. 

Kihyun gasped, and tried to remain calm, “It’s a fresh wound. It’s smooth, probably from a knife. It looks about 4 centimeters (a/n: 1.5 inches for my imperial system readers) deep, probably not a stab wound. Okay okay.” Kihyun steadies himself, reciting his observations under his breath to keep his focus. 

He grabs Hyunwoo’s bloodied hand and replaces it over the wound. “Hyunwoo, I know it hurts, but press down as hard as you can. I’ll get my kit and I’ll be back okay?”

Despite the pain, Hyunwoo manages a nod and applies as much pressure as he could muster over his wound. With that done, Kihyun rushes to get his first aid kit, towels and fills a random bottle with warm water from his flask. 

He skids back to Hyunwoo’s side with everything and gently pries Hyunwoo’s arm from his teeth. He replaces it with a hand towel and instructs gently, “Bite on this, it’s going to hurt.” With tears of pain brimming his eyes, Hyunwoo bites down on the towel, screwing his eyes shut from a new round of pain. You would practically hear Kihyun’s heart shatter when that happened.

Keeping his composure as best as he could, he proceeded to the deep laceration in Hyunwoo’s abdomen. With a clean towel, Kihyun placed both hands over the open wound and leaned his body weight onto it. This sends another jolt of pain through Hyunwoo who tries to writhe out of Kihyun’s hold, but the little man was firm and he tries to soothe the man beneath him with his doctor voice, “I know, I know, I’m sorry Hyunwoo I need to do this or you’ll bleed to death.”

When Hyunwoo started to ease up on the squirming, Kihyun lifted up the blood-soaked towel to check the wound, the bleeding was starting to slow down because of the pressure Kihyun had applied, but he knew this was only temporary. Working quickly, Kihyun rummaged through his organized first aid kit and took out a needle and thread. He carefully threaded the thread through the sharp curved needle and disinfected the point with some disinfectant spray. He cleans the wound with a clean towel and the warm water and readies himself for what he was about to do.

Before he went in he looked over at Hyunwoo who barely had his eyes open, straining to look at Kihyun. The (almost) doctor swallowed his tears and stated plainly, “I need to stitch you up. I don’t have any painkillers. It’s gonna hurt, but bear with me okay?”

When Hyunwoo didn’t respond, Kihyun speaks again more firmly, but with an evident tinge of fear and worry, “Baby…? You need to bear with me okay?” Hyunwoo gives a weak nod and rolls his head back when he feels another round of pain shoot through his body from his wound. That was the first time Kihyun ever called him “Baby”, romantic I know. 

Taking in a deep breath and calming his nerves, Kihyun went straight to work. When the suture needle first pierced Hyunwoo’s skin, the man started to squirm again. “Hold still!” Kihyun commanded, forcing Hyunwoo to channel all his willpower and strength to keep hold his own body down. Kihyun worked deftly and smoothly, quickly suturing the wound shut. Honestly, he got way more practical medical experience from patching up Hyunwoo than any of his 16-hour shifts at the hospital, though this skill he owed to having had to deal with all kinds of wounds in A&E. 

The tension in Kihyun’s nerve snapped once the wound was stitched close, and he lets out a sigh of relief. Hyunwoo had also stopped squirming, body relaxing slowly onto the wooden floor, but he was still heaving. Without a break, Kihyun carefully disinfected the fresh suture and covered it up with gauze and cotton bandages. Securing it with medical tape, Kihyun packed up his kit and retreated from Hyunwoo’s side. Watching his love leave, Hyunwoo lets out a soft groan, but Kihyun ignores it.

After placing the bloodied towels his kitchen sink in boiling hot water, and returning his kit to his bathroom, Kihyun returned to Hyunwoo’s side with an old rag, blood stains from Hyunwoo’s last injury still prominently on display. Kihyun got on his knees and began scrubbing at the blood that had pooled on his floor, he prayed that his landlord wouldn’t notice it when his lease would eventually end, who knew how much it would cost to replace blood-soaked wooden panels. Once Kihyun got to as many places as he could without shifting Hyunwoo, he got up again, ignoring Hyunwoo’s whimpers. He removes the towel between Hyunwoo’s teeth tossed it into the boiling water with the other towels.  
Kihyun then proceeded to take a quick shower, changing into his pyjamas before finally returning to Hyunwoo’s side with painkillers and some warm water. He sat down by Hyunwoo’s head and Hyunwoo weakly tries to reach out to touch Kihyun’s folded legs. Kihyun scoots a little closer so Hyunwoo could reach him and he looks straight into the hazy eyes of his lover. 

“Do you think you can swallow this on your own?” Kihyun waves a familiar pill in front of his eyes. Hyunwoo tries to nod, but his face soon contorts from the pain in his abdomen.  
Kihyun sighs and pops the pill into his own mouth, drinking a little water that he kept in his cheeks. Before Hyunwoo could register what was happening, Kihyun had gently opened up his mouth and connected their lips. With a gentle spurt, Kihyun transferred the pill and water into Hyunwoo’s mouth pushing it slightly down his esophagus. Breaking away from the sort-of-kiss, Kihyun closed Hyunwoo’s mouth and instructs, “Swallow.”

Hyunwoo does as he is told, squinting at the pain that he felt from having to contract his upper body muscles. He feels the pill slip through his digestive tract, and he opens his eyes to look at Kihyun, the only problem was that the little man had gotten up and left his sight again. Hyunwoo lets out a shallow sigh but perks up when he hears the familiar sound of little bare feet padding over. 

Kihyun gently lifts Hyunwoo’s head and slides a pillow beneath it and places another one next to it. He drapes a fuzzy blanket over Hyunwoo and tucks in next to the larger man. Once he was on eye level with the man, Kihyun reached his hand over to stroke Hyunwoo’s cheek. “What happened Hyunwoo?” Kihyun dared to ask quietly.

Hyunwoo plants a soft kiss on the base of Kihyun’s palm and brings his hands up to hold onto Kihyun’s, “Nothing babe, they just got me this time. But it’s okay.”

Kihyun knew the territory war was still going on. He knew Hyunwoo was putting his life on the line every single day. He knew the fights were getting more violent with every escalating injury that walked through his apartment door. He knew, he knew, and he was terrified. 

Tears well up and escape Kihyun’s little eyes as he whimpers, “Don’t do this to me. I thought I was going to lose you. What if I didn’t know what to do. Are you going to leave me all alone?”

Hyunwoo grips onto Kihyun’s hand as his heart began to ache with guilt. That was the first time Kihyun had ever cried in front of him. He traces Kihyun’s hands with small kisses as he tries to comfort the crying man, “I’m sorry babe. I’m sorry Ki. I’ll be more careful next time, I promise. This time they got me good, but there won’t be a next time I swear. I will never leave you alone, I’ll never leave you. Baby, I love you.”

“You keep saying that, but you always come back to be looking worse than before. Is that love?” Kihyun hicks from his sobs.

Hyunwoo’s hands released Kihyun’s and were now on Kihyun’s cheeks trying to soothe his lover with his touch. He wipes away Kihyun’s never-ending tears and hushes, “I’m sorry baby, I really am for making you worry. Thank you for saving my life again baby. I’m sorry.”

“Oh, shut up,” Kihyun lightly punches at Hyunwoo’s chest and leans into Hyunwoo’s touch. Because of the wound, Kihyun couldn’t snuggle up to Hyunwoo like he was used to, but he leans into his boyfriend’s big hands on his cheek. Kihyun’s breath slowly steadied as he felt Hyunwoo’s warmth reaching him through his fingertips. With his hands, he reached out to hold onto Hyunwoo’s spare hands, and the pair lull into a peaceful slumber. 

Hyunwoo stuck around for a couple of days while he was recovering from his wound, enjoying the domesticity with Kihyun, but he couldn’t stay for long. Once he could move with relatively little pain (after taking painkillers), he left again. The next day, a large bouquet of roses greeted Kihyun at the hospital front desk, once again it was for him.

It is probably wise to mention now that Hyunwoo was not the only source of activity disrupting Kihyun’s solitude. Paralleling the arrival of Hyunwoo’s gifts were other less savory items delivered to Kihyun’s apartment and workplace. Anonymous letters would pile up in his letterbox, most of them were just blank papers, no addressee, no addressor. Among the piles of blank papers, there would be the occasional newspaper clipping, typically one about a recent murder, or rape. Kihyun was a little annoyed by them but was not really that bothered. He would smooth out the blank papers to use for his homework later and toss the clippings into the recycling (the content was trash, but the paper itself wasn’t, he would reason). 

Whoever was sending Kihyun these “letters’ were probably not that happy with his response, because these blank letters were soon replaced by explicit threats. Written in blood-red ink (Kihyun knew it wasn’t real blood because he snuck one of the letters into his university lab to check if it was) the sender would simply write “You’re Dead” or “Watch Your Back” or “We’re Going to Get You.” That sent shivers down Kihyun’s spine, so he started avoiding slip roads, and always carried a torch with him when he was walking home at night. Kihyun couldn’t quite figure out why he was receiving these letters, but he was getting increasingly unsettled.

Over at the hospital, other than Hyunwoo’s lunch and flower deliveries Kihyun was experiencing an oddly increasing frequency of violence directed to him. Whenever he was posted to the A&E, especially on the night shift, there would always be at least one man brandishing a knife, or a broken beer bottle trying to attack him at some point in his shift. At first, he thought it was just a rising trend of drunken violence in the hospital emergency department, but after conversing with the nurses and his classmates he realized he was the only one being attacked. Luckily security was always vigilant, and he never got too seriously hurt, though once a stray shard from a broken bottle did cut open his finger, something Hyunwoo did not leave unnoticed. 

When Hyunwoo realized his man was injured he immediately snatched it up and questioned, “What’s this?!”

Wincing from the sudden maneuver Kihyun said, “Ow, it’s my hand, what else?”

“Kihyun I’m talking about this bandaid. When and how did this happen?” Hyunwoo pressed with hurried concern, but he loosened his grip a little to let Kihyun find a more comfortable position. 

“I cut myself at work, I deal with scalpels all the time, injuries like these are normal,” Kihyun realized that Hyunwoo was probably going to overreact if he told him that he got attacked so he decided to play off the injury.

Satisfied with the explanation, Hyunwoo placed a light kiss on the bandaid, “You gotta be careful babe, don’t make me worry.”

“Sorry,” Kihyun muttered, feeling kind of guilty for hiding the truth from Hyunwoo. 

If only things stopped at a cut finger, because the harassment did not stop there. Over the next couple of months, as Hyunwoo got more injured, Kihyun’s “gifts” were getting increasingly violent and grotesque. The letters didn’t stop, many of them getting longer, going into deep deep detail about what they would do to Kihyun, things so vulgar and vile that it was beyond a regular person’s imagination. Letters written in blood (yes, Kihyun checked) were also delivered not only to his apartment but to the hospital front desk. Packages of trash, sewage, and feces would be delivered too, or just unceremoniously splattered all over his front door. Kihyun might be a clueless idiot, but at this point he was genuinely scared, but still, he didn’t want to tell Hyunwoo about it.

The last straw came the week of his final exams before Kihyun’s last summer break. It was a Saturday afternoon, and Hyunwoo had stayed over, thankfully no new injuries. Kihyun was hunched over his coffee table working on his revision, while Hyunwoo was sprawled out on the couch basking in the warm sun. Every so often, he would reach out to touch Kihyun’s hair or cheeks or arm or leg just to bother him, but Kihyun was never distracted for long. 

He was going through his last stack of notes when his concentration was disrupted by violent bangs on his apartment door. Furrowing his brows in frustration at having his momentum disrupted he stormed towards his door. 

“Who is it?” Kihyun calls out to the other side. No response. “What the fuck?” Kihyun raises his heels to get on his tiptoes to look through the peephole. Nobody was there, but there was a package on the ground. 

Cautiously Kihyun opens the door and picks up the small gift box at his front door. Without dwelling too much, he carefully removed the lid of the box. What followed was a high-pitched scream and a soft thud, which had Hyunwoo sprinting over from the couch. 

“What happened?!” Hyunwoo questioned, but all he saw was a partially covered gift box on the ground, and Kihyun pale as a sheet, trembling against the wall. 

Hyunwoo gingerly wraps his arms around Kihyun’s shaking shoulders and pulls him in slightly. He tries to hush and comfort the jittered man, “Shhhhh, shhhhh it’s okay, it’s okay babe. I’m here, it’s okay. What happened?”

Kihyun wound his arms around Hyunwoo’s waste burying his face into Hyunwoo’s chest trying to suppress his tears. “The… the box,” was all he managed to muffle out as he continued to shake violently in Hyunwoo’s arms. 

Hyunwoo’s eyes turned to the offending item on the ground and bent down slightly to pick it up, not letting go of Kihyun. With one hand rubbing circles to calm Kihyun down, Hyunwoo used his free hand to knock the lid off the box, what he saw inside nearly made him gag too. 

It was a rat, a dead rat, a dead rat with its stomach sliced open and guts pulled out in full display, pinned to the bottom of the unsuspecting gift box. On the bottom of the box, Hyunwoo recognized a familiar insignia: Red Dragon. 

“Ki…” Hyunwoo begins.

“I’m sorry Hyunwoo, I’m sorry,” Kihyun cries in panic. “I’ve been getting these letters, these packages for months now. They all say they are out to get me, out to rape me, out to kill me. They don’t just send it here, they send it to the hospital, to school. And… and whenever I’m on the night shift I keep getting attacked by these random men. I should have told you sooner, I should have said something, but I didn’t. I’m sorry baby, I’m sorry. I’m so scared, I’m so so scared. They’re gonna get me.”

Angry, livid, furious, none of these words are enough to describe the deep, black rage that was boiling within Hyunwoo. He took deep breathes to calm his emotions while continuing to stroke Kihyun’s trembling back in an attempt to calm the small man down. Red Dragon found him, they found Kihyun, and that can only mean trouble. 

Hyunwoo pulls Kihyun closer to his chest and places soft loving kisses on the crown of his head. “It’s okay baby, it’s okay. They’re not going to get you.”

“But they say they’re going to! Hyunwoo!” Kihyun’s wails are muffled into Hyunwoo’s chest.

Hyunwoo swallows hard. He was used to Red Dragon’s threats, and all the standard intimidation tactics of the underworld, but Kihyun most definitely wasn’t. “Why don’t I take you to live with me for a while,” Hyunwoo cautiously suggests.

“No.”

Hyunwoo was stunned by the sharp response, “What? Why?”

“I’ve gotta do my finals.”

Seriously Yoo Kihyun, seriously?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I am a terrible person who prefers writing fanfiction over being a productive human being (I'm sorry world T>T). I hope you like this chapter, it is a lil more angsty and a lil more mafia. Also if anyone is wondering Hyunwoo and Kihyun's relationship is not always going to be fluffy like cotton candy (ok that is all I have to say). Please feel free to leave any comments, suggestions, feedback and requests.


	6. The Beginning of Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun refuses to leave because of his exams, but with the growing threat of Red Dragon is that even a good idea?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has depictions of violence (I can't really determine how graphic it is but it is there). You have been warned.   
> -  
> -  
> -  
> ENJOY!!

“Kihyun, you’re sobbing in my chest right now, fearing for your life… and you still want to do your finals?” Hyunwoo’s voice is gentle as he continues to hold onto a whimpering Kihyun, but the incredulity in his voice was hard to miss.

“You don’t understand Hyunwoo. It’s my last couple of exams before I finish up my last round of clinical rotations next semester to graduate. I’m this close to becoming a doctor, I can’t miss them!” Kihyun explains before nuzzling into Hyunwoo’s chest again as a fresh set of tears brim over his eyes. 

“Babe… “

“NO!” Kihyun half yells in frustration.

Hyunwoo was kind of shocked by how agitated the little man was, but he understood that Kihyun was just in terrible shock. Continuing to rub a soothing hand on Kihyun’s back Hyunwoo gives in, “Okay okay. I’ll work something out with the guys. Now, let me get rid of this okay? Make yourself a hot chocolate, turn on that nature film you wanted to watch, I’ll be right back.”

Kihyun sniffles and nods before breaking away from Hyunwoo’s chest. Hyunwoo heads out to dispose of the vile package, while Kihyun goes to scrub down his hands and make hot chocolate as his boyfriend instructed. With a slightly trembling hand, he added extra marshmallows into his cup and headed over to the couch. He wraps himself up in a fuzzy blanket and flips through the channels to find the nature film and distract himself from everything that happened. All this while Kihyun tried and tried to calm down, but he was shaken, he was shaken to his core. In an effort to further distract himself he starts listing the medical concepts he needed to know for his finals. 

At the same time, Hyunwoo had made quick business to toss the abused rat into the garbage disposal, but he didn’t return to the apartment right away. He leans against the wall adjacent to the building’s trash chute and runs his fingers through his hair in frustration. He fucked up, Red Dragon found Kihyun, and he can’t convince his lover to leave with him, he fucked up. He contemplates trying to talk Kihyun into leaving again but quickly abandoned the idea, that little man packed a whole tonne of stubborn in his bones, and he knew how important these exams were to Kihyun. He sighed as he took out his phone to engage the next best option: surveillance. 

It took Hyunwoo a while to coax his closest members to agree to his plan, but eventually, they relented when he promised fancier takeout for dinner in the coming week. When he returns to the apartment, he spots Kihyun wrapped up like a riceball on the couch, eyes intently on the screen that was displaying the expansive mountains of North America. Hyunwoo’s chest tightened in affection and guilt. When Kihyun spots the taller man walk through the door, his gaze softens into fresh tears and he makes grabby hands calling the man over for cuddles. And that is how the rest of the weekend went, with Hyunwoo constantly by Kihyun’s side, somehow trying to cuddle away the trauma. Somehow or another, Kihyun was still able to do his revision.

Monday came and Hyunwoo had to leave, it broke his heart to see the latent fear in Kihyun’s eyes but he had to go. With passionate and fervent kisses, he promised to protect him and wished Kihyun good luck in his exams. Kihyun went about his week, doing his exams, and wrapping up his shifts to get ready for the summer holiday. A tight tension hung over his head throughout as he became extremely jumpy to people who brushed too close when he walked, or to sudden sounds he heard on the street. Kihyun also began to spot a strange black car that seemed to follow him everywhere. When he first noticed, he texted Hyunwoo in a panic but got assured that they were his “colleagues” whom he had dispatched to ensure Kihyun’s safety. 

Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday. Kihyun was finally done with his exams and his shifts. Despite the tension and fear, Kihyun allowed himself to indulge in a moment of relief. He went to eat his favorite fried chicken and was currently wrapped up on the usual spot on his couch with a warm cup of tea ready to watch anything good the TV had to offer. A part of him was kind of sad that Hyunwoo wasn’t here to share in this moment of bliss, but he couldn’t help the craziness of Hyunwoo’s life. 

Oh well, Kihyun settled, I guess it’s just me tonight. 

He starts lazily flipping through the channels when the peace of his night got disrupted by violent slams on his door. That was eerily familiar. Instinctively Kihyun turned down the volume of his television and held his breath, maybe if the people outside couldn’t hear anything they would go away. 

Nope, that wasn’t the case. Because the slamming continued, this time accompanied by a harsh voice yelling, “Come out Shownu! We know you’re in there with your little boyfriend!”

Who the fuck is Shownu, Kihyun thought. Against typical logic, Kihyun got out of his spot and inched over to his door. Careful not to make a sound, he looks through the peephole to see two men in masks brandishing a large knife and a baseball bat with iron nails nailed at the end of it. Both weapons had specks of red on them, indicating that they have been put into use before, and probably recently. Kihyun’s breath hitched, and he held onto his mouth as he sent an urgent text to Hyunwoo.

[There are men with weapons outside my door]

Just as Kihyun hits send, another wave of violent attacks was laid upon his apartment door, “It isn’t good for you to keep us waiting you motherfucker. COME OUT HERE!”

Fuck, Kihyun thought as he suppressed his urge to scream, I hope they don’t wake up the neighbors. He had to do something, he had to try to get them to go away.

With a timid squeak, Kihyun musters a reply to the taunt, “I… I think you’ve got the wrong place. There is no Shownu here.” He wasn’t lying, he didn’t even know a Shownu, such a strange name.

The knocks dissipate, and for a split second, Kihyun thought the men had left. But before he could settle in that relief a second voice speaks up, softer, but it was greasy and slimy, almost like a snake that had just take a bath in a vat of oil. “The lover boy speaks.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Kihyun tries to retort while his knees violently shook. 

“Don’t play dumb with us you little whore. We know Shownu has been visiting this apartment,” the greasy voice pursues. Kihyun felt like he could feel the man’s words slithering up and down his body sending waves of shudders.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. There is no Shownu here.”

“Stop with your games bitch!” the first voice shouts.

“We know who you are… Yoo. Ki. Hyun,” the second voice slicks. 

Kihyun freezes in his spot, he felt his pupils constrict and his eyes widen. They knew who he was. They knew who he was.

“Hehehe, cat got your tongue Kihyunnie?” the second voice taunts. “We know you’re in there, now surrender your little boyfriend like the good bitch that you are, and we’ll leave. We don’t want to hurt you.” Bullshit.

Kihyun’s body gagged at the “endearing” way the slimy voice was calling out to him, he chokes back his vomit and replies shakily, “I… I am Yoo Kihyun that’s right. But… but there really is no Shownu here. I don’t know a Shownu-“ His rambling is cut off by a heavy punch to his door which caused the walls around him to vibrate.

“It isn’t good to lie Kihyunnie! Now bring that son of a bitch out before we break down this door!” the second voice hollers, but the grease could still be felt in his words. 

With that, the two men resumed their rampage of Kihyun’s apartment door, this time more violent and more aggressive than before. Everything was shaking, the door, the walls, the picture frames on the wall, heck even the floor shook. Kihyun tried to shrink into his wall as he watched in terror how his door gives way slightly with every hit. He felt paralyzed, powerless, pathetic. His little body shakes and it shakes and it shakes, and he squints his eyes praying that everything will go away, that everything will stop. 

In a stroke of random courage, Kihyun lunges over to his door and pushes his full body weight onto it. He didn’t know if this was going to do anything, but he knew that he had to do everything he could to prevent the man from entering his apartment. With hot tears in his eyes, Kihyun mustered up all the strength his little body could contain and pushed back against the raging storm. 

The men jostle for dominance and Kihyun presses his heels on his wooden floor trying to get leverage, but even with all his efforts, he couldn’t hold up for long. BANG! The bolt plate finally gave way, flinging the door opening, pushing Kihyun to the ground. The young medical student scrambled to find his bearings as he looked up to face the menacing men in the mask. 

They stepped into his apartment with their filthy boots, causing Kihyun to wince. They twist their heads as they eye a shrunken Kihyun who had curled up into a protective ball on the ground. Kihyun’s breaths are shallow and tense, his eyes dart around to take in everything around him, trying to devise a plan, a strategy, something to let him escape. He sees the weapons, the red blood stains, and gulps, will his blood be next. The men are clad in leather from head to toe, on the corner of their jackets was the delicate embroidery of a dragon in bright red thread. Their hands were tucked in gloves, evidently experienced administrators of violence. 

One of them crouches down to Kihyun’s eye level, a familiar greasy voice slips out through the mask as he brings a gloved hand to lightly stroke Kihyun’s pale, translucent cheek. “You’re even prettier than the descriptions led on. No wonder Shownu was seduced by you. Like a white lily, so pure, so innocent, I wonder what kind of slut you become in bed when he has you pinned down at his mercy.”

Kihyun gulps and tries to move away from the man’s hands, “Like I said, I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t know a Shownu.”

The man grabs Kihyun’s cheeks between his black leather hands, and painfully pulls the student closer to his mask, “I told you that it isn’t good to lie Kihyunnie, what a bad boy you are. Now, I’ll ask nicely again. Where. Is. Shownu.”

“I don’t know,” Kihyun manages to whimper out. Once that answer slipped out of his lips, Kihyun’s head was aggressively thrown down to wood panels of his floor. Kihyun raises his throbbing head but was met with a tight slap leaving a burning sensation on his cheeks. Liquid drips from his nose, he’s bleeding. The man before him yanks him up by the roots of his fringe and he whimpers.

Kihyun feels the chill of metal graze his neck when the slimy man taunts, “Seems like nice words don’t work with you, you little wench. I didn’t want to leave any scars or cuts, wanted to deliver to the boss in pristine conditions, but it seems like I might have to resort to those measure. Huh? Kihyunnie, do you want your pretty little face cut up like sashimi?” If Kihyun didn’t like sashimi before, he sure as hell did not like it now. 

Hot tears escape Kihyun’s eyes in panic, “I really don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Fuck,” the greasy man spits, “Houndstooth break his legs.” At the command, the second burly man reached out to grab Kihyun by the ankles. Kihyun tries to defensively curl his legs closer to his chest but the man was far too strong, and he easily stretches his thin legs out onto the wooden floor. The man lifts up his modified baseball bat, and Kihyun squinted his eyes to brace for the impact. This is where he dies, he was sure of it. 

THUD! The sound of a large body hitting against a hard surface reaches Kihyun’s ears. He doesn’t feel the man’s hands on his ankles anymore, just as his brain was registering this the hand that was gripping his cheeks was also ripped away. With his eyes still shut, Kihyun hears grunt and curses, the sound of fists colliding, and two muffled gunshots. Silence.   
They’re gonna get me, they’re gonna get me, Kihyun’s thoughts ring as he hugs his knees and shivers on his floor. He hears the rustling of leather clothes and boots approach him and he thinks about his family, his classmates, his Hyunwoo. He’s never going to see that bear of a man again he thought. 

Kihyun was fully ready to melt into a puddle of despair until he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his small body, a familiar scent wafts into his nose. Cautiously he opens his eyes slightly and sees the black hair he had grown so familiar with. His ears were ringing from the adrenaline, but when his ear canals clear he hears, “… Kihyun-ah! Ki! Baby! Baby can you hear me? Ki?!!!!”

“Hyunwoo?” Kihyun barely whispers out, and the man before him came into focus. He wasn’t the slimy man in a mask anymore, it was Hyunwoo with his slick black hair face twisting in concern. “Hyunwoo…” Kihyun reaches out to touch his lover’s face.

Hyunwoo leans into the little man’s shivering palms, “I’m sorry baby, I’m sorry I couldn’t get here sooner. What did they do to you Ki? I swear I’m gonna kill them, I’m gonna kill all of them!” Hyunwoo was shaking in rage as he takes in the battered state Kihyun was in. His nose was bleeding, there were bruises all over his body. 

“I’m okay… I’m okay,” Kihyun tries to still his shaking voice as he reassures Hyunwoo with soft strokes. 

“We gotta go Ki, it’s not safe here anymore. Pack your things we’re leaving,” Hyunwoo commands, lifting Kihyun to his feet and pushing him to his closet to pack up. Kihyun obliges in a blur, not fully comprehending everything that was happening. All he knew was that Hyunwoo told him he had to go, so go he will. In a daze, he stuffs some clothes into an open backpack, his phone, his charger, and even tips the content of his tea into the sink (even in a state of shock Yoo Kihyun knew how to clean up after himself). 

Hyunwoo helped him slip into his sneakers, and he was practically dragged along out of his apartment. From the corner of his eye, he notices two limp bodies lying in a pool of red. He turns his head curiously and sees the men in masks, unconscious, dead. Before he could react, Hyunwoo turns his head forward to the path in front of them, “Don’t look.” Kihyun doesn’t look back.

The pair scuttle down the apartment building stairs and emerge from the door into the cold night. Kihyun spots a familiar black car and follows Hyunwoo’s lead towards it. When they were about halfway there, gunshots ripped through the air. In that instance, Kihyun snaps back into reality and turns to face Hyunwoo in silent terror. Little metal cylinders cut through the night, slicing the thick air like hot knives, they were under attack. 

“Shit,” Hyunwoo grunts as he takes out a gun a holster under his jacket. He pushes Kihyun forward ahead of him towards the car and commands, “To the car, quickly!”

Kihyun’s body responds before his mind could. Clutching onto his backpack for dear life, he sprints towards the black car, his eyes were trained on the door, he had to reach it, he had to reach it. Meanwhile, Hyunwoo was engaged in a directionless gunfight with bullets flying in from what felt like everywhere. He shoots at wherever he thought the enemy might be, but truth be told he could not tell if he was shooting at a person or a ghost. He hears shots being fired from behind him, becoming aware that his members had joined in the defense with weapons of their own. Screams of pain and grunts of injury pierce through the night. 

When Kihyun was a step away from the car, the door springs open as if like magic, and an arm pulls him into the metal vehicle. The door slams shut behind him, and Hyunwoo slips into the passenger seat in front of him. He could tell Hyunwoo was bleeding, did he get shot again? Before he could ask, Hyunwoo yells out at the driver, “Wonho step on it!”   
Acceding to the command, the car roars to life getting ready to speed off, but Kihyun could see that the door opposite him was still open. 

“The door –“ Kihyun starts, but is cut short by a blond man swinging in like a nimble ninja, slamming the open door shut. 

“Go!” Hyunwoo commands, and the car took off.

“Wooo! That was fun, we haven’t had that much action since last week,” the blond man cheered, arranging himself in the car and buckling his seatbelt. 

“You’re getting rusty Minhyuk-hyung,” a giggly voice chimes in from the back.

“Oh, shut up babe, you know I was beautiful out there,” the blond man retorts.

Kihyun was stunned silent. Taking in the interior of the car he registers everything he saw. Black leather seats, black tinted windows, Hyunwoo in the front, and three men he didn’t recognize. A man as pale as snow sat in front driving, a blond man by the name of “Minhyuk” sat beside him, and another man with spiked up black hair sat behind him. What the fuck?

Before Kihyun could speak, “Minhyuk” leans in just inches away from his face, “So I’ve been meaning to ask you this for a while…”

“Huh?” Kihyun manages to squeak in reply, shocked by the closeness of the man named “Minhyuk”.

“What does Shownu hyung’s dick feel like?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all,
> 
> Glad to see that the sprinkling of angst and violence has made people excited for more hehehe. Thank you for all your lovely comments and engagements with the story. I've literally been losing sleep writing this cause I have an overactive imagination at night. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, please feel free to leave any comments, suggestions, requests, and feedback. 
> 
> Just a quick note as well, Minhyuk's name is in quotations because his identity technically hasn't been confirmed yet. It's like it's a floating name until the character is formally introduced. 
> 
> P.s. Love y'all so much for the support!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> P.p.s is sexy time something y'all are interested in seeing in this story? Cause I have ideas ;))


	7. The Safehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun is brought to the Black Bear safehouse and finally gets introduced to the members of the gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with the previous chapter I am not going to be referring to the characters by their names until they are formally introduced. I tried to write out the dialogue as clearly as possible, but I apologize ahead of time if it gets confusing.
> 
> Also this is quite a long chapter  
> 
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!

“Huh?” Kihyun stares back at “Minhyuk” in a daze, not understanding his question.

“Oh c’mon there’s no need to be shy, you can talk to me about it,” “Minhyuk” prods cheekily.

“Talk… about what?” 

“Stop teasing him Minhyuk, he’s obviously in shock. You don’t need to put him through even more by exposing how thirsty you are 24/7,” the driving man chides.

“But hyuuuuuuung,” “Minhyuk whines.

“Shush,” Hyunwoo scolds from his seat and turns around to check on the situation behind.

At Hyunwoo’s word, “Minhyuk” slinks back into his seat and his shoulders sag in dejection. 

“You okay Ki?” Hyunwoo’s tone is gentle, and he ignores the silent scream “Minhyuk” lets out when he utters that nickname. The mafia leader stretches out his hand as far as he can reach towards his lover. 

Kihyun leans forward a little and touches those fingers ever so lightly, “I… I think so. I’m just tired.” Everything was too much, everything happened so fast, and nothing made sense. All he wanted to do was cuddle into Hyunwoo’s broad chest and forget this all happened. 

“Mmmm,” Hyunwoo hums in understanding, “get some rest, it’s going to be a long drive to the safehouse.”

“What’s *yawn* a safehouse?” Kihyun asks as he slumps into his seat, feeling his eyelids get heavier. 

“You’ll see, catch some sleep babe.”

“O*yawn*kay,” Kihyun drifts off to sleep while firmly clutching onto his backpack. 

When Kihyun wakes up the first time, the five men were still on the road, everyone was knocked out except for the driver. He looks out the window and watches as the buildings get smaller and smaller, they were driving out of the city. Thank god his finals were over. He looks around and the car is in a comforting state of peace, deciding that he felt safe in this space, he lulls himself back to sleep by the whirring of the engine that was speeding out of the Seoul skyline. 

The second time Kihyun wakes up was because of Hyunwoo’s light shakes. “Wake up baby, we’re here.”

Indeed, the car had stopped, and Kihyun notices the other men bumbling out of the black car, stretching out their backs from the stiffness of sitting still for so long. He spots little specks of light outside the car; they had arrived at a large wooden cabin, one that looked straight out of an American sitcom about a ridiculously rich family, is this even Korea? Kihyun instinctively leans into Hyunwoo’s chest which was right next to his head, seeking his warmth and his steady heartbeat.

Hyunwoo chuckles at the submissive behavior of Kihyun and plants a soft kiss on the crown of his head. He places one arm under Kihyun’s knees and the other behind his back, in one lift, he picks up Kihyun bridal style and removes him from the car as if they were a newlywed couple heading off to consummate their wedding night. Kihyun didn’t care, he just liked being in Hyunwoo’s arms. 

The pale driver holds the door open and Hyunwoo carries Kihyun into the cabin. It truly was a sight to behold. High ceilings, modern amenities, and slick interior design, the cabin looked more like a movie set and less like a place where people lived. Feeling self-conscious about his surroundings, Kihyun wiggled in Hyunwoo’s arms, and Hyunwoo set him down. Still holding onto his backpack, he trails behind Hyunwoo who leads him and the other three men into an open dining area. All the while, Kihyun takes sneak peeks at the ornate decorations and modern furniture that adorned the interior of this cabin. Is this what all safe houses look like. 

At the dining area, there were two new characters seated at the large dining table. One was resting his head on the table, and the other was staring intently at an expansive excel sheet on his laptop. The pale driver approaches the collapsed man and lightly rubs his back to wake him up when the man rises Kihyun notices his large droopy eyes, thick lips, and impossibly small face. He was so handsome, and the pale driver plants a light peck on the man’s forehead as a greeting, as he takes a seat next to him. “Minhyuk” lunges towards the man on the laptop greeting him with a tight hug and peppering his annoyed face with little kisses. He takes a seat on the right of the man and the other man that was in the car take a seat on the left. Hyunwoo saunters over and takes his place at the head of the table. Kihyun leans back into the wall trying to blend in. 

“So, what’s the status,” Hyunwoo unofficially opens the meeting the six men have gathered for.

“Red Dragon attacked us at Gangnam and Yongsan. Bambam and JB was able to fight them off but we took heavy losses. Four men on Bambam’s side, and seven on JB’s,” the sleepy man reports. 

“They also managed to swipe up some of our weapons that were stored in Gwangjin. Hyorin was able to disperse them before they were able to take most of it, but we’ve lost a good number of weapons,” the man on the laptop continues. 

“Mmmm,” Hyunwoo nods as he furrows his eyebrows in concentration, “what about the poisonings?”

“No updates on that, we’ve been trying to investigate what poison it is but it’s beyond any of our experiences,” the man with the spiky hair replies. 

“Hyunwoo-hyung, we really cannot afford taking anymore hits, we need to go in on a full-frontal attack,” the pale driver speaks up.

“Hoseokie hyung, you can’t be serious right? You saw the Red Dragon forces today, they’re ballooned in numbers, we can’t possibly face them in a direct confrontation,” “Minhyuk” rebuts.

“I agree with Hoseok hyung, Red Dragon is getting out of hand, not respecting any of our past agreements and crossing territory lines. If we let them continue encroaching into our territory we will be overwhelmed,” the sleepy man sides with “Hoseok”.

“I’m with Minhyuk hyung on this. I’ve heard from our agents that Red Dragon has been able to recruit some highly skilled members in the past couple of months, ruthless, merciless, deathly skilled. The odds are stacked against us,” the man with the spikey hair rebukes. 

“But we’re basically sitting ducks right now –” “Hoseok” starts to argue back.

“Don’t be stupid Hoseok hyung, if we charge in it is a death wish,” the man on the laptop speaks up, not looking away from his laptop.

“Changkyun-ah,” “Hoseok” starts, and the men descend into a chaos of arguments. They bounce back and forth and back and forth on what is the next steps that should be taken to fight off Red Dragon. Some wanted a strategy, others wanted a reckless all-out attack, neither side was backing down. Hyunwoo sighs as he makes weak attempts to stop the chaos but it just made things worst.

“… Hyunwoo hyung, are you seriously siding with these cowards?” “Hoseok” bites.

“What the fuck, I am no coward Lee Hoseok, who saved your ass last week when you got terrified by a flopping fish at the dock,” the blond man hollers.

“That was one time!”

“Right shall we talk about the birds incident two days ago?!”

“Hoseok” looked ready to strangle the blond man that was taunting him and the sleepy man beside him raised his arm to keep him back. “Hyung, calm down, calm down!”

“Hyungwon ah! Listen to what Minhyuk said!” the pale man whines. 

“I know I know –” “Hyungwon” continues to try and hold the man back. Hoseok was struggling to maneuver out of the lanky man’s barricade when a timid voice cut through all the chaos.

“You’ve got the math wrong.” Silence befalls the table as their heads simultaneously turn to the source of the voice. It was Kihyun’s voice, and amidst the chaos, the young medical doctor had slipped behind the man in the laptop fascinated by the columns of numbers and information. 

“What the – what did you say?” “Changkyun” nearly cusses from the shock.

“I said you’ve got the math wrong. You copied the wrong formula over, and you’ve also input the wrong numbers, that’s why the numbers don’t match up,” naturally, Kihyun’s arms take over the laptop controls and fixes the errors he had spotted. “Here you go, it should be fine now.” And indeed, it was.

“Oh wow… thanks,” “Changkyun” bows slightly. 

“You’re welcome.”

Kihyun’s little interruption was what the group needed to break the tension of the verbal battle and near fistfight that was about to boil over at the dining table. Having regained their composure, and they returned to their seats.

The man apparently named Hoseok spoke up first to Hyunwoo, “Hyung, aren’t you gonna introduce us?”

“Huh? Oh right. Kihyun-ah come here,” Hyunwoo beckons Kihyun over to his side, With a timid shuffle, Kihyun walks over next to Hyunwoo. “This is the man you’ve all been aching to meet, Yoo Kihyun. As you know he saved my sorry ass a couple of months ago and we’ve been seeing each other ever since. Red Dragon found out about him and even found his address, they wanted to use him against us, against me, so tonight they attacked. The two men who attacked Kihyun are yesterday’s news, and I’ve dispatched the cleanup crew to get rid of the bodies. But as you would expect, it isn’t safe for Kihyun to live on the surface anymore, so we’re taking him in.”

Kihyun’s breath catches when he hears Hyunwoo say that they’ve been “seeing each other ever since”. I mean they are…. together (?) but they never formalized anything or discussed anything so to have their relationship confirmed like that caused goosebumps to run all over Kihyun’s body. His heart was warm, he liked it. 

“C’mon Ki, baby, say something,” Hyunwoo nudges.

“Huh? Oh. Erm… hello. My name is Yoo Kihyun. Final year medical student at Seoul National University. I’m 24 years old,” Kihyun stiffly introduces himself, bowing like a kindergartener on the first day of school. 

“What the fuck? Hyunwoo hyung how did you land yourself a fucking medical student for a boyfriend? All I have are these dunces,” “Minhyuk” pipes up. The man with the spiky black hair and the man on the laptop promptly smack him on the back of his head as punishment for that line. 

Hyunwoo chuckles and begins introducing the men that sat before him, “That’s Minhyuk, he’s one of our best and most agile fighters, he usually leads the frontline men. Jooheon over there (man in the black spiky hair) is his partner, he specializes more in hand to hand combat. Hoseok here (the pale driver) mainly handles our businesses, but he’s also the designated getaway driver. Hyungwon (the sleepy man) handles intelligence and coordination with the other houses we have around Seoul. And Changkyun (the man on the laptop), handles our financials, clearly, he needs a little revision on all the numbers. Minhyuk and Hyungwon are the same age as you are, Hoseok is my age, Jooheon is a year younger than you and Changkyun is the youngest” The men nod in greeting towards Kihyun as Hyunwoo introduces them. “Do you follow?”

“Ermm… yea… who’s Shownu?” Kihyun asks mentally repeating the names and matching faces in his head.

The table goes silent, but soon erupts into laughter, or at least five men were hugging their stomachs trying not to keel over. Hyunwoo, on the other hand, started to glow a deep deep red. 

“Oh hahahahah, that’s Hyunwoo hyung,” Jooheon manages to choke out.

Kihyun cocks his head in confusion, “But Hyunwoo is Hyunwoo.”

“It’s his alias hahahahaha,” Minhyuk begins to explain through his laughter, “We all use aliases when we do business and interact with other gangs. Even within the gang most of the members typically refer to us by our aliases. But the six of us are the innermost circle of leadership, and we’ve also known each other for years, so we call each other by our real names.”

“So, what’s everyone else’s?” Kihyun asks. Silence returns to the table as no one wants to rat the others out. 

It was time for Hyunwoo to shine, like a vengeful kid tattling on his classmates, “Jooheon goes by HoneyBee, Hoseok’s is Wonho, Hyungwon is Galapagos, Changkyun is I.M. and Minhyuk is Scrappy-Doo.” Hyunwoo snorts a little at the last alias.

“It’s just Scrappy,” Minhyuk corrects him spitefully.

“Scrappy-Doo like the cartoon? Like Scooby-Doo’s nephew?” Kihyun looks at Minhyuk wide-eyed in innocent wonder. 

“Right on the nose Kihyunnie hyung,” Jooheon responds for Minhyuk stifling his laughter. 

“… Why?” Kihyun prods.

“Don’t ask, it’s a long story,” Hyunwoo puts an end to the conversation before it gets out of hand. “Alright, it’s late, let’s turn in for the night. Changkyun show Kihyun to his room, I need to discuss some stuff with Hoseok.”

“You mean your room?” Changkyun wiggles his eyebrows mischievously. 

“Oh fuck off,” Hyunwoo waves the men off as they disperse to turn in for the night. As Hyunwoo said, Hoseok and Hyunwoo hang behind to talk about some other things out of earshot. 

Kihyun instinctively wanted to stick with Hyunwoo, uncomfortable in this new environment, but Changkyun lightly tugs on the little man’s arm and coaxes, “They’re probably gonna talk for a while, you’ve had a long day, you should get some rest. It can get a little rowdy in the house but don’t worry everyone’s nice and they all know how important you are to Hyunwoo hyung.”

“I’m… I’m important to Hyunwoo?” Kihyun squeaks out nervously.

Changkyun is stunned by the question and pauses, Kihyun nearly crashes into the younger man who stopped walking. “Sorry… ermm.. yea I would think you are important to him, I mean, he saved you tonight.”

Kihyun hums in understanding and nods. At that moment Changkyun couldn’t help but think, such as strange one this Yoo Kihyun. Shaking that thought away, he continues guiding Kihyun through the expansive cabin, roughly introducing the various rooms.

“The house has two levels, a garage, and a basement. Over there is the kitchen, though we don’t cook much, Hoseok hyung likes to make the occasional ramen, Hyungwon hyung is prohibited from entering. Here’s a library leftover from the last leader, and here’s a guest room, and over there is our meeting room. Usually when the other houses send representatives, we have our meetings there. The living quarters are upstairs, follow me,” Changkyun skips up the stairs and Kihyun follows timidly behind, the house really was huge. Pointing from the far end of the hallway Changkyun explains, “Minhyuk hyung and I each have solo rooms, over on the other side Jooheon hyung has his own room too. Hyungwon hyung and Hoseok hyung share a room, and the five of us share two bathrooms over there. Hyunwoo hyung has his own room and private bathroom, you’ll be staying with him.”

‘Ermm… actually I can stay in the guestroom,” Kihyun suggests quietly.

This time Changkyun cocks his head in confusion, “… why?”

“I mean… these are your rooms and I’m an outsider, I shouldn’t be staying in your rooms,” Kihyun tries to reason.

Changkyun chuckles, “Kihyun hyung, Hyunwoo hyung would kill us if we let you sleep in the guestroom. Also you’re not staying in our rooms, you’re staying in Hyunwoo hyung’s room. It’s really not a big deal, the house has been passed down from generations of leadership in Black Bear, none of this is really ours, so you can relax.”

Kihyun shifts his weight nervously not really knowing what to say.

Changkyun sighs and places a light comforting hand on Kihyun’s shoulder, “I know it’s a lot to take in a few hours, especially after being attacked like that. But if you can’t trust us, trust Hyunwoo hyung, he’s been working really hard to keep you safe, and by extension we will too. Don’t think too much about it and just sleep, cuddle with Hyunwoo hyung or something, I’m sure it will help.”

“Okay,” Kihyun quietly agrees and walks into the large room with Changkyun’s encouragement. Before the younger leaves Kihyun turns around and starts, “Thank you… Changkyun-ah.”

Changkyun smiles a soft, gentle smile (is this man really a part of the mafia?), “No problem hyung, get some sleep. If you need me, I’ll be in my room.” With that Changkyun lightly closes the door and leaves for his own room. 

Kihyun’s hands begin to ache and he finally realizes how hard he has been gripping onto his backpack. Setting it down in a corner, Kihyun massages his hands and wrists while taking in the room. As one would expect it was simple, and everything was some shade of black. The bedframe was black, the sheets were a slate grey, the closets had a glossy black finish, the furniture was black, and the walls were a cool shade of grey. It’s a large room with a king-sized bed right in the middle, and a large desk off to the side. A fuzzy carpet decorates the floor (black as well), and the nightstands have simple cream colored lamps on them (a rare few items which are not black in this room). Perhaps it was the dark colors, but the room felt incredibly cold, impersonal, as if it was built for decoration and not for living. It was a sharp contrast to Kihyun’s little quaint abode. Sure, it wasn’t much, and this room alone was probably the size of his whole studio apartment, but he took pride in making it a cozy little hole for himself (and to a certain extent Hyunwoo). 

Mindlessly Kihyun walks over to the large king-sized bed and sits on the edge. His hands run through the cold sheets, and he thinks about the man whom this bed belonged to. A painful headache starts making its presence known in Kihyun’s head, and he squints his eyes in discomfort. Changkyun was right, it was a lot to take in in a few hours, and his brain was overheating from the stress. Kihyun’s rubs his temples seeking some comfort, but the pain didn’t go away. Eventually he determined that he needed to get some rest but, “Hyunwoo isn’t back yet,” he mutters to himself. 

Carefully, he lays down across the bed, shuddering at the chilliness of the untouched sheets and stares at the entrance of the room. He stares at it longingly, hoping that the man he was seeking would walk through the door in that instance. One minute, two minutes, three, the door remained closed, Kihyun’s headache was getting worse, his body begging him to close his eyes. He resisted. Five minutes, seven minutes, fifteen, the door was still closed and so were Kihyun’s eyes, he couldn’t fight off the urge any longer, so he slipped into the darkness of rest.

Kihyun isn’t a light sleeper by nature, but maybe it was the stress of the days, the violence he witnessed, or just being in a different environment, he was woken up with a start when he hears the opening of a door. Eyes shooting awake he bolts up like a terrified meerkat ready to run from a predator. But what his eyes lay upon is not a predator, but Hyunwoo. 

Hyunwoo quietly shuts the door behind him and greets the smaller man with a soft, gentle voice, “Hey.”

“Hello,” Kihyun responds groggy from the insufficient nap he took. He feels the bed sink as Hyunwoo sits next to him. 

Hyunwoo brings his face close, nuzzling into Kihyun’s exposed neck. He sniffs at it like a bear to his mate, and his breath grazes Kihyun’s sensitive skin sending shivers down the younger’s spine. Hyunwoo traces Kihyun’s pale skin with light kisses, from his collarbone, up his neck, to his jawline, and he finally looks at Kihyun’s beautiful face. There were still specks of dried blood from the bloody nose the Red Dragon member had given him and Hyunwoo feels his heart ache in guilt. Wordlessly he places more kisses on Kihyun’s cheeks, his forehead, his nose. Kihyun responds to this show of intimacy with light groans, moans and slight hitches of breath, it feels like it’s been so long. Finally, Hyunwoo plants a light kiss on Kihyun’s lips, slightly chapped and bloodied. He licks it gently and asks, “May I?”

Kihyun parts his lips in response, and Hyunwoo dives in. His tongue pushes and drags at the younger’s aggressively, licking every corner in his lover’s mouth. Kihyun moans loudly in response, overwhelmed by the attacks of the older’s tongue on his. This just eggs Hyunwoo on as he pulls Kihyun’s small body closer to his, deepening the kiss even further. He needed it, he needed to know his Ki was with him, he needed to know his Ki was by his side in this moment, he needed to know he didn’t lose his Ki tonight, he needed to feel Kihyun. 

The passionate kiss was broken by Kihyun who forcibly pushed Hyunwoo off him gasping for air, “Hyunwoo –“

Before Kihyun can continue Hyunwoo pulls him into a tight hug and whispers, “I’m sorry Ki. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you.”

Kihyun gently reciprocates the hug with his small hands across Hyunwoo’s broad back, he rubs it lightly, “But you did, I’m alright. I’m here with you now.”

“No, I should have brought you here the night you got that rat. I was naïve, I thought they wouldn’t act so soon,” Hyunwoo chokes and a few tears trickle out of his eyes.

Feeling dampness on his shoulder, Kihyun pulls up to face Hyunwoo, what he sees is a man that looked absolutely defeated, crushed. The young student swallows his own tears that were threatening to escape and places his soft palms on his boyfriend’s cheeks. With his thumbs, he lightly brushes Hyunwoo’s tears away, and he places a soft pillowy kiss on Hyunwoo’s lips. Unlike the ones before, this one was firm, confident, and intentional.

“It’s okay baby. I’m sorry for being stubborn and not listening to you the first time. Thank you for saving me, thank you for coming back for me, thank you for protecting me. I… love you,” the last part came out almost like a whisper, but it was enough for both of them, and most importantly Hyunwoo could feel it. He knew it was genuine, he knew it was real. His Ki loves him, and he loves him back. 

“I love you too Ki, I love you so much,” Hyunwoo holds onto the soft hands on his cheeks and nuzzles into them, placing soft kisses on Kihyun’s pale palms. He pulls Kihyun into another hug, and the pair stay like this for a while, no words were spoken just two lovers silently breathing in each other’s scent, melting into each other’s comfort.

After regaining his composure, Hyunwoo unwillingly pushes Kihyun’s small body off his and says, “I think we should turn in for the night. Have you showered?”

Kihyun shakes his head sheepishly.

“Why don’t you use the shower first, I’ll get the bed ready,” Hyunwoo beckons for Kihyun to go into the bathroom connected to the bedroom.

“I erm… forgot to pack pyjammas,” Kihyun mutters out, feeling a pink glow rise in his cheeks, he looks away refusing to make eye contact with Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo chuckles and opens his closet, he finds a light blue sweater and tosses it over to Kihyun, “You can wear my clothes to sleep. You’re probably about Minhyuk’s size so you can raid his closet tomorrow, he has too many clothes anyway.”

Rather than getting up Kihyun sits still on the bed and fiddles with the sleeve of Hyunwoo’s sweater. 

This time Hyunwoo looks over at him in slight confusion, “Babe, something wrong?”

Kihyun snaps out of his daydream, “Oh, sorry, I’m just surprised you owned anything that wasn’t black.”

“Pffft,” Hyunwoo snorts, “I’m not that grey of a person Ki. Do you need pants?”

Kihyun shakes his head shyly and heads into the bathroom to take a shower. Hyunwoo almost choked on his water when Kihyun emerged from the bathroom, hair wet from the shower, eyes drowsy from the warm steam, and pale thighs on full display. The sweater was huge on him, engulfing Kihyun’s small frame, but still, it came down only barely past his butt cheeks. Hyunwoo could tell that Kihyun wasn’t going commando when the edge of the sweater would ride up a little revealing Kihyun’s checkered boxes, but the sight of his milky thighs nearly sent Hyunwoo over the edge. Holding onto his nose for fear that it would start bleeding like a tap, Hyunwoo rushes into the bathroom once Kihyun steps out. 

Of course, Kihyun had no idea that his decision not to wear pants to sleep would be such a cause of distress for his muscle-y boyfriend. In a steamy daze, he slips under the covers of Hyunwoo’s bed, tucking his hands under his cheeks he stares at the bathroom door, waiting for his big bear to return.

Hyunwoo took a while in the shower having to handle some… business, but with his nerves and… thing calmed down he returned to the room. Seeing Kihyun all bundled up in his duvet, eyes hazy from fatigue, his heart swelled in affection.

After drying off his hair, he slips under the covers next to Kihyun. Instinctively, Kihyun moves in closer to Hyunwoo taking his rightful place snuggled into Hyunwoo’s chest. Hyunwoo wraps a firm arm around Kihyun’s waist keeping him close. 

Before they both slipped into sleep Kihyun’s voice perks up, “Hyunwoo I have a question.”

“Yes babe?” Hyunwoo replies sleepily.

“Minhyuk, and Hyungwon call you hyung right?”

“Mmmmhmmm.”

“Do I need to call you hyung too?”

Hyunwoo lets out a soft chuckle, you really can’t expect Yoo Kihyun not to ask the randomnest of questions at the randomnest of times. Oh Yoo KIhyun, oh adorable little Yoo Kihyun. “You can call me whatever you want babe.”

“What would you prefer though?” Kihyun presses, he was under the impression that mafia’s had strict hierarchies and he didn’t want to appear to be stepping out of line even if he didn’t fully understand the rules of conduct. 

“I will prefer anything you prefer, go to sleep Ki,” Hyunwoo strokes Kihyun’s back trying to soothe him to sleep like one would a baby.

“How about Shownu?” Kihyun teases. 

Hyunwoo’s hands stop, they transfer to Kihyun’s cheeks making the younger make eye contact with him. “Now that is a no.”

“But I think it’s cute,” Kihyun playfully protests as his cheeks get smushed lovingly.

Hyunwoo places a peck on Kihyun’s puckered lips and pulls him into a cuddle again, “No.” 

And that was the end of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi There!!
> 
> So sorry that today's update is a little later. So this weekend is actually my birthday weekend so I might not be able to sustain the daily updates, I am obsessed with this story so I will try to write as much as I can. Thank you for all the support it means so much to me. 
> 
> Another thing I wanna add is that the next couple of chapters are probably going to be less focused on the mafia storyline. There isn't a huge reason why other than that I really like writing about little details and expanding this little world. Also I wanna write some stuff about sexy time (there will be warnings for those chapters for y'all soft stans... I'm sorry). I love y'all so much, thank you for reading!!
> 
> Feel free to reach out to leave any comments, suggestions, feedback and requests!


	8. The Cook, The Teacher, The Reader, The Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's learn a little bit more about Black Bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is curious, sexy time doesn't start this chapter. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyyy~

Just like typical Yoo Kihyun, the young (almost) doctor adapts pretty quickly to life in the safehouse. It wasn’t exactly the way Kihyun had anticipated his last free summer would turn out, but he just went with it. For the sake of his safety, he wasn’t allowed to leave the cabin, that didn’t bother him much, he never was much of a “going out” person anyway.  
A typical day for Kihyun in the cabin involved playing around in the kitchen that seemed to have been left untouched for years. On the first morning when he woke up reading to cook up some breakfast, he was absolutely horrified to see that all the huge wall fridge had to offer was half drunken bottles of alcohol and water. There weren’t even any side dishes, and the cabinets were devoid of condiments and even rice. Sure, there were some spare snacks and chips around but nothing that would constitute a meal. That day he violently shook a sleepy Hyunwoo awake and demanded that he leave to get groceries IMMEDIATELY.

Hyunwoo tried to protest lighting swatting Kihyun’s hands away, “Ki it’s fine, just order something.”

“No it is not! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day; you need a highly nutritious meal to start your day and give your body energy to function. Take-out is literally so bad for you, they put too much salt, too much sugar, too much oil, too much everything. Get up you big bear and get me some eggs and toast. Get UPPPPPPP!” 

Hyunwoo eventually got up after Kihyun practically rolled him off the bed, when the little man was determined he can move mountains. At first, he thought Kihyun just wanted him to go out and get a couple of things, but by the time he had washed up Kihyun had drafted what looks like miles of items to get from the store. He tried to protest, but Kihyun cut him off and went on a ten-minute lecture about proper nutrition and what foods are important for a healthy diet, even going into analyzing Hyunwoo’s nutritional needs and how take-out was the absolute kryptonite of human life. Hyunwoo employed the tried and tested way of kissing Kihyun to get him to stop talking, and he dragged a sleepy Hoseok and cranky Jooheon out to help with the groceries. 

When the three men returned with literal boxes, Kihyun instructed Changkyun and Minhyuk to start arranging everything in the empty cabinets and fridge of the kitchen – he didn’t manage to wake Hyungwon up. By the time everything was arranged it was almost 11 am, and everyone was starving, but Kihyun refused to let the others get takeout. Working swiftly, he cooked up seven servings of eggs and toast and tossed a simple salad to be shared among the men. He even washed a couple of fruits which were quickly snatched up. Despite the long wait, the six mafia men were absolutely floored by Kihyun’s cooking.

“Holy shit this is amazing!!” Changkyun exclaimed as he inhaled the simple meal.

“Hyung you’ve been eating such delicious food and you haven’t been telling us??” Jooheon complains as he snatches up a fresh apple to accompany his meal. 

“Hehe,” Hyunwoo chuckles as he sips his morning coffee, he sets the dishes into the sink and gives his boyfriend a proud peck on the temple. Kihyun blushed at the compliments and that is how he became the house cook. He didn’t mind, as mentioned before cooking was a hobby of his, and the cabin’s kitchen was basically of industrial quality, it was like a playground for him. 

When he wasn’t cooking, Kihyun spent a lot of time learning about Big Bear from Changkyun. While Hyunwoo, Hoseok, Minhyuk, Hyungwon, and Jooheon’s work mainly involved them traveling to other houses and inspecting their territory, Changkyun’s job was a lot more home-based. Changkyun was constantly crunching numbers, organizing documents, and checking up on the accounting matters for the gang. Even if they were an illegal entity, with many illegal activities they needed clean records to stay out of trouble, that was what Changkyun did. He helped Big Bear create a façade of legality or at least financial records that could not be compromised and seemed superficially normal. 

Kihyun was naturally curious so he would often sit beside Changkyun reading spare documents and peering over his shoulder to observe the hundreds of excel sheets he worked on. Every so often, Kihyun would correct Changkyun’s calculations, and he even suggested a new way of organizing the documents to make things easier to refer to in the future. Changkyun wasn’t too happy about a newbie/outsider/his boss’s boyfriend telling him how to do his job at first, but he realized that Kihyun was genuinely trying to help, and his tips were good. 

From Changkyun, Kihyun learned a few things. Black Bear’s main activities as a gang are in arms trafficking, they have clients from all over the world, and sources from even more. They were a critical middleman in getting state of the art weapons, some that have not even been formally released into the market, to the highest bidder among their clientele. Changkyun refused to let on who they all were, but Kihyun spotted the Seoul Metropolitan Police on one of the documents, one of the first things that actually shocked him as he learned about Black Bear.

To cover up their illegal dealings, Black Bear also owned several businesses mostly in the food and beverage industry. Hoseok managed those relations primarily, and it served as a benign front to huge the money being laundered through their bank records. 

Second, Black Bear is an old gang. They’ve been around since the Japanese Occupation, playing both sides of the Korean and Cold War to establish themselves as a formidable gang that even government officials steered clear of. As a result of their long history, they have amassed a fortune which has allowed them to have elaborate safehouses like the one Kihyun was currently sheltering in, and they had several sub-houses and sub-gangs under them dominating the Korean underworld. Black Bear’s network was so expansive that it even reached Jeju-do, which was a surprising hotspot of gang activity: one would think the serene holiday island only attracted retirees, apparently it is a contentious spot for the mafia too. 

Finally, Kihyun learned a little bit about how each member came to be involved in Big Bear. 

Changkyun dropped out of college halfway through his first year and lived on the streets for a while. One drunken night he accidentally provoked some Red Dragon members and promptly got his face smashed and ass whooped. Minhyuk and Jooheon were the ones who saved him, and when they found out that he had nowhere to go, they took him in. Eventually, the gang discovered that he was an absolute whizz with numbers, with the support of Minhyuk and Jooheon he climbed the ranks to be able to live in the main house with the other members of core leadership. 

Hoseok came from a mafia family, his mother was actually a Red Dragon member but eventually defected to Black Bear when she unwittingly fell in love with his dad. Continuing in the gang was a consciences choice, but it was also one he naturally took. 

Hyungwon was actually a double agent working for a smaller gang called Blue Cheetah. He eventually got caught, and Blue Cheetah got absorbed into Black Bear after Hyunwoo got rid of their leader. People were skeptical at first, and Hyungwon was reluctant to switch loyalties, but he fell hard in love for Hoseok and has pledged his life to Black Bear ever since. For a long while, nobody knew about Hyungwon’s change in loyalties, so he was able to easily infiltrate other gangs to gather intelligence. Because of his wealth of experience, he now leads the intelligence operations at Black Bear.

Minhyuk, in typical Minhyuk fashion, straight up walked into a Black Bear sub-house and demanded to join as a member. He picked a fight with every member in that room and destroyed all of them. A former gymnast, Minhyuk is incredibly nimble and agile, as such he was able to easily take down men three times his size. His skills and wit won over the sub-house leader at the time and he became a part of Black Bear just like that, climbing up the ranks easily as one of the gang’s most formidable fighters. 

Similar to Hoseok, Jooheon’s family had been involved with Black Bear for a long time. They weren’t exactly members, but they ran one of the cover businesses for the gang: a little kimbap restaurant. He’s hung out with Black Bear members all his life, learning how to fight was his form of play. When he graduated from high school, he decided to join the gang full time.

Hyunwoo, now Hyunwoo was a mystery to Changkyun. The leader was young, abnormally young to be the leader of the largest gang in South Korea (some might even say the entire Koreas because apparently, they had ties to groups in the North as well). He didn’t come from a mafia family, and his past had seemingly no ties to Black Bear in any way, yet when the last leader suddenly passed away from severe injuries his will clearly stated that Hyunwoo would take over. He was a high-ranking member by then, but no one would have slated him to have even been in the running for leadership. There was a slight power struggle for a couple of months, but Hyunwoo soon realized that the reason why he was named the leader was that the rest of the core leadership at the time had plans to topple Black Bear and raise a coup that would launch all of Korea’s underworld into chaos. Luckily, he managed to stop it, and he built his own team of core leadership members with the aforementioned men. The old core survived, but their whereabouts remain unknown. 

When Kihyun wasn’t being nosy with Changkyun’s tasks, he spent a lot of time in the safehouse’s library. Despite it obviously being abandoned for years, it housed an impressive collection of old texts and classic Korean literature: some were even original first edition prints. Letting the inner nerd in him stretch its wings, Kihyun would spend hours pouring over these precious texts, re-discovering his love for reading. He would often read till Hyunwoo came home, sometimes the older would find him curled up on the living room couch sleeping while clutching onto one of those books. With a chuckle, Hyunwoo would easily pick up his love and return him to their shared bedroom for the night. 

Speaking about Hyunwoo, ever since Kihyun was brought to the safehouse his presence has been sparse. After ensuring that Kihyun had settled into the safehouse, Hyunwoo returned to his regular work schedule of visiting the subhouses and meeting with sub-leaders all over Seoul. Because of the heightened tensions with Red Dragon, Black Bear was on a precarious defensive, and there were many things that needed to be discussed, strategies needed to be set, contingencies had to be prepared. As time went on, the hours Hyunwoo would stay out, grew longer, and the days Hyunwoo would leave before Kihyun woke and return when he was back asleep became more frequent. To adapt to this, Kihyun would usually make a breakfast smoothie the night before and leave it in the fridge for Hyunwoo to drink the next morning (if he knew about other members leaving he would do the same for them), at night he always left a serving out and heating instructions for Hyunwoo. However, the hours without Hyunwoo soon stretched to days. Kihyun learned from Changkyun and the rest that there have been more attacks on Black Bear territory, which necessitated that Hyunwoo stays over at the subhouses to lead the forces, or further strategize with the members in that given territory. It was hard to sleep in the large bed without Hyunwoo’s warmth, and there were days when Kihyun tried desperately to fight back sleep and wait for Hyunwoo’s return. There were nights when he pulled full all-nighters, but Hyunwoo would not return. 

Hyunwoo felt terrible. He knew Kihyun was being forced into an unfamiliar environment, yet he couldn’t spend as much time with his lover as he would prefer. Okay, he would choose cuddling and playing around with Kihyun all day over any meeting or subhouse patrol, but he had responsibilities. To make up for his absence, Hyunwoo would spend what little time he had overlapping with Kihyun snuggling him close, showering him with kisses and affection, and even bundling up together with him to watch stupid TV shows like they used to do. Hyunwoo would also sometimes send flowers to Kihyun from wherever he was, attached to it would always be an apology for not being around enough and a firm declaration of never-ending love. Kihyun always smiled when he received those flowers and would carefully place them in a spare vase before using them to decorate Hyunwoo’s black room. It was strange but, while Hyunwoo and Kihyun were no so close, in some senses both of them felt like they’ve never been further apart. But kind little Kihyun understood, no matter how painful it was.

When Kihyun wasn’t cooking up a storm, peeking at Changkyun’s laptop, reading a book, or pining after Hyunwoo he played one last role in the safehouse, one he was very used to, he was saving all their mafia asses from bleeding to death. Due to the heightened tensions and fights with Red Dragon, the members would often return to the safehouse littered with injuries. Black eyes, bullet scratches, bullet wounds, lacerations, dislocated joints, sprained joints, pulled muscle, any injury you could think of other than a broken bone Kihyun had to deal with. The house had a basic first aid kit, but after a couple of nights of Minhyuk and Jooheon coming back with bloody noses and bruised up knuckles, Kihyun started demanding for more medical supplies. 

It was a pain in the ass to procure, but through Black Bear’s connections, and some questionable sourcing the team was able to gather an elaborate medical set up which was now readied in the corner of their living room. They had bandages, antiseptic, tweezers, suture kits, needles, an assortment of intravenous drugs, and even IV bags which Kihyun carefully stored in the fridge away from the food. This was Kihyun’s zone, his specialty a realm none of the Black Bear members would touch. Sometimes, Hyungwon and Hoseok would try to help but they were always swatted away by the young (almost) doctor who needed space to do his job: and he did it extremely well. 

Word of there being a “doctor” in the main house spread around the Black Bear network, and soon the subhouses were making the long journey out of the city to bring their injured to Kihyun. Hyunwoo wasn’t too thrilled about it at first, especially when his night of cuddling was disrupted by Bambam dragging a very beat up Jackson unannounced to the main house, but Kihyun couldn’t leave the poor man to die. He couldn’t leave any man to die. 

To protect his identity, Kihyun had to take on an alias. The little man wanted to be called Bruce at first, for the vegetarian great white shark from one of his movies “Finding Nemo”, but that was unanimously vetoed by the members of the main house. They (not including Kihyun) agreed that “Hammie” was appropriate and dispatched that information to all subgroups immediately “Look for Dr. Hammie if you are on the verge of dying.”

“What even is Hammie?!” Kihyun protested that night.

“Hammie like Hamtaro, you know the orange hamster?” Minhyuk explained nonchalantly. 

“I’m not a hamster! I wanna be a shark!” 

“Kihyun-hyung, you can’t be a shark,” Jooheon tried to calm the agitated small man. 

“Why not?!”

“You don’t look like a damn shark, and you intimidate maybe an ant,” Hyungwon quips.

“Yea right, when I hold up a suture needle all of you squirm,” Kihyun retorts.

“That’s different from being intimidating Kihyun-ah,” Hoseok tries to explain.

“I still don’t see why I have to be Hammie.”

“Well it’s too late to take back now, the information got sent out. All the best Dr. Hammie,” Changkyun slips off to turn in for the night, and the other men follow suit.

“Babyyyy! I don’t wannna be Hammie, I wanna be Bruce,” Kihyun whines as he tugs at Hyunwoo’s uninjured arm. 

“Hahahhaa,” Hyunwoo chuckles, and pulls Kihyun in by the waist to place a kiss in his hair, “It’s okay babe, I’ll love you whether you are a Hammie or a Bruce.”

“Then let me be a Bruce!”

“That I can’t help with Ki.”

“But you’re the boss!!”

“I can’t take back a message that has already been sent,” Hyunwoo totally could but he wanted to tease Kihyun and he also much preferred Hammie over Bruce, it fit his little lover so much more.

“That’s not true! All you need to do is override the message and tell them there was a mistake and that I want to be called Bruce. Do you know what Hammie makes me sound like? Either a tin of spam, or a fucking body pillow, I don’t want to be processed meat or a body pillow. Baby change the order, please baby. It’ll mean so much to me, it’ll make me so happy. Do you want to be dating a tin of processed meat that one doesn’t even know the true contents of, you know I once watched a documentary about Spam and holy crap the stuff they put in there. It is so bad for you yet we Koreans eat it so much—”

Kihyun was abruptly cut off by Hyunwoo’s lips on his. A pink glow rose in his face and he pushes off his beefy boyfriend, “… you always do that.”

Hyunwoo smiles and places another light kiss on Kihyun’s soft lips, “Because it works every time.”

“Shut up,” Kihyun lightly punches Hyunwoo in the chest, looking away shyly. 

“Let’s go to bed babe, I haven’t seen you in days and I wanna smell your scent,” Hyunwoo slides his hands from Kihyun’s waist to the tips of his fingers, and he drags them slightly off to their room where they spend a night cuddling, kissing, snuggling, catching up, and whispering sweet nothings to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has sent me birthday wishes. My summer finals are finally over and I am so much more relaxed, meaning I have a lot more bandwidth to focus on this story. As I mentioned before this chapter and the next couple of ones are going to not so much about the ongoing mafia storyline but rather fleshing out the characters and gang a little bit more. I hope you like it and please look forward to more updates coming your way!
> 
> Please feel free to leave any comments, suggestions, feedback or requests!
> 
> (I wanted to add this message to all the Monbebes, Wenees, and OT7 supporters, it is not related to the main story at all but it's from one kpop fan to another)
> 
> I know the recent Inkigayo episode where Minhyuk just stood there expressionless has incited a lot of mixed feelings among the fans. Due to COVID, there wasn't the anticipated artist interview, and Minhyuk's seemed to have been told to remain stoic when Wonho's performance was introduced by Naeun. I know, a lot of people are upset at Starship, upset at the world for not letting the guys interact and let me tell you: I can relate. 
> 
> Some of y'all might know this from reading my other works but I am a huge NU'EST fan. NU'EST is the first Pledis boy group (home of Seventeen, formerly Pristin #justiceforPristin, After School #justiceforAfterSchool, and Orange Caramel #justiceforOrangeCaramel), and they debuted in 2012. Their debut was amazing but due to company mismanagement and just overall bad strategy, the group faded into obscurity, to the point where they were the first high profile debuted boy group to take part in a little survival program series called Produce 101 Season 2. NU'EST blew up when they were on the show, and they were labeled "revival icons", their success inspired other "failed groups" to join Produce in later seasons, and even KBS's "The Unit". However, when PD101S2 ended one of the NU'EST members, Minhyun made it, while the others didn't. Minhyun made it to Wanna One, and he had to literally pretend to not know NU'EST (his brothers of 8 years at that point whom he had been through thick and thin with) for 18mths. Most mentions of NU'EST on TV shows Minhyun was on were cut, and Minhyun's solo stans literally attacked the other NU'EST members like crazy if they so much alluded to Minhyun. Minhyun was erased from NU'EST, and it hurt. A lot of my old fanfic is a manifestation of that hurt, the pain of having to see them avoid each other's gazes, not speak of each other's names as if the other was Lord Voldemort. It hurt so so bad, so seeing Monbebes, Wenees, and OT7 stans in pain, it reminds me of how I was 3 years ago.
> 
> I know Wonho's situation is very different from Minhyun. Most likely, he is never going to return to Monsta X, but Minhyun could and has. I don't have concrete words of comfort for you guys, but what I can offer is that all my Monsta X fanfics will be OT7. Cause I'm delusional like every other Kpop fan, but also because we need to trust that the guys are not only still friends but extremely tight where we cannot see them. Just because they cannot interact in public does not mean their friendship and relationship is dead. Find comfort in what we cannot see, have faith in friendship and brotherhood that has been forged through flames. I hope you find comfort in that thought because that is what helped me get through my ult bias group's time of forced silence.


	9. The Untapped Chamber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk keeps asking Kihyun about his non-existent sex life. What happens when Kihyun actually wants to give it a try?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT DISCLAIMER: THIS IS A SEXY TIME CHAPTER  
> There are descriptions of sex, naked bodies, and dirty talk. If you are not into this kind of content please give this chapter a skip, as promised this does not play into the overall storyline but is just further development of characters in the story, and specifically ShowKi's relationship. 
> 
> Also this is a pretty long chapter.
> 
> Enjoyyy

“Are you sure about this Ki?” Hyunwoo asks the tenth time that night as he stared at his boyfriend laid out in front of him in his pink sweater, trying to cover his bare lower half.

Hyunwoo was sitting on his heels on his bed with Kihyun’s legs laid over his thighs. The little medical student’s back arched gracefully from the weird angle of having his thighs laid over Hyunwoo’s folded ones, ending off with his shoulders, neck, and head resting gingerly on the grey sheets. Kihyun’s eyes were looking at the closet, and his hands tried pulling down the way-too-large pink sweater he was wearing to cover his genitals like a child that has just wet their pants. His bare thighs rubbed against Hyunwoo’s clothed ones and he feels a shudder run up his spine, which became a bright red glow in his cheeks.

Kihyun gulps, “Yea… if Hyungwonie and Minhyukie can take it, I can too.”

So how did we end up here, let’s rewind a couple of weeks. 

-  
Ever since Minhyuk and Kihyun met, one topic has not been able to leave their conversations: sex, specifically sex with Hyunwoo (throwback to when Minhyuk’s literal first impression when he met Kihyun that fateful night). When I say a topic of conversation, to be honest, it was more like Minhyuk, hounding Kihyun about this topic every spare moment he had with the recent addition to the safehouse. Nobody could tell if Minhyuk was genuinely curious, or if he was just trying to tease the poor hamster, either way, he was persistent. 

“C’mon Kihyun-ah tell me about how you guys do it. You don’t need to be shy with me,” Minhyuk whines as Kihyun clears up the dishes for the day, The nimble fighter had sprained his ankle the night before so he was homebound for the next couple of days while his ankle recovers from the frequent abuse, Dr. Hammie’s orders. 

“Tsk,” Kihyun responds with clear annoyance as he tries to ignore the stubborn man hounding him about his private life. 

But Minhyuk was stubborn, and bored, a deadly combination for Kihyun. “C’mon Hammie, why won’t you talk to me about it. I’m your best friend here, and I helped save your ass, I think I deserve something in return.”

Kihyun starts washing up the dishes and replies over the running water, “There’s nothing for me to tell you, and it’s none of your business. Stop walking around so much your ankle’s gonna get worse.”

“I’ll be fine, I pop my shoulder and ankle back into the socket all the time when I’m out there. You are freaking out about this whole sprain, though I will gladly take a couple of days off,” Minhyuk twirls around as if to prove his point about being perfectly fine. “Anyway, this isn’t about me! What do you mean there’s nothing to tell. I’ve heard from his past partners that Hyunwoo’s huge and amazing in bed, I wanna know what you think.”

Kihyun blushes at the thought of Hyunwoo’s thing which he has definitely seen, as well as the conversation alluding to his boyfriend’s past sexual encounters. He didn’t care about it, he didn’t have personal experience because he was such a social recluse, but Hyunwoo was more than allowed to have a checkered past. 

“If you’re so curious why don’t you have sex with him?” Kihyun’s heart pricked at the suggestion he himself made. Oh god please Minhyuk don’t actually do it, he thought. 

“I would’ve if I could’ve. I’ve been trying to ride that man for years now and he refuses to give me the time of day. C’mon Ki spill it, how does our leader’s dick taste like?” Minhyuk pouts as he sits atop the kitchen counter next to Kihyun who was rinsing the soap off the clean dishes.

“I don’t fucking know, now stop asking me about it,” Kihyun finally snapped. 

Minhyuk looked at him wide-eyed, “What do you mean you don’t know?”

Kihyun lays the dishes out on the drying rack and stares back into Minhyuk’s eyes, “I don’t know cause we’ve never had sex before, and I’ve never had sex in my life. If you want to laugh at my virgin ass go ahead but stop bothering me about this.” 

Kihyun turns to leave but is stopped when Minhyuk grabs his arm to turn him back around. “Hold up, so you tell me you’ve been dating Hyunwoo hyung for months, and you still haven’t done it? And you’ve never done it ever in your life. Oh our poor Hammie how you have been deprived.” Minhyuk wraps his arms around Kihyun like a doting mother. 

Kihyun rolls his eyes in the hug, “I really don’t think I’ve been deprived. We have a very accommodating relationship, and he looks out for me, and we take care of each other. A relationship really shouldn’t be defined by –” 

“Do you even know how men have sex?” Minhyuk cuts him off clearly not having heard anything Kihyun had said. 

Kihyun sighs, why did he ever try with Minhyuk, he appreciated the man for his sunshine energy, but his tendency for selective hearing can be really annoying sometimes. “Yes, I do.”

“Describe it to me,” Minhyuk instructs.

“What why??” Kihyun protests.

“I wanna make sure.”

“There is no need for you to –”

“Step One is?”

“Ugghhhh,” Kihyun groans internally giving up, “I don’t know the steps, but I know one man stimulates the other through anal penetration. However, unlike the vagina, the anus is not built for sexual intercourse, hence it does not stretch out as much and it is harder to fit a penis into it. As such, when done wrong, the anal walls can rip, therefore making gay men more susceptible to HIV/AIDS. You don’t know how many gay couples have come to the hospital emergency room in a bleeding mess Minhyuk, it is not pretty.”

Minhyuk nods knowingly, “You know the science behind it, but haven’t a clue on how it actually works. That won’t do Kihyunnie, you need to learn about these things to be an adult in this world.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes again, “I know how sex works, I learned it in school—“ 

“But you’ve never done it.”

“I don’t need to have done it to know it,” Kihyun argues back.

“But don’t you want to do it? With Hyunwoo-hyung?” Minhyuk looks over at Kihyun with sincere concern (what was he exactly concerned about Kihyun had no idea).

“W…what?” Kihyun stutters, his mind conjuring up the image of his naked boyfriend and a vague image of what sex with that man might be like. A pink glow rises in his cheeks and he feels beads of sweat dripping down.

Minhyuk smirks because he knows Kihyun is thinking about it, “Don’t you want to do it with Hyunwoo hyung, that tan hunk of a man. With his muscles, and his thighs, and his hips, and his apparently huge thick dick. Don’t you want to feel him close to you, in you, in the ultimate display of intimacy?” 

“His thing is pretty big,” Kihyun mutters recalling that night in his apartment bathroom.

“Oh so you’ve seen it huh? Isn’t it tempting, aren’t you curious Kihyunnie?” Minhyuk is practically whispering into Kihyun’s ear at this point causing the pink glow from before to rise to a deep red one that reached all the way to the tip of his ears.

Kihyun gulped, everything was way too graphic in his mind right now and he couldn’t get out of his head.

“Stop teasing him hyung,” a familiar deep voice cuts through Kihyun’s hazy imaginations bringing him back to reality. He turns to the source of the voice and sees Changkyun leaning against the kitchen door with a cup of coffee in hand. 

“Can’t you see Kihyun hyung is just about to melt into a puddle at this point. What do you think Hyunwoo hyung will say if he discovers his lover has become a liquid mess on the kitchen floor?” Changkyun chides as he proceeds to untangle Kihyun from Minhyuk’s hold.

“Boooo Changkyunnie why are you being a spoil sport, I was just curious about their hanky-pankies in the sheets,” Minhyuk reluctantly lets Kihyun go and jumps off the counter.

“Yea well, I need Kihyun hyung to help me with some math, so go bother something else,” Changkyun starts dragging Kihyun out of the kitchen, as the smaller man starts calming his raging heartbeat. 

“Isn’t that your job?” Minhyuk calls out to the pair that were leaving.

“Yes, and Kihyun hyung’s job is not to entertain your fantasies,” Changkyun bites back. 

Oh, how much Kihyun loved their maknae, he might be a little cold and grumpy, but he cared for Kihyun deeply (in a platonic way of course). The pair had developed a strong friendship from the days they spent together in the safehouse. 

“Boooo you’re no fun Kyunnie,” Minhyuk tries to protest as the pair walk out of earshot.

Kihyun sighs letting out a breath he had been holding, “Thanks Changkyun-ah.”

Changkyun chuckles, “No worries, Minhyuk hyung is just being his usual Scrappy self, please don’t take it to heart.”

Kihyun nods in understanding. What Changkyun did not realize is the seed of sin Minhyuk had planted in the young medical student’s mind. When he faced Hyunwoo that night at dinner and in bed, Kihyun couldn’t help the rush of heat and flush that rose in his cheeks as he recalled everything Minhyuk said. All he could see was Hyunwoo staring back at him buck naked—NOT GOOD!

That night Hyunwoo brushed Kihyun’s hair worriedly, “Babe are you okay? You’re so flushed are you having a fever.” He pulls the smaller man closer into a snuggle, but that just drives Kihyun even crazier.

Feeling a weird tingle in his nether regions, Kihyun screwed his eyes shut trying to block out his own imagination. “I’m fine, don’t worry, just kindda tired,” he manages to answer.

“Well okay, let’s go to sleep then,” Hyunwoo kisses the nape of Kihyun’s neck sending shivers down his spine, and snuggles the little body close to him to sleep. Kihyun barely slept that night. Oh, Lee Minhyuk oh what have you done to innocent little Yoo Kihyun?

The answer to that question is too much. Kihyun’s imagination would run wild every time he looked at Hyunwoo and his curiosity was piqued. When he wasn’t cooking, helping Changkyun with something, or patching up an injured Black Bear member Kihyun was on the internet, exploring sites he had never even heard of growing up. He researched how men have sex, read blogs about the experience and recommendations on how to make things easier, precautions, he even got into reading mangas and novels about gay sex to… “learn”. All that did was make his imaginations even more unbearably graphic. Things got so bad that one night, Kihyun volunteered to sleep in Changkyun’s room rather than with Hyunwoo because he simply could not stop the sinful images playing in his mind. 

Hyunwoo was getting concerned about the distance he could feel Kihyun putting between them, so one night he approaches KIhyun’s closest friend in the safehouse, not Minhyuk, Changkyunnie.

“Changkyun ah, is Kihyun okay? He’s been acting weird recently.”

“Has he? Changkyun looks up from his laptop to face his leader. 

“Have you not noticed? He’s been avoiding me. He doesn’t look me in the eye as much, he doesn’t initiate cuddles, heck he’s even been sleeping in your room more often,” Hyunwoo sighs as he lays out his concerns to the youngest.

“Sleeping in my room? What are you talking about?” Changkyun responds visibly confused.

“Didn’t he come over to your room last night?” 

“No? But I’ve found Kihyun hyung sleeping on the couch a couple of times when I wake up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom,” Changkyun recounts.

“What? So he’s been choosing to sleep on the couch rather than with me? Changkyun ah what’s going on?” now Hyunwoo was really concerned.

“I don’t know, maybe he just needs a little space. He grew up with no friends around him hyung, communal living is probably quite overwhelming for him to adapt to. He probably just wants to spend some time alone, I know he likes to do that sometimes,” Changkyun’s explanation made sense, but it couldn’t have been further off the mark from the truth.  
Still, Hyunwoo took in the youngest words and nodded in understanding, “I guess. Well thanks, Kyunnie, I’ll turn in for the night don’t sleep too late.”

Changkyun mumbles what sounds like an acknowledgment and Hyunwoo returns to his room to find his lover curled up in his duvet already fast asleep. At least tonight, his KIhyunnie was in his bed. Hyunwoo hovers next to the smaller man’s face for a little while, swiping away his fluffy hair. He places a light kiss on the Kihyun’s cheek and takes his place next to him, pulling the small body close like he always did. 

“Good night baby,” Hyunwoo whispers as he turns in as well. 

Life goes on, and Kihyun simply can’t shake the growing heat in his stomach whenever he looked at Hyunwoo. One night, he finally snapped. 

It was another night where Hyunwoo was sleeping over at one of the sub-houses to take care of business. After laying down his patient for the night in the guestroom, Kihyun was finally getting ready for bed. He takes a quick shower and flops onto the large grey bed reading the book (not the dirty kind) he started earlier that day. It was a modern Korean classic written in the 1980s and the safehouse library not only had the first print edition, but it was even autographed by the author. Kihyun had fallen into the novel’s world earlier that day and was cruising through it once again as he flipped the pages eagerly as the night sky turned dark. 

By the time, Kihyun was done it was about 2.45am. He sets the book down on the bedside table and stretches out his back to release the stiffness in it. His throat feels parched, having not had water for a couple of hours since he was so engrossed in the story. Naturally, he heads down to the kitchen to retrieve a cup of water. Cup in hand he returns up the stairs, but as he heads closer to his/Hyunwoo’s side of the hallway he hears a strange sound coming from Jooheon’s room.

The younger spunky male’s room door was left ajar, and as he approached Kihyun could hear muffled groans and a soft squelching. The closer he got the louder the sounds became, and he could vaguely make out the voice that made those groans. Was that… Minhyuk? He inches closer and he hears other voices panting and grunting as if they were straining their bodies to lift something heavy. Hold up was that… Jooheon and… Changkyun?

Kihyun was literally at the door and he could hear the chorus of voices loud and clear. Minhyuk was starting to cry out as if he was in pain, but his voice was muffled. Meanwhile, Jooheon’s and Changkyun’s voices sounded like it strained with effort as the squelching sounds got more intense. Curious, Kihyun peeked in through the slit in the door and boy did he wish he didn’t look.

Minhyuk was on his knees, buck naked as an equally naked Jooheon was thrusting into him aggressively. Kihyun could spot beads of sweat dripping down from the younger’s forehead, onto Minhyuk’s bare arched back as he growled like a beast high on lust trying to impregnate his mate. On the other side, Minhyuk’s lips were wrapped around Changkyun’s dick, deep throating him as the other man mirrored Jooheon’s pounding into Minhyuk’s other hole. Minhyuk’s eyes were screwed shut, jaws tense from taking in Changkyun so deep, but the moans he let out was a sure sign that that man was swimming in pleasure. Changkyun uses his hands to guide Minhyuk’s chin as it bobs up and down on his length getting coated in the man’s saliva and his own precum. He lets out a pained sigh as Minhyuk works on his penis feeling every bit of the older male’s tongue on his sensitive shaft. Jooheon lifts up one of Minhyuk’s legs, angling himself to enter even deeper, flashing Minhyuk’s very erect penis at the door where Kihyun was looking through in shock. Minhyuk lets out a stifled scream at the new position and his lips let go of Changkyun as his head collapses onto the sheets below. 

Minhyuk was a moaning mess and his breaths became haggard from the stimulation, “Honey… oh my god… Honey… ah… Honey…. AH… oh my god… so good… so deep… ahh… Honey I can’t.., Honey!” The blond man struggles to find his words as the man behind him was merciless with his thrusts.

“Good boy Minhyukkie hyung, good boy,” Jooheon soothes as he struggles to concentrate amid his lustful haze.

Changkyun bends down to face Minhyuk’s face and whines playfully, “Minhyukkie-hyung do you only care about Jooheonnie hyung now? What about me?”

“Changkyun-ah… AH… Kyunnie oh my lovely cutie Kyunnie… AHHH! How could hyung forget about you. Come here.” Minhyuk wraps his fingers in Changkyun’s hair and pulls him in to a deep kiss. It was sloppy with tongues flying in and out of their mouths, but they were both too aroused to care. 

With one hard thrust, Minhyuk throws his head back breaking away from his make-out session with Changkyun. He lets out a low sinful scream and spills all over the sheets. Jooheon continues thrusting into him, albeit much more softly, as his hyung rides out the high. Finally, Jooheon removes himself dragging out a line of cum, as Minhyuk collapses into the bed. Jooheon lies beside him, but Changkyun soon positions himself between Minhyuk’s jelly legs. The youngest hoists the older’s thighs up and with a sultry voice he says, “Don’t think we are done just yet Min. Hyukkie. Hyung.”

Kihyun pushes his body away from the door in shock, cheeks red from the real-life porn that had just played out in front of him in Jooheon’s room. He tries to stifle his breath to prevent the trio from hearing him and his shaking hands clutch around his cup. What the fuck did he just see. What the fuck did he just see?!!

His knees are jelly as he walks away from the door trying to forget the scene that had been burned into his brain. He needs to sleep this off. He needed to sleep this off, but God was not on Kihyun’s side. Because when he walked past Hyungwon and Hoseok’s door he hears something he really didn’t want to hear. The couple’s door was closed so Kihyun couldn’t look in (not that he wanted to) but he could hear Hyungwon’s sleepy moans matched with Hoseok’s breathy pants.

“Ahhh hyung… AHH Hoseok-ah… AHHHH,” Hyungwon’s voice was muffled by the door but Kihyun could still make out most of the taller man’s words dripping in pleasure from the activity going on behind the door.

“Hyungwon-ah, you’re so tight, Hyungwon ah~ My pretty Hyungwonnie,” Hoseok cooes between his grunts. 

Kihyun didn’t stay to listen, choosing instead of dash off into his and Hyunwoo’s room. But an image of Hyungwon’s long limbs tangled up underneath Hoseok’s pale build was already forging itself in his mind. He sees imagination Hyungwon’s face twist in pain and lust as his lover thrusts hard and deep into him. Fuck he did not need that. 

Kihyun shuts the door behind him and rushes into the shower to take a cold shower, trying to wash off the gross heat that had overcome his body. But no matter how much he sat under the icy water all he could feel was the volcanic heat under his skin. His hands naturally lead to his own erection and he pumps the intimate organ, his mind occupied with images of Hyunwoo’s naked body on his, and fantasies he was ashamed of having. Once he and his thing finally managed to calm down, Kihyun put on one of Hyunwoo’s old shirts that hadn’t been washed and curled up in the empty bed to sleep. He breathes in the musky scent of his boyfriend and drifts off to slumber. Oh how he missed his big bear that night, and oh he wanted to do things with his big bear.

And that is how we get to tonight, with Kihyun sprawled out in front of a very concerned Hyunwoo. 

-  
It was a few nights after the unwanted Pornhub subscription had played out before Kihyun and Hyunwoo was finally back in the safehouse. The leader had decided to take a shower immediately after dinner and cooped up in his room to review some paperwork sent in by the other subhouses regarding the businesses the gang managed. After cleaning up the kitchen and dealing with the needs of all the other members, whom Kihyun had to try really hard not to look at differently, Kihyun also decided to head off into the room for the night to spend time with his boyfriend. He chose one of Hyunwoo’s dusty pink sweaters as pyjammas for the night, which looked like soft cotton candy against his pale skin. He emerged from the bathroom in his usual sweater and boxers and eyes Hyunwoo who had been seated at his desk for the past hour and a half concentrating on the documents before him.

He looks so hot, Kihyun thought and he nearly choked on his saliva at that rouge thought that popped into his head. He observed Hyunwoo’s eyebrows arched in concentration, his loose sweater hanging low allowing peek at his firm pectoral muscles, and his thick lips forming a pout. Gosh he was handsome. Kihyun felt a familiar heat rise from below and his body unconsciously moved towards his boyfriend. He sits himself crossed-legged onto the edge of the large glass table (black of course), allowing Hyunwoo to peek at his boxers, and even in it at certain angles. Kihyun rests his head on his knees that he brought up to his chest and just observed Hyunwoo.

Feeling Kihyun’s presence on him Hyunwoo asks without looking up, “Yes babe?”

Kihyun doesn’t reply.

Hyunwoo looks up at him curiously, “Is something bothering you Ki?”

“What exactly are the guys relationships to one another?” Kihyun asks innocently, he was genuinely curious because it’s never been clarified to him. 

Hyunwoo snorts lovingly at Kihyun’s question, oh curious little Yoo Kihyun. “Hyungwon and Hoseok are lovers, have been for a couple of years now. Minhyuk, Jooheon, and Changkyun have this weird throuple relationship which I do not understand but they love one another deeply. You heard about how Minhyuk and Jooheon saved Changkyun’s ass a couple years back, think they started this arrangement a couple months after.”

“What about the sexual part?” Kihyun prods.

Hyunwoo raises his eyebrow, well that was a new genre of questions coming from Yoo Kihyun. “Ermmm… I don’t know for sure cause I don’t ask. But I think Hyungwon and Hoseok are pretty active, and Minhyuk kindda toggles between Jooheon and Changkyun. He’s a free spirit so he just throws himself at either one that will entertain his fancies in the moment.”

“Why haven’t we had sex,” Kihyun asks bluntly looking at Hyunwoo with glistening eyes, looking like a child with infinite wonder despite the question he just asked. 

Hyunwoo chokes on his saliva at the sudden question, “*cough cough cough* what?!”

“Minhyuk told me that you used to be super active with your past partners, but we’ve sort of been dating for like five months now, and we still haven’t had sex,” Kihyun straightens his back and looks dead into Hyunwoo’s eyes.

Hyunwoo regains his voice, looks back at Kihyun and sighs, “What has Minhyuk been telling you good grief. Every person that Minhyuk knew I used to go out with were more like fuckbuddies than actually partners. I told you before that I love you and I’m not going to treat you the same way I did them, so no we are not rushing to have sex.”

Kihyun’s eyebrows furrow, unconvinced, “Is it cause I’m not sexy? I know I’m just a little nerd and I’ve never dated before, much less had sex, but still.”

Hyunwoo pat’s Kihyun’s head lovingly and smiles, “What are you even talking about, I think you’re adorable.”

“Adorable isn’t sexy!”

“Yes, yes, Ki you are a sexy beast, so sexy that even the hottest models cannot compare,” Hyunwoo nods as he stands up and pulls Kihyun into a hug continuing to pat his head.  
“You’re not treating me like how you would treat a sexy person. It’s like the Hammie and Bruce thing all over again.”

Hyunwoo snorts, recalling that ridiculous conversation, “So how would I treat a sexy person?”

“Have sex with me. Now,” Kihyun pushes Hyunwoo off and reached out to his hand. With his little paw of a hand, he drags Hyunwoo over to the bed and flops down on it. “Take me.”

Hyunwoo looks at him incredulously, oh this boy was not joking. “Are you sure about this Ki?”

-  
And that’s how we end up here, with Kihyun in an oversized pink sweater, no boxers, on Hyunwoo’s thighs and really questioning his life choices. 

Kihyun gulps down his nerves, he was having serious second thoughts, but also knew he couldn’t bear the heat he felt when he was around Hyunwoo anymore.

“Are you sure about this babe?” Hyunwoo asks again to confirm.

“Just… just do it,” Kihyun stutters as he tries to push his doubts to the back of his mind.

Kihyun was a stubborn one, that Hyunwoo knew, so he stretches over to his nightstand and takes out a little bottle of lube. Kihyun’s eyes grow wide, low key in horror, “You’ve been prepared?!!”

Hyunwoo inspects the bottle checking the fine print, “No, this is an old bottle, I need to check if it’s expired.” Having confirmed that the product hadn’t expired, Hyunwoo squeezes a heaping onto his fingers and checks Kihyun one last time, his boyfriend was looking at him with a sight of wonder and longing, fuck this boy is going to be the death of him. “Ready?”

Kihyun swallows the lump in his throat and rest his head back onto the mattress, “Yea…”

Hyunwoo pushes Kihyun’s thighs a little off his to make room for his lubed up fingers and approaches the little man’s intimate region. He runs his hands over Kihyun’s semi-hard penis and begins pumping it to life. The sensation of rubbing and the chill of the lube sends a lightning strike of pleasure from the bottom of Kihyun’s spine all the way to his brain. He’s never felt like this ever before, and he feel beads of sweat in lust rise to his forehead as he tries to stifle his moans. 

Hyunwoo was kind of amused by how little it took to arouse the inexperienced man, but it was only just beginning. Switching off his hands, he brings his sticky hand down further between Kihyun’s legs. His other hand continues to pump Kihyun’s shaft, as he traces the tight hole of Kihyun’s anal passageway with the lubricant. Kihyun’s breath hitches at this even more foreign sensation, and his eyes screw shut as he imagines Hyunwoo’s fingers grazing over the edges just like how he has seen online and in mangas. Hyunwoo carefully sticks the tip of his index finger into Kihyun’s hole and looks up to check on the reaction. Kihyun’s eyes were screwed sight from the stimulation, and his breath was ragged. Hyunwoo smirks and pushes his finger in a little further down to his second knuckle.

“AHH!” Kihyun cries out as he feels Hyunwoos thick finger penetrate him. He feels his muscles clench and wrap around the finger, feeling it out trying to figure out what this new object was. Every time he felt his walls contract around Hyunwoo’s finger a moan unwittingly escapes his throat. 

Now Hyunwoo was a mixture of amused and aroused. He begins twisting his finger around trying to loosen the virgin hole as his own erection begins to swell in his boxers. When Kihyun finally relaxes around his index finger, he sticks in a second one, scissoring the boy writhing in pleasure beneath him more vigorously as he feels a heat rising within him. With one hand, Hyunwoo rips off his sweater and undoes his belt. When Kihyun saw Hyunwoo stripping his hole constricted unconsciously from the arousal and he feels his dick starting to ache from how hot the situation was. 

“Ahhhh Hyunwoo… baby… Hyunwoo,” Kihyun cries out as he reaches out to Hyunwoo. The larger man leans down on his lover and traces his neck and collarbone with little kisses while continuing to stimulate and stretch out his hole. 

Kihyun moans at the preparation and Hyunwoo’s pecks of affection, and his breath hitches when Hyunwoo sticks a third finger in. He practically screams out when Hyunwoo curled his fingers within him, scratching at his inner walls. He was a mess, moaning, and groaning and grunting. He reaches out to grab Hyunwoo’s hair as his body starts rocking itself on Hyunwoo’s fingers to be stimulated even more. 

This drives Hyunwoo’s absolutely crazy and he pulls Kihyun into a sloppy, lustful kiss. 

“Hyunwoo… AHHH… Hyunwoo. I want your… ahhh. I want you,” Kihyun cries out between the kisses.

Hyunwoo was honestly too far gone at this point, he roughly takes out his fingers from Kihyun’s ass and quickly rips off the rest of his clothes. His very aroused and very erect dick shudders from the sudden contact with the cold air and he spots Kihyun looking at his appendage with a lustful desire. Fuck Kihyun was hot.

Hyunwoo kneels onto the bed and hoists Kihyun up. Kihyun protests weakly and whines as his body gets folded into an uncomfortable position, “Hyunwoo-ah, AHH!” Hyunwoo had stuck his fingers in one last time to check if I was loose enough, it sort of was. Keyword: Sort of.

“I love you baby. I love you so much,” Hyunwoo grunts as he lines up his thick dick to Kihyun’s tight hole. 

“I love you too Hyunwoo,” KIhyun manages to mumble in reply, eyes fluttering shut when he feels the tip of Hyunwoo’s dick brush against his entrance.

Hyunwoo holds onto his breath and pushes roughly into Kihyun in one go. 

A blood-curdling scream escapes Kihyun’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello There,
> 
> The sexytime chapter is here! I'm a fluff writer, though a pretty broad fanfic reader, so I do apologize if the writing is kind of awkward. I had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope you guys liked it as well.
> 
> Please feel free to leave any comments, suggestions, feedback, and requests.


	10. The Training Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunwoo and Kihyun's first time doesn't exactly go as plan. Can Minhyuk work his magic for the couple?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT DISCLAIMER: SEX-RELATED/CENTRIC CONTENT AHEAD (Namely sex toys, and masturbation. No penetrative sex)
> 
> Another sexy time chapter that is a side story to the main mafia storyline. If this is not your cup of tea it is totally fine to skip it, mafia and fluffy ShowKi will be returning soon I promise. I just need to get this idea out of my system, cause I've had it for a while now.
> 
> ENJOY

“KIHYUN HYUNG!!” a familiar voice hollers from the other end of the hallway and the door of Hyunwoo’s bedroom swings open. 

Changkyun is standing at the door in his cotton pyjammas, his hair is a mess clearly having just woken up, and his eyes are wide open pupils constricted as he looks around the room in a panic. Right behind him is Minhyuk with an equally hurried look of concern. The two men had heard Kihyun’s scream from across the hall and thought the little man was in danger, they took off without a second thought ready to ambush his assailant. Kihyun was being attacked alright, just not by a stranger, and not necessarily in a bad way.

The men at the door register the view in front of them. Changkyun’s face immediately starts to glow a deep red as he stares in horror before looking away. Minhyuk was equally shocked but quickly broke out into a mischievous, knowing grin. 

Hyunwoo, in all his naked glory, had his penis plunged into Kihyun, who in turn was in an almost drug-like haze from the pain and pleasure. Hyunwoo’s eyes widen in shock at the arrival of his two members and he’s frozen in place. Meanwhile, Kihyun barely manages to make out Minhyuk and Changkyun through his tear-filled view, he breathily moans, “Minhyukkie? Changkyunnie? What are you doing here?”

Hyunwoo looks away in embarrassment, and Changkyun stutters, “Ermm… *cough* nothing hyung. Sorry for disturbing you. Have a good night.” The youngest bows ninety degrees and politely excuses him and his boyfriend out of the room. Minhyuk tries fighting Changkyun’s tugs to gawk at the couple, but Changkyun eventually manages to wrestle the blond man away, closing the door behind them. 

The mood was gone. The heat was gone. Hyunwoo had gone completely flaccid. He pulls his soft dick out of Kihyun’s butt, and Kihyun whines from the sudden emptiness. “What’s wrong?” he asks innocently once he notices Hyunwoo putting on his clothes, leaving him half-naked and confused.

“Let’s stop for tonight babe. Take a shower. Go to bed,” Hyunwoo replies dejectedly, things were just getting good. 

Kihyun sits up and folds his legs, he feels a slight sting in his butthole but all he feels is devastation, he looks at Hyunwoo nearly in tears, “What’s wrong Hyunwoo? Was it not good? Am I not good at it?”

Hyunwoo’s heart cracks at the desperate look on Kihyun’s face and he immediately wraps his little lover in a warm bear hug, “No baby, no there’s nothing wrong. You’re just not ready to take me yet, and I don’t want to hurt you. Don’t cry baby, don’t cry.”

Little tears overflow and roll down Kihyun’s cheeks, “I’m sorry for not being good at it. I’ll do better I promise.”

Hyunwoo cups Kihyun’s flushed cheeks in his large hands and kisses at his lover’s pouty lips, “There’s no rush baby, we can take our time.”

“Do you still love me even if I’m not good at sex?” truth be told though Kihyun was not bothered about Hyunwoo’s past, he was insecure about his own inexperience, and whether Hyunwoo would be satisfied with him. Everything was so new, and he wanted to give Hyunwoo the world. He could cook all his meals, give all the kisses and cuddles, but the one thing he couldn’t do was be a good sexual partner, at least he didn’t know how. 

Hyunwoo gasps exaggeratedly, “Of course I’ll still love you. I’ve always loved you, and I will keep loving you whether we have sex or not. Baby, you’re my boyfriend, my lover, my partner, not a tool I use to get off. I will always love you.” Hyunwoo plants light kisses on Kihyun’s eyelids as the younger man starts to calm down.

Kihyun was still upset at himself, but he felt so relieved that Hyunwoo didn’t think less of him just because he was inexperienced with physical pleasure. He leans into Hyunwoo’s broad chest and breathes in his sweat and natural musk. Hyunwoo pulls him closer and the couple cuddle for a good ten minutes, neither of them saying a word. 

“Let’s take a shower and go to bed. We’re all sticky and gross now.”

“Together?” Kihyun squeaks out shyly.

“Sure babe,” Hyunwoo chuckles and leads both their bodies into the bathroom. 

The next morning, there is an awkward silence at breakfast. Jooheon, Hyungwon, and Hoseok were all oblivious to what had happened the night before but could sense the icy atmosphere between Minhyuk, Changkyun, Hyunwoo, and Kihyun. Kihyun tries to ignore it by busying himself with cooking breakfast, but Hyunwoo, Minhyuk, and Changkyun were not looking at each other. Okay, Minhyuk was trying desperately to do an eyebrow wiggle at Hyunwoo but the leader was not having it.

“Okay, what happened,” Hyungwon finally groans sleepily having had enough with the weird mood. 

“Nothing,” Hyunwoo replies monotonously taking another sip of his coffee, it tastes especially bitter this morning.

“Fuck that, we’re not idiots what happened,” Hyungwon prods annoyed as he leans onto Hoseok’s broad shoulder.

“Kihyunnie and Hyungwoo hyung—” 

“Nothing happened,” Changkyun cuts Minhyuk off before he can continue. 

“What happened between Kihyunnie hyung and Hyunwoo hyung?” Jooheon asks innocently looking up from his phone.

“Last night, they – “ 

“Were being so affectionate it made us gag,” Changkyun slaps a hand over Minhyuk’s loose lips and delivers the fib effortlessly. Minhyuk struggles trying to pry the younger man’s hands off him but with a recovering stab wound in his shoulder, he couldn’t overpower him. 

Hyungwon narrows his eyes, he could tell that something was off. Before he could continue interrogating the men, Hoseok interrupts him, “Hahahaha that’s funny. Hyunwoo-yah you should really stop being so lovey-dovey with Kihyunnie, you’ll make all of us jealous.” Hoseok glares at his boyfriend mentally telling him to stop pursuing the matter. Hyungwon sighs and pouts in defeat, deciding to give up on his questioning.

“Hahahah you guys are one to talk. Hyungwon’s basically always either on you or on the bed Hoseok-ah,” Hyunwoo teases. 

“*gasp* don’t talk about my Wonnie like that,” Hoseok mockingly looks offended and covers Hyungwon’s ears like an overprotective lover. Hyungwon snorts but can’t help but smile at his boyfriend’s antics.

“Booohoo, no fair I wanna be cuddly too. Minhyuk hyung kisses,” Jooheon pouts and makes grabby hands towards the older male. Kihyun’s eyes widen, was this really the man that was ravaging Minhyuk like a beast that night?

Minhyuk leans over to pepper the spunky man with little kisses, all the while keeping an eye on Changkyun who was glaring at him to keep his mouth shut. Minhyuk could be a persistent little bugger but he knew how to pick his battles, and this was one he knew he had to let go. 

Breakfast continues quietly, and the men got ready to go about their day. As per usual, Hyunwoo, Hoseok, Hyungwon, and Jooheon had business outside of the safehouse, Minhyuk was to stay in the safehouse to recover from his injury.

“I’ll see you tonight love,” Hoseok plants a loving kiss on Hyungwon’s thick lips as the couple separate to take separate cars since they were heading off to different subhouses.

“Love you,” Hyungwon replies as he heads over to a navy blue sedan car.

“Take care Ki, I’ll try to be home tonight,” Hyunwoo wraps his arms around Kihyun’s waist as he kisses his forehead goodbye.

“Okay,” Kihyun mumbles, burying his nose in Hyunwoo’s scent trying to take in as much of his scent as his little nose could. 

“Bye Kyunnie, be good and don’t bother Kihyunnie-hyung too much. Bye Minhyukkie hyung, take care of your injury,” Jooheon places quick pecks on both his boyfriend’s cheeks as he trails behind the older men into a familiar back SUV.

Changkyun, Minhyuk, and Kihyun wave off the men lovingly and promptly return to the house. It was the start to another peaceful day… of course fucking not. The moment the front door closed, Minhyuk dragged Kihyun to the living room couch and sat him down. “So, how was it?”

Changkyun trails behind the pair and flops down next to Kihyun sighing. Nothing can stop Lee Minhyuk, literally nothing. 

“We didn’t do it,” Kihyun gulps looking at his thighs and not at Minhyuk’s prying gaze.

“What do you mean you didn’t do it? We saw you.”

“He barely managed to put it in, then it hurt, then you guys came, then we stopped,” Kihyun recounts the events of the previous night.

“Ooof sorry Kihyun hyung, we heard you scream, so we thought you were being kidnapped or something,” Changkyun apologizes reaching over to hold onto his favorite hyung’s hands. Even Minhyuk had a look of guilt.

“It’s okay guys. Hyunwoo said I wasn’t ready to take him yet, and my butt does hurt today. Ugh who knew sex would hurt so much. How do you even do it Minhyuk?” Kihyun shifts around to adjust the pressure on his bottom.

“Do what?” Minhyuk quirks his head slightly.

“I saw you doing it with Jooheon and Changkyun the other night. Jooheon was doing it really roughly too, doesn’t it hurt?” Kihyun thinks back to that one night and a shiver runs down his spine. 

“Hold up you saw us?! When?!” Changkyun exclaims wide-eyed in shock.

“You couldn’t have seen us two nights ago right? Our doors were locked!” Minhyuk exposes the throuple’s steamy night.

“What, you guys did it two nights ago?! How often do you even do it? I saw you guys do it like a five days ago?” Kihyun looks up doing some mental calculations.

Changkyun releases Kihyun’s hands and buries his red face inside of his own. “I can’t believe Kihyun hyung saw us. Good lord, I want to die.”

Kihyun places a comforting arm over Changkyun’s shoulder, “It’s okay, it looked like y’all were having fun. There is no shame.”

“Exactly, are you embarrassed about having sex with me huh Im Changkyun?” Minhyuk demands crossing his arm as much as he can without aggravating his shoulder. 

“I’m not embarrassed about having sex with you hyung. I’m just embarrassed about someone else seeing us have sex. Don’t you feel embarrassed?” Changkyun glares up at Minhyuk who sticks his tongue out defiantly.

“If I had a choice, I would make you and Jooheon do me right in the middle of this living room every night after dinner in front of everyone. Isn’t that kindda hot?” Minhyuk declares confidently.

Changkyun buries his face even deeper, “Good lord you and your kinks and fetishes.”

“Shut up you love me for them,” Minhyuk defiantly pouts.

“I do love you, and I’m also stepping out of this conversation because I can’t face Kihyun hyung with this trash of a man I call my boyfriend,” Changkyun gets up and rushes upstairs to his room. 

“Psht, he’s so whipped for me,” Minhyuk crosses his legs and leans into the cushions of the couch. 

Kihyun looks on at him silently for a few seconds.

“What?” Minhyuk asks feeling Kihyun’s gaze.

“You haven’t answered my question.”

“What question?”

“How do you handle Jooheon having sex with you so roughly?”

Minhyuk’s lips curl up into a mischievous grin, “And why do you want to know Ki. Hyunie?”

Kihyun’s ears start to glow a bright red. He stutters, “Ermm… because… because… I wanna… do… it… with… with Hyunwoo. He said I wasn’t… ready… so there has to be… a way… I can… be ready… right?” the little medical student’s voice trails off into a low whisper but Minhyuk heard every word of it.

Rising from the cushions, Minhyuk swings a friendly arm over Kihyun’s shoulders pulling him into a friendly side hug. “Oh I’m raising a little slut in this house. I love it!”

“I’m not a slut!” Kihyun protests.

“You’re a slut for Hyunwoo hyung, just like how Hyungwon is a slut for Hoseok, and I’m a slut for my boyfriends. Nothing wrong with it, like you said no shame, no shame when it comes to sex,” Minhyuk shrugs still grinning a wide smile as wide as a Cheshire cat. 

“Fine. Still, you haven’t answered my question. How do you do it?” Kihyun acknowledges begrudgingly.

“Don’t worry Kihyunnie, let Mama Minhyuk show you the way,” Minhyuk teases as he grabs onto Kihyun’s hand and leads him up to his room. 

Once the two men had arrived and Minhyuk closed the door behind them, Kihyun had to resist the shudder that came up his body. Minhyuk’s room was an absolute pigsty, with clothes strewn everywhere, and some random art materials stacked in a corner. When he wasn’t fighting, Minhyuk likes to destress with some painting. 

No wonder he likes sleeping with Changkyun and Jooheon, this place is unlivable, Kihyun thought to himself as he fidgeted in his spot, eyeing Minhyuk who was trying to wrestle a large black box from the corner of his closet.

“Have a seat Ki,” Minhyuk beckons over as he finally manages to get the box out of its corner and onto his bed. 

Tiptoeing around the molehills of clothes and mess, Kihyun takes a seat on Minhyuk’s mattress that was barely covered by a sky-blue bedsheet. 

“This is my little secret weapon Kihyunnie, I’ve never shared it with anyone before, I’m doing it because you’re special,” Minhyuk beams with pride as he fidgets with the lid of the box.

“Okay, I get it what is it already?” Kihyun pesters annoyed at Minhyuk’s teasing.

“Tada!” Minhyuk exclaims as he opens up the box to reveal a set of, colorful, compromisingly shaped, arranged in size, set in velvet lining, clearly been cared for delicately… dildos. 

Kihyun’s jaw drop and his face is the literal embodiment of “What the fuck.”

“Hehe. You see Ki I was an athlete, and as an athlete you learn a thing or two about muscles. Not how they work or what they are made of but how to train them. Your butthole is like a muscle, actually it is a muscle it pushes out your poop and stuff. So, like any muscle you can train it, and these are the tools you use to train it,” Minhyuk explains proudly.

“I’m done with your shit, goodbye,” Kihyun gets up and heads to the door but is dragged back into place by Minhyuk. 

“Yoo Kihyun, don’t you want to have sex with Hyunwoo hyung?” Minhyuk scolds like an angry coach, probably a tone he heard a lot in his gymnast days.

“Y… Yes,” Kihyun stutters at Minhyuk’s sudden aggression.

“And what did he say about you guys having sex?” Minhyuk demands an answer.

“He… he said I couldn’t take him yet,” Kihyun nervously replies.

“And why did he say that?”

Kihyun’s head cocks in wonder, he didn’t actually know what it meant.

Taking Kihyun’s silence as meaning “I don’t know”, Minhyuk explains, “He said that because your asshole isn’t loose enough you numbskull. You’re a damn virgin that has never had a dick thrust up that pretty hole of yours, of course it’s going to be too tight. If the rumors are true Hyunwoo hyung is HUUUUUUUUUUGE, probably even bigger than the largest size I have. If you two are going to rely on just fingering to get you loose enough y’all are going to have non-sex for a whole fucking decade. Also, Hyunwoo hyung treasures you way too much to help you loosen up over time, heck he’ll give up sex just for you (true story).”

Kihyun nods, taking in all the information. Minhyuk continues, “So, I’m going to play fairy godmother and help you. Okay now that we’ve run down what we are gonna do, strip.” Minhyuk grabs at the hem of Kihyun’s jeans. 

In a panic, Kihyun grabs onto Minhyuk’s hands, “What are you doing?!!”

“Tsk, Yoo Kihyun weren’t you listening to me. We’re gonna train your butthole, now strip,” Minhyuk replies clearly annoyed. 

“How are we going to do that??” Kihyun questions wrestling with Minhyuk’s fingers that were trying to pull down his bottoms. 

“UGHHHH,” Minhyuk groans, “Do I need to explain everything to you? We’re gonna stick these different sized dildos into you so you can get used to the feeling and pressure of a dick inside you. Eventually, your ass will be loose enough to take Hyunwoo hyung’s no problem.”

Kihyun blushes at the thought and looks down at his clothed crotch.

“Do you not wanna do it?” Minhyuk asks, hands on his hip like a disappointed father.

“Are you sure it is going to work?” Kihyun asks quietly. 

“It will I promise. If it doesn’t, I’ll let you fuck Changkyun okay?” Minhyuk places a pair of reassuring hands on Kihyun’s shoulders. Minhyuk’s compensation offer was extremely unappealing, but Kihyun thought he really had nothing to lose with going along with this bizarre plan. Quietly he strips off his pants and underwear and sits bare-bottomed on Minhyuk’s sheets.

Minhyuk sighs, happy that the little man was finally trusting him, “Okay lie back, here use this pillow to prop yourself up. I’ll help you the first couple of times, but I’ve also got a job to do. Once I need to go out onto the field, you need to know how to do this on your own, okay?”

Kihyun nods, as he leans back onto the pillow Minhyuk offered him. Minhyuk lifts up Kihyun’s sweatshirt and begins inspecting his limp penis and plump buns. The blond man pulls Kihyun a little closer, and lifts up his thighs, exposing the intimate area. From the box of dildos Minhyuk takes out a bright blue toy and an equally bright pink bottle. He drizzles the contents of the bottle onto the toy and shows it to Kihyun. 

“I’m guessing Hyunwoo hyung played with you a little last night, so it’s not as tight as a totally virgin hole is, so we’ll start with the second smallest size, this is basically as thick as like two fingers. Before you put it into yourself, always make sure to put lube on it, also remember to put lube on your hole, otherwise, the strain and the friction might tear your walls like you said the last time,” Minhyuk carefully explains as he smears the pink lube over Kihyun’s entrance which was slightly pink from the fingering Hyunwoo had done the night before.

Kihyun hisses at the contact, as he nods at Minhyuk’s instructions. He shuts his eyes as he feels his dick slowly becoming more erect with the stimulation. Carefully, Minhyuk lines up the blue toy with Kihyun’s rim, “I’m sticking it in. You don’t have to go too quickly, focus on getting used to it.” With that Minhyuk slowly pushes the dildo in and Kihyun gasps from the penetration.

“Ahhhh, Minhyuk ah, AHHH,” Kihyun moans as his tummy twists from the sensation. Every movement sent a wave of pleasure from being stimulated in such a sensitive area. 

Minhyuk sighs, “If you’re getting stimulated by this, we’ve got a long way to go Kihyun-ah. Okay relax, relax.” Minhyuk soothes and tries to talk Kihyun through the sensations as he lightly pulls and tugs at the dildo mimicking the thrust of a man’s hips. 

Minhyuk sits there the entire time unbothered by Kihyun’s cries and moans, rhythmically working at the dildo, and observing Kihyun’s reaction to ensure he wasn’t in too much discomfort. At one point Kihyun reaches out for something to grab, and Minhyuk offers his free hand to Kihyun’s tiny one. Kihyun moans and hitches at the movements of the toy, he starts chewing on the sleeve of his sweater and saliva overflows from his open mouth, drooling all over his chin. 

“Ahhhh… ahhh… AH… Minhyuk-ah…. AHHH!” Kihyun whimpers as he feels a heat start bubbling in his tummy. “I’m close Minhyuk-ah… AH!”

“Just let it out,” Minhyuk replies nonchalantly. With a few more thrusts Kihyun is pushed over the edge. He throws his head back into the sky-blue sheets. He lets out a loud guttural groan as he empties out all over his stomach, and a little on Minhyuk’s sheets. 

“Okay, I think that’s good for today,” Minhyuk carefully removes the dildo from Kihyun’s butthole, and tosses a tissue over to Kihyun to clean himself up. He grabs a couple more to clean off his toy and sets it aside to be properly cleaned later. “So how was it?”

Kihyun pants lightly to catch his breath as he wipes off the cum from his tummy and Minhyuk’s sheets, “It was… fine? It didn’t hurt.”

“Of course it didn’t, that shit was tiny,” Minhyuk snorts, as he hands Kihyun his jeans and boxers. “Anyway, just do this like a couple of times a day. When you get used to one size, move on to the next one. It’s gonna hurt, it’s gonna strain, you just gotta work yourself through it. Okay?” Minhyuk doles out his instructions like a coach to his athlete.

Kihyun’s eyes were hazy when he replies lazily, “Alright Minhyukkie… I’m so tired.” Kihyun stretches out into a large star shape and then curls into himself getting ready for a nap.

Minhyuk pats Kihyun’s tummy and chuckles, “Sex is exhausting, so make sure you’re eating right, sleeping right, and stay hydrated. Take a nap, I’ll come get you if either I or Changkyun need anything.”

“Okay,” Kihyun yawns and drifts off to his little nap.

Minhyuk picks up the dildo, and heads over to his door, when he opens it he is surprised to find Changkyun crouched clearly having been listening to what was going in inside the room. 

Changkyun’s eyes narrow, “What are you doing to Kihyunnie hyung?”

“Nothing, just giving him a hand to help him achieve his goals,” Minhyuk shrugs moving towards the shared bathroom to clean off the dildo. 

Changkyun’s eyes widen slightly at the sight of the dildo, he points to it and asks, “Was that in hyung just now?”

“Mmmmhmm,” Minhyun confirms, using soap and running water to clean the ridges of the toy.

“What is Hyunwoo hyung going to say?” Changkyun gulps, not wanting to imagine an enraged Hyunwoo. He’s never seen him angry before, but that made him afraid of the potential anger his leader stored in his belly.

“When they start having bomb ass sex, I’m sure hyung will be thanking me,” Minhyuk chuckles drying off the toy with a hand towel.

Changkyun stands there stupefied and in stunned silence. Seeing his boyfriend’s growing distress, Minhyuk leans over and places a light peck on his cheek, “Don’t worry too much about it Kyunnie. I’m not forcing Kihyun to do anything, he asked me to help him so here I am. Everything will be fine. Haven’t you noticed Kihyun’s growing insecurity recently? He probably wants to be a good physical partner to Hyunwoo hyung too.”

“But Kihyunnie hyung doesn’t need to be a good sexual partner to be a good lover to Hyunwoo hyung,” Changkyun mumbles.

Minkyuk places another kiss on Changkyun’s forehead, “I know, and I agree. But if this is what Kihyun wants, as his friends we should help him wherever we can. We’ll work together to make sure he doesn’t push it too far ‘kay?”

Changkyun leans onto the blond’s shoulder and sighs, “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> Thank you for all the support and feedback on my first ever smut-ish/smuty chapter. This series of chapters is dragging out a little longer than I expected, because I tend to write instinctively and let the story form on its own as I type. However, I anticipate that the sex/smut/porn chapters will end next chapter, and then we go back to the Black Bear-Red Dragon conflict, as well as of course fluffy ShowKi. 
> 
> I heard the Monsta X is preparing to comeback in the Fall which is absolutely EXCITING, congratulations to all Monbebes!
> 
> Please feel free to leave any comments, suggestions, feedback, or requests.


	11. The Second Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun's training for a second shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT DISCLAIMER: THIS IS A SEXY TIMES CHAPTER, THERE IS SEX IN THIS CHAPTER
> 
> As mentioned before this is not part of the main mafia storyline, so if this is not your cup of tea please feel free to skip it. I have finally gotten this idea out of my system, there might be mentions of ShowKi or HyungWonho or JooHyunKyun having sex in future chapters but those will not be especially explicit, nor important. It's just ShowKi has finally broken down that barrier in their relationships so it doesn't make sense for them not to have sex after. 
> 
> Either ways... ENJOY!

After the first time with Minhyuk, Kihyun developed somewhat of an odd determination to finish the “training schedule” as fast as he could. There were seven “levels” Kihyun had to clear with Minhyuk’s set, and having started at level 2, he was eager to clear each one in rapid succession. So his daily schedule needed some readjusting. Typically, after sending the guys off to work and cleaning up the kitchen, rather then helping Changkyun with his work, or reading his books, he would spend about an hour cooped up in his room playing with Minhyuk’s toys. While Minhyuk was still recovering from his injury, he would enlist the blond’s help to prepare and position the dildos to be just right and hit the right spots, allowing him to climax every time, but he soon had to graduate to doing it on his own when Minhyuk was sufficiently well and had to go back to his day job. 

“It doesn’t work when I do it,” Kihyun would sometimes call Minhyuk whining and complaining about not feeling good or feeling too much pain or the dildo not fitting in, especially when he moved up in sizes. 

Minhyuk would always have to suppress his chuckle as he tries to comfort the disgruntled man, “Don’t rush it, just take your time to get used to it, you don’t want to get hurt.”

This happened so often that at one point Hyunwoo asked Minhyuk while they were visiting a subhouse together, “Who was that?”

“Oh an old friend, he’s erm… he just joined a new competitive gymnastics gym in the States so he’s been complaining to me about how hard it is to adjust to the culture there,” Minhyuk lies trying desperately to not show any hesitation so Hyunwoo wouldn’t pry further and expose both him and Kihyun. 

Satisfied with the answer, Hyunwoo nods, “Hmmmm I see.”

Minhyuk breathed out a sigh of relief, thank god. 

Kihyun tried to “train” three times a day, once in the mornings, once after lunch, and on nights when Hyunwoo didn’t come home, he would do it in the evenings as well. As per Minhyuk’s suggestion, during his evening sessions, Kihyun typically did it while soaking in the bathtub, apparently, something about the soap scents would calm his nerves, and the warm water would relax his muscles. With his legs slightly bent, on those nights, Kihyun would lean onto the side of the bathtub taking deep breaths as he pushed the plastic dildo in and out of his hole. The warm water felt like a warm embrace and the natural buoyancy of the water lifted the heavy weight from his body, which allowed Kihyun to focus on the sensations he was creating for himself. It was at those times when Kihyun felt the most grateful for Hyunwoo’s private bathroom. It was in this steamy space that he would let himself go and moan as loud as he wanted to the feeling of being filled and then emptied rhythmically. 

“Ahhhhh… Hyunwoo… Hyunwoo… mmmm… ahh… hmmmm…mmm… baby…. Hyunwoo… ah,” Kihyun would cry out his lover’s name imagining that the plastic toy plunged and buried in him was Hyunwoo’s dick, and the thrusts were not from his own wrists but pounds from Hyunwoo’s hips. The imagined sight of Hyunwoo’s tan muscles caging him in a passionate display would always send Kihyun over the edge and he would empty out in the bathwater. For a few minutes, with the dildo still deep within him, Kihyun would relax into the lavender soup which was the bathtub, breathing in the calming scents, and also his own pleasure. 

There was something romantically intimate about pleasuring himself which Kihyun came to enjoy, something he never knew growing up, but there was also something exciting about preparing to enter the next phase of his relationship with Hyunwoo that created a flurry of butterflies deep in the pits of his stomach. It was his little secret, like a gift, he was creating just for his lover that he loved so much.

You might be wondering what Hyunwoo is thinking about during this period of time. The leader had noticed that Kihyun was markedly happier and seemed more relaxed. He never brought up the topic of sex, again which made Hyunwoo just a little bit disappointed. Sure, he was shocked the night Kihyun brought it up, but he was also looking forward to trying again, this time with more preparation and a locked door. Still, he was determined to go at a reasonable pace and to only try again when Kihyun wanted to when he was mentally ready. On nights when he would be home, he always pulled Kihyun’s small body close to his, feeling his presence fully against his chest. 

Forget sex, this is the best feeling in the world, Hyunwoo thought to himself, as he and his little lover would lull themselves to sleep with loving kisses and soft affirmations of love. 

Level 3, level 4, level 5, Kihyun was slowly getting used to the sensation of being penetrated. His hole didn’t tense up as much, and even when something bigger than it was used to entered it, it managed to relax much faster, allowing Kihyun to feel pleasure instead of pain. Level 5, 6, 7, Kihyun was ready. He pops the dildo out of himself in the bath, rinses his body off, cleans up the toy, and packs it nicely into Minhyuk’s box which he had hidden in the far corner of Hyunwoo’s closet out of sight. He dons his pyjammas and skips over to Minhyuk’s room at the other end of the hall. 

He knocks. There is no answer. He knocks again. 

“Yes?” Minhyuk sticks his head out from the adjacent door, the door to Changkyun’s room. 

“Oh fu—” Kihyun nearly cusses from the shock of the blond head popping out of seemingly nowhere on his right. “Minhyukk-ah”

“What’s up?” Minhyuk asks cheerfully. 

“I’m done using them,” Kihyun smiles cheekily as he shows off the familiar box tucked under his armpit.

“Oh,” Minhyuk’s eyes widen in surprise, “That’s fast, it’s only been like a little over a week.”

“Hehe, I worked hard,” Kihyun beams proudly as the blond man takes the box away from him and heads over to his room to store it in his usual hiding place.

Kihyun trails behind him. As Minhyuk navigates his room which somehow got even messier he asks the shorter man, “Do you think you’re ready?”

“I hope so,” Kihyun replies nervously, feeling his entrance flutter a little from being stretched wide open just a few minutes prior. 

“So what are you gonna do next?” Minhyuk struggles to tuck the box into the corner of his closet.

“I don’t know, I was gonna ask you,” Kihyun shrugs.

“Ask me what?”

“How to invite someone to have sex,” Kihyun blinks back matter of factly.

Minhyuk nearly chokes at Kihyun’s obliviously explicit question, “I mean between Kyunnie, Honey and me, I usually just nudge them in the pelvis, and they get it.”

“Yea but that’s you’re little language. Hyunwoo and I don’t have that,” Kihyun pouts. 

“Yea yea I get it. How’d you do it last time?”

“I just dragged him to the bed, collapsed on it, and asked him to ‘take me’.”

Minhyuk snorts, “Very sexy Yoo Kihyun.”

Kihyun frowns, “Very funny. So what should I do?”

“Be seductive, entice him, lure him like a siren,” Minhyuk sways his hips as if he had the figure of a certain Jessica Rabbit. 

The medical student rolls his eyes, “You know I’m not capable of that. I need practical advice Minhyuk-ah.”

Minhyuk chuckles at Kihyun’s sincerity and determination, Son Hyunwoo you have an amazing boyfriend, he thought to himself. “Ok practical advice. Just try to get him in the mood. Kiss his neck, walk around without underwear under those giant sweaters you wear, offer to suck his dick cause he’s stressed. Stuff like that.”

Kihyun nods, taking mental notes, “Okay, thank Minhyukkie. Try not to tire Kyunnie too much tonight, he’s looking paler by the day.”

“Pffft, alright Mama Yoo,” Minhyuk snorts. Kihyun waves the man off, peeking in to say good night Changkyun before returning to his room for the night. Hyunwoo wasn’t home again tonight, but he will be tomorrow. Tomorrow he executes his plan. 

The following night, as promised, Hyunwoo had returned from the subhouse and was finally back home. Kihyun’s stomach was aching from the anticipation as he couldn’t contain a little excited dance as he made dinner, tonight’s menu was eel, great for promoting virility. Minhyuk nearly choked on his rice when he saw the menu, which prompted Changkyun to promptly stomp hard on his toes to prevent the blond from exploding in laughter at the dinner table. Everyone else was absolutely oblivious to what was going on, Hyunwoo included, and Kihyun had to avoid his gaze when Minhyuk started rubbing his foot in pain. 

The night went on as per usual. The guys had dinner, then helped Kihyun was cleaning up. They talked a little bit about work, about gang stuff. Afterward they all headed to the living room to just chill with a random TV show in the background. Individually they might break off to deal with a phone call or a last-minute emergency, but for the most part, it was a regular peaceful night in the Black Bear main safe house. Starting at about 11 pm each member split off to their respective rooms to turn in for the night. Kihyun shooed Hyunwoo away to head back to the room without him, pretending like he had some other things to arrange in the kitchen, he didn’t, he just wanted Hyunwoo to shower first, so he could prepare to execute his plan.

Once he was sure that Hyunwoo was done with his shower, Kihyun skipped up the stairs to take his bath. When he entered the room, Hyunwoo was seated on his side of the bed, scrolling through his phone with freshly washed hair, in a matching set of grey sweats. Kihyun’s heart swelled with affection and he plants a small kiss on Hyunwoo's cheek before heading in for his shower. Hyunwoo was flattered by the wordless show of affection, though he was slightly confused. 

In the shower, Kihyun soaped off the dirt that had accumulated throughout the day from his body. When he was sure that he was sufficiently clean, he reached down to the familiar corner of his body and stuck two fingers into his hole. It was still pretty loose from the session the night before, but it still needed a bit of stretching to be fully prepared. Stifling his moans and propping up his leg against the bathroom wall, Kihyun fingered himself open to get ready for Hyunwoo that night. When he was done, he toweled off the water, and don his sweatshirt of choice tonight (it was a bright yellow one), sans underwear (as Minhyuk advised).

Kihyun emerges from the bathroom, eyeing his lover who was still engrossed on the contents of his phone. When Hyunwoo looks up to greet him, he tries to sway his hips seductively like how Minhyuk had done it the other evening. From Hyunwoo’s perspective, Kihyun looked more like an awkward penguin, but he was never going to tell him that. The leader raises his eyebrows in curiosity, now something was definitely off.

Without a word, Kihyun climbs onto the bed next to Hyunwoo and roughly throws his arms over his lover’s broad shoulders. Try to get him in the mood, check. Walk around without underwear, check. Next step, “kiss his neck”. Once that thought was locked in his mind, Kihyun got to work, peppering light kisses all over Hyunwoo’s neck. He was like a little kitten nipping at his mother, and Hyunwoo’s eyebrows raised even higher.

“Ermmm… babe?” Hyunwoo asks carefully, arm naturally hanging on Kihyun’s waist. 

“Mmmm?” Kihyun responds while he continues leaving kisses all over Hyunwoo’s tan skin.

“What are you doing?” 

“Kissing you,” Kihyun answers between kisses in a matter-of-fact way.

“I can tell. Did something happen?” Hyunwoo was amused, amazed, in love with Kihyun’s antics, and also slightly aroused. 

“Mmm mmm,” Kihyun denies as his kisses got faster. 

“You… sure?” Hyunwoo was getting a little concerned, this was not your typical Yoo Kihyun.

“Can I suck your dick?” Kihyun ceases his kissing and stares at Hyunwoo with wide sincere eyes, remembering Minhyuk’s other suggestion.

“Wh… WHAT?” Hyunwoo nearly yells from the surprise. 

Kihyun cocks his head to the side, this was not the reaction he was expecting. “Or ermmm or maybe we could make out?”

“WHAT???” Hyunwoo was even more confused, especially because Kihyun looked not only dead serious but also determined. 

This was not going as he planned, Kihyun’s pace was ruined and his mind was panicking. What was he doing wrong? What was he doing wrong?? “Or like ermm maybe if you don’t want to like ermm, what can I do… ugh… what can I do?”

Hyunwoo notices Kihyun starting to shake from the nerves so he places two reassuring hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders to calm him down. “Kihyun. What’s going on?”

Kihyun gulps, this was not happening the way he imagined. “I wanna have sex with you Hyunwoo,” he blurts out in desperation. 

Hyunwoo’s eyes widen into little saucers, “Okay… Kihyun ah we’ve been through this. We don’t need to rush, and I honestly don’t think you’re ready –”

“I’ve been training,” Kihyun cuts him off.

“Training? What kind of training?” now Hyunwoo was even more confused.

“Ermm…” Kihyun cusses under his breath for ratting himself out, “Ermmm… Minhyuk has been helping me open up… down there. I think… erm I think I should be fine to take you now. I’m… I’m ready.”

Hyunwoo feels his heart rate increase and a blush rise in his face. So Kihyun had been “training” to prepare himself for sex with him. “Why did you do that Kihyunnie?” Hyunwoo sighs.

“Because I want to be a good partner to you,” Kihyun explains. Shit did Hyunwoo not want this? “Am I doing it wrong?”

“No no no, you’re fine. It’s just, we don’t need sex for you to be a good partner. I don’t want you to have sex with me because you think I want it, or you think you need to do it,” Hyunwoo explains kindly while softly patting Kihyun’s little head.

“I know, I know. I want to do it,” Kihyun whispers a little embarrassed by the confession that he too wanted to get physical with his lover.

“Are you sure?” Hyunwoo asks.

“Yes. Yes I’m sure. I want to have sex with you Son Hyunwoo. Because I love you and I want to be connected with you,” a fiery determination returns to Kihyun’s eyes.

Hyunwoo chuckles, and pulls his lover in for a deep kiss. It was soft but intense, their tongues dance the tango and both of them started feeling a rising heat from the depths of their tummies. Kihyun moans against Hyunwoo’s lips, pushing forward for more. Hyunwoo bites on Kihyun’s lower lip and separates momentarily, “Let’s check what Lee Minhyuk has been able to do shall we?” he growls seductively, turning both himself and Kihyun on even more. 

Kihyun barely manages to moan out an acknowledgment, when Hyunwoo lays him gently down onto the bed, only just noticing Kihyun’s naked bottom. Hyunwoo smiles at the lewd sight and proceeds to strip Kihyun off his last shred of clothing. Before he could reach down to Kihyun’s entrance, the smaller man grabbed hold of his sleeve. He looks up at Kihyun who had watery eyes, tearing up from the arousal.

“Take it off,” Kihyun whines, as he tugs are the grey sleeve. 

“Alright baby,” Hyunwoo agrees leaning down for another deep kiss as he took off his own sweatshirt. 

As their tongues dance fervently, Hyunwoo’s hand reaches down between Kihyun’s legs and he carefully pushes a finger in. Indeed it was looser than before, much looser, in fact, it was moist too.

“What were you doing in the bathroom, babe?” Hyunwoo asks deep and sensual by Kihyun’s ear, as he pushes another finger in to scissor the boy open.

Kihyun’s breath hitches at the sensation, he squints his eyes to hold onto his sanity and his fingers dig into Hyunwoo’s muscular shoulders, “*hick* I was preparing myself *hisss*AHHH.”

Hyunwoo chuckles and smiles against Kihyun’s skin as he moves to ambush his lover’s pale neck, leaving dark red hickeys wherever his lips made contact, “Such a naughty, sexy boy. You wanted me so bad huh?”

“Ahhhh… yea…” Kihyun moans as Hyunwoo slips a third digit in.

“I can’t believe you let Lee Minhyuk see you in this wanton state. I’m going to have to punish you for that,” Hyunwoo growls. 

Kihyun’s head starts buzzing, not fully understanding what “punishment” meant but somehow looking forward to it. He feels his walls constrict even more around Hyunwoo’s fingers, and his dick stands tall and painful. “Ahhh, Minhyukkie helped me a lot. He gave me good advice. Minhyukkie he –“

KIhyun is cut off by a rough kiss. “I don’t appreciate you saying another man’s name when we’re having sex. Would you rather do it with your beloved Minhyukkie?” Hyunwoo pushes his fingers in even deeper, practically fisting Kihyun’s tiny ass.

“AHHHH, I’m sorry… AHHHHH I’m wrong… Hyunwoo AHHHHH!” Kihyun moans loudly as Hyunwoo roughly removes his hands and lifts up his hips. 

Kihyun barely manages to open his eyes as he sees Hyunwoo removing his pants, and boxers, reaching over to the nightstand, rolling a condom on himself, and dripping glistening lube all over his equally turned on his penis. Hyunwoo strokes it slightly, coating the covered appendage in the gel, which turned Kihyun painfully on. “Hurry Hyunwoo… ahhhh I need you,” he whines.

Hyunwoo leans down to kiss Kihyun lightly along his chin, as he lines himself up with Kihyun’s entrance, “Shhhhhh I’ll give you want you want babe.”

He thrusts in with one smooth motion, and Kihyun instinctively arches his back from the intrusion. His eyes shoot open to stare at the ceiling above, and his mouth opens to form a silent scream. Hyunwoo holds him and his lover in place as Kihyun gets used to him and regains his sanity. As the smaller man relaxes into the sheets, tears of pleasure trickle down his cheeks, he mews “You’re… you’re so big. AH!”

Hyunwoo chuckles, feeling his dick harden even more from Kihyun’s innocent words, “How big babe?”

“Bigger than anything I’ve ever tried. AHH!” Kihyun moans as he feels the organ shift and brush against his walls.

“Am I better than those toys?” Hyunwoo licks his lover’s ear, sending shivers down’s Kihyun’s highly aroused body.

“Ahhhh yes… so… much better,” Kihyun mumbles as his walls unconsciously start squelching around his lover’s dick, begging for movement, for more friction, for more stimulation.

“Do you want me to move babe?” Hyunwoo asks seductively.

“*hisss* ye… yesss. AHHHH. Move baby please,” Kihyun begs, as he scoots towards Hyunwoo trying to thrust his boyfriend in deeper.

“You gotta ask me nicely like a good boy. This is punishment for letting Lee Minhyuk play with you behind my back,” Hyunwoo growls as he pushes down on Kihyun’s thighs not letting him go any further.

Kihyun whimpers and racks his brain trying to think of what to do. With shaking hands, he hooks his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck and pulls him in for a deep kiss. Kihyun nips and bites at Hyunwoo’s lips like a desperate kitten, “Please move Hyunwoo. I want to feel you baby, deep inside me.”

Hyunwoo smiles, satisfied with his lover’s submission. He plants a light kiss on his lips and replies, “Of course baby. Anything for you.” 

Immediately after those words left his lips, Hyunwoo kicked into high gear and began thrusting vigorously into Kihyun. The smaller man’s head falls back into the sheets, screwing his eyes shut from the pleasurable sensations coursing through his body. He moans, and he groans, and he screams, and he yells, completely disregarding the possibility that the other men in the house could hear his lewd sounds.

“AHHHH HYUNWOO… AHHHHHHH… Ahhh.. haa haaah haa…. So good… Hyunwoo… AHHHHH… I love you… AHhhhh I love you so much,” Kihyun cries our desperate confessions of love, as he feels his lover fill him up and empty out so fast repeatedly sending all his senses into overdrive. 

Hyunwoo grunts and sweat as he pounds into his lover, fueled by the aroused sounds coming from Kihyun, “I love you too babe. I love you so so much.”

He pounds and pounds and pounds, and Kihyun writhes beneath him in pleasure. All of a sudden Kihyun feels a familiar knot forming in his stomach. It grows tighter and tighter, “Ahhh Hyunwoo I’m gonna cum… AHHH!”

“I’m close too babe, let’s come together,” Hyunwoo replies as his own orgasm starts rising in his crotch. Hyunwoo’s thrust becomes sloppy as he starts losing conscious control of his legs, everything feels like jelly, except for his dick which was begging for release.

A few more thrusts and Hyunwoo plunge in deeper than before. Once Kihyun’s entrance hit Hyunwoo’s hilt, the smaller man lets out a muffled scream, “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Kihyun squints his eyes shut, as he feels himself empty out on his stomach. White ropes of cum shoot out of Kihyun’s dick, staining his exposed middle, the grey sheets, and even Hyunwoo’s rock hard abs above him.

While Kihyun is releasing his seed, Hyunwoo also goes over the edge emptying into the latex condom. He holds his exhausted body over Kihyun with hands on either side of Kihyun’s head. Beads of sweat drip from his forehead onto Kihyun’s pale chest, and he pants from the intensity of his orgasm. Once he was sure that both Kihyun and himself had ridden out their highs, he carefully slides himself out of Kihyun, removed the condom, and heads to the bathroom.

Kihyun is in an absolutely fucked out daze. He whimpers at the loss of contact and when Hyunwoo removes his dick from within him. He feels his butthole shiver from the emptiness, and his walls are clenching around the air, looking for something to hold on to. He barely manages a whine when Hyunwoo gets off the bed, but he was too exhausted to resist. 

Hyunwoo returns to the bed with a damp hand towel and begins cleaning Kihyun off. He had cleaned himself up in the bathroom, now he had to take care of his lover. He wiped off the cum on Kihyun’s stomach and the sheets. Once he was done, he lifts up Kihyun’s thighs and wipes down his man’s gaping hole, which was starting to relax.

Kihyun sighs in satisfaction as he lets Hyunwoo take care of him, “I feel like a baby.”

Hyunwoo chuckles as he tosses the soiled towel into a laundry basket at the corner of the room, “You are a baby. You’re my baby.” He arranges himself on the bed and pulls Kihyun’s limp body up next to him. With firm arms, he wraps his small lover in a warm embrace. Kihyun leans into Hyunwoo’s bare chest, enjoying the skin to skin contact. Kihyun nuzzles at Hyunwoo’s chest and leaves lazy kisses, feeling himself get more tired,

Kihyun yawns. “Tired babe?” Hyunwoo asks, as he gently caresses the man’s side. 

“Mmmmhmmm,” Kihyun nods, leaning more against Hyunwoo’s chest for comfort.

“Let’s go to sleep then,” Hyunwoo suggests, as he does his best to maneuver the two men under the blankets with one arm.

“Okay,” Kihyun obliges and gradually falls asleep in Hyunwoo’s arms.

Just before Hyunwoo falls asleep he plants a light kiss in Kihyun’s hair, “I love you.” And he soon falls asleep as well.

\--- 

At breakfast the next morning, there was an awkward silence that descended between the seven men. The only one smiling was Minhyuk, who for some reason was especially hyper this morning. Everyone heard Hyunwoo and Kihyun, and the couple knew. Their suspicions were explicitly confirmed when Kihyun came into the kitchen having overslept even Hyungwon, with messy bed hair and red marks all over his exposed neck. Hyunwoo didn’t mind, avoiding Hoseok and Jooheon’s questioning eyes. There was no shame in having sex, especially sex with his lover. Kihyun was a little more shy about it and avoided all eye contact, busying himself with the breakfast he was late to prepare. 

As Kihyun was hurriedly scrambling a large pan of eggs, Minhyuk playfully skips over next to him and asks in a sing-song voice, “Soooooo~ How was it?”

Kihyun feels a deep blush rising from his cheeks as he replies, “It was good.”

“Hehe I told you so,” Minhyuk teases as he nudges Kihyun with his hip. “So tell me –”

Minhyuk was cut off by Hyunwoo who had forcibly pried the blond man away from his lover and proceeded to hold onto Kihyun’s waist lovingly and protectively. Minhyuk’s eyes flashed with a dramatic look of offense and he looks over at Changkyun who replies with an “I told you so” look. 

Hoseok very nearly squeals at how cute Hyunwoo and Kihyun are being as he cuddles his Hyungwon a little closer, and Jooheon has buried his head into Changkyun’s shoulder seeking a cuddle as well. Minhyuk pouts at his lack of a cuddle buddy, but Changkyun opens his arms beckoning him over. It was the start of another good day in the Black Bear main house. One marked by love and affection, despite the dark underworld they existed in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!
> 
> So this is the end of the mini ShowKi sexytimes series. As mentioned earlier this will be the last chapter focused solely on sex, because I've been harboring this idea for a while and now it is done. We will be returning to the main storyline in the next chapter. Thank you for indulging in my fantasies, and supporting this portion of my work. Looking forward to delivering all the next chapters as soon as I can.
> 
> Please feel free to leave any comments, suggestions, feedback, or requests!


	12. The Stakes Get Higher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war between Red Dragon and Black Bear gets more intense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back to mafia talk y'all

“FUCK! NOT ANOTHER ONE” Hyunwoo growls in frustration as he slams the mahogany meeting table. 

The core members of Black Bear had gathered there with an emergency meeting with all the members of the Eunpyeong subhouse. The safehouse had been taken by Red Dragon in a bloody fight earlier that night, the second subhouse that month, a couple of weeks before the gang had lost their Gangbuk subhouse. Out of the twenty men from the Eunpyeong subhouse seven had lost their lives to the standoff, and four were severely injured. The remaining nine were all beat up to differing extents, but at least they were able to sit in the meeting room, facing the furrowed brows of the core leadership. 

Dr Hammie, had worked his magic, hooking up the four critically injured men to IVs, and dealing with their most urgent wounds. They were now arranged carefully around the living room in deep sleep. After dealing with the men who barely scrapped past the grim reaper, he headed to the meeting room to patch up the other members. He’s carefully wrapping up a man that went by “Hoshi”’s sprained wrist when he spots the subhouse leader, whom he knew as “S.Coups” bowing low towards Hyunwoo.

“We apologize for our failures boss. It was my lack of leadership and foresight which led to us losing the house. Please dole out the suitable punishments to me, the guys were merely following my inadequate direction,” S.Coups’s words were clear and firm, despite clutching onto his side wincing in pain.

Probably a broken rib, Kihyun thought as he finished up the bandage on Hoshi’s wrist. 

“Hyu—Shownu hyung, Coups is not to blame for what happened. It was crazy, there were literally hundreds of those lizards crawling around everywhere,” Minhyuk tried to defend the subhouse leader who still had his body folded in a stiff ninety-degree bow, as Changkyun tried to patch up his boyfriend as best as he could. 

“I’m not in the mood for exaggerations Scrappy, give me the real numbers,” Hyunwoo orders low and firm. That voice sends shudders down Kihyun’s spine, sure the other Black Bear members were used to Hyunwoo’s stern I’m-a-mafia-leader-and-you-are-going-to-obey-me voice, but that was a sound Kihyun was definitely not used to hearing from his grizzly teddy bear. 

“I counted about 50 Red Dragons, we were outnumbered,” Sloth, the safehouse's sniper replies. The gunman had streaks of red all over his face, probably from stray bullets directed at him. Kihyun approaches him and begins disinfecting the wounds. 

“UGHHHHH,” Hyunwoo groans loudly as he massages his aching temples. “This is ridiculous, how the fuck did they even find you guys, the Eunpyeong subhouse is literally underground. It is built in a bomb bunker. Galapagos are you positive there isn’t a mole among us!”

The loss of Eunpyeong and Gangbuk were huge blows to Black Bear, not only because they lost territory, but because of the nature of the subhouses they lost. As Hyunwoo mentioned, the Eunpyeong subhouse is built in an underground bomb bunker, gifted to the gang by former Korean President Roh Tae-woo in the 90s. It was a government constructed facility with a complicated network of hidden entrances, winding corridors, and dead ends. It was impenetrable, or so they thought. As for the Gangbuk subhouse it was another underground facility built under a hanok (a traditional Korean house). The hanok above served as a front business for Black Bear, and access to the subhouse was only possible through three secret entrances that only Black Bear members knew about. Gangbuk and Eunpyeong were among the most elaborately built facilities within the Black Bear network of subhouses all over the country, the fact that they have been compromised and taken over is not only blow to the gang’s assets, but their pride.

Hyunwoo understood why Red Dragon targeted those facilities especially. The lizards were trying to trip them up, trying to make them doubt themselves, but the fact of the matter is the only way for those subhouses to have been found is if there was someone on the inside communicating with the enemy.

Hyungwon runs his fingers through his greasy shiny hair in frustration, “I’m working on it, I don’t know. Whoever is leaking out the information is doing a really good job in blending in, at this point we can’t trust anybody.”

THUD. Hyunwoo slams a hard fist onto the table again in frustration. This show of aggression causes everyone in the room to unconsciously straighten their backs, except for Kihyun who was trying get a tall lanky man codenamed “Beanpole” to stop squirming when he tried to clean his wounds.

“Stop moving,” Kihyun nags, as he grips onto Beanpole’s wrist to clean a gash in his forearm. 

Hyunwoo has to suppress a chuckle when he seeks his cute lover being completely oblivious to the mood in the room. But that moment is fleeting as he rolls his eyes and leans back into his armchair. There was nothing that can be done, the house was taken, the gangs seem to be compromised, his men are injured, it’s late, everyone is tired. They can only move on. 

“Fuck it. There’s nothing we can do. Get up S.Coups. Tonight, your men and yourself will rest here, tomorrow morning we will work out how to distribute everyone to the remaining subhouses. With Eunpyeong and Gangbuk taken, Seongbuk and Jongno are at risk. Your most critically injured will remain in our care until they are well enough to leave, for the rest of you, get your shit together and make sure this doesn’t happen again,” Hyunwoo states his orders, and leaves the meeting room. 

The other members bow politely as their leader trudges out. S.Coups quite nearly collapses into Minhyuk’s arms pale from the pain of his injury and the tension in the room. 

Kihyun was done with the other members, so he rushes over to the pale subhouse leader. He prodes and he pokes, and his suspicions were confirmed, it was a broken rib – actually, it was broken ribs. Carefully helps S.Coups sit up and injects some painkillers to soothe the pain. As S.Coups’ breath takes time to steady, Kihyun checks on his other vitals. While he was in the middle of it Hyunwoo sticks his head into the meeting room again causing everyone to tense up.

“Hammie return to my room after you are done.”

“Okay,” squeaks, still not entirely happy with the alias. He turns his attention back to the injured subhouse leader and another member Boo who had come to his leader’s side. “You have a few broken ribs, there aren’t bandages for that, so you’re going to have to just bear the pain until it heals on its own. Here are some painkillers, take it when necessary, and limit your upper body movements. You aren’t allowed to go back into the field for the next six weeks, okay?”

S.Coups and Boo nod in unison. Jooheon and Wonho hoist S.Coups up from the meeting room floor and guides him to the guest room to let the exhausted leader rest.

“Head up, we can handle it from here,” Hyungwon reassures Kihyun and pushes him towards the direction of the stairs that lead to the bedrooms. Kihyun nods and obliges, but as he leaves he notices a young man seated at the corner of the room fidgeting slightly. If he remembered correctly that man’s alias was I.N, and was one of the newer recruits in Black Bear. He actually got seconded to the Eunpyeong house after the Gangbuk house was taken over.

Poor guy, Kihyun thinks to himself as he slips off to place the first aid kit on the kitchen counter for easy access. He checks up on his patients one last time and disposes of his latex gloves in the kitchen. He scrubs his hands clean as a good doctor would and heads up the stairs to his shared room with Hyunwoo. 

Upon arriving, Kihyun gingering pushes the door open to see Hyunwoo already showered, in his sleeping attire, and leaning against the headboard concentrating over some documents. Quietly, Kihyun slides onto the bed and slips between Hyunwoo’s arms to rest on his chest. He could feel the tension in his muscles, a sign that Hyunwoo was under a lot of stress, so Kihyun tries soothing the man by gently stroking his firm abdomen. Hyunwoo slowly relaxes under Kihyun’s touch and sets down his documents, placing a loose arm over Kihyun’s wrist. He nuzzles into his younger lover’s hair and breathes in his calming scent.

Hyunwoo sighs. “You okay babe?” Kihyun asks quietly as he continues stroking Hyunwoo’s tummy.

Hyunwoo tightens his grip on Kihyun’s side and plants a light kiss on the crown of Kihyun’s head, “I just don’t understand why this is happening.”

“Mmmmm,” Kihyun responds in understanding.

“Two of our most secure subhouses were compromised in a month. This hasn’t happened in literal decades. And yet, with Hyungwon’s expertise we can’t figure out who the mole is. Who knows when and where Red Dragon will strike again? If more of our men die it will spark unrest among the subhouses, and this could be the end of us,” Hyunwoo mutters quietly so only Kihyun can here him in their empty room.

“It’ll be ok Hyunwoo. We’ll figure it out. I know Kyunnie is starting to help Hyungwon with the intelligence, and Jooheon and Wonho are coordinating with their most trusted sources to keep an eye out for suspicious activity. You’ll crack it don’t worry,” Kihyun soothes. Hyunwoo and the guys tried as much as they could to limit Kihyun’s exposure to Black Bear’s work, at the end of the day he was not a formal member of the gang, he was simply Hyunwoo’s lover, he was a man of the surface. But, Kihyun’s motherly warmth attracted them to individually confide in him whenever they had concerns about gang matters, that is how Kihyun knew about some of the inner workings of the core leadership.

Hyunwoo lifts Kihyun’s face a little and plants a soft kiss on the apple of Kihyun’s cheek. “Yea… yea we will,” he sighs and feels Kihyun return the kiss on his plush lips. 

“Alright, let’s get some sleep,” Kihyun pushes off Hyunwoo and heads off to take a shower and get ready for bed. Once he was done, the couple cuddles each other close and drift off to sleep.

The next morning, Kihyun cooked up a hefty breakfast to accommodate the larger audience. With a clearer mind, Hyunwoo organized the Eunpyeong men and assigned them to the other subhouses around Seoul. As mentioned, the severely injured will remain in the main house until they are well enough to join their comrades in the other houses. Thankfully, despite the severity of their injuries, some of the guys had come to and were responding to Kihyun’s prompts well. 

“Yes sir,” the men responded in unison upon receiving their orders and after breakfast, they were ready to head off to their new places of residence. Hyunwoo, Hoseok, Hyungwon, Minhyuk, and Jooheon held off their usual affections as they left with the Eunpyeong men. As much as the gang was aware of the more intimate relationships among the upper echelons of leadership, the men still wanted to stay professional when the subhouse members were around.

Kihyun and Changkyun waved off the men like wives sending their husbands off to war, and return to the house to continue about their regular routine (Kihyun wasn’t doing any butt training anymore, so he was back to his usual diet of helping Changkyun, cooking, reading, and pining after Hyunwoo). But alas, today was not going to be a normal day.

Kihyun had cooked some pesto pasta for lunch, and he was currently enjoying it with Changkyun on the wide dining table. The men make some simple small talk, as Changkyun hums in approval of the delicious meal his hyung had made. Their peaceful mid-day was interrupted when they hurt the front door get kicked open and a familiar voice bellowing out, “KIHYUNNIE HYUNG!!!!!!!!!!!!”

It was Jooheon’s voice, and he was calling Kihyun by his real name, which means something is bad. Kihyun meets Changkyun’s equally wide eyes, and both men abandoned their lunches and sprinted to the living room. They nearly crash into a frantic Jooheon who was holding the body of a limp man. 

Once Jooheon recognizes the small “doctor” he cries out, “Kihyung hyung. It’s Coups, you’ve gotta save him!”

Kihyun looks down at the man in Jooheon’s arms and instantly recognizes the subhouse leader who had bowed deeply to his lover the night before. S.Coups’ hair was shiny with sweat, skin paler than snow, eyes rolled to the back of his head, there was foam at the corner of his mouth, poisoning. Kihyun directs Jooheon to lie the unconscious man on the floor, as he dashes to the kitchen to grab his equipment. 

With his kit, in hand, Kihyun slides down next to S.Coups and starts checking on his vitals. He attaches a portable heart rate monitor and checks for a pulse. It’s weak. Quickly he moves on to check the man’s blood pressure. Dangerously low. He opens the man’s eyelids open and shines a light. He’s barely responsive. 

“Tell me what you know,” Kihyun demands from Jooheon who was clutching onto Changkyun’s hand. “Hurry!”

“We were in the Yeongdeungpo house, having lunch, and then all of a sudden Coups collapsed. We thought he was just weak from the fight last night, but then he started foaming up in the mouth. It was the same case as with RM, V, and Mochi when they were poisoned. Kihyun hyung you need to save him please,” Jooheon does his best to explain clearly despite his panic.

Kihyun’s eyebrows furrow in concentration, he had to figure out what poison it was, but the symptoms were not distinct enough. In the split second when Kihyun paused to think, the heart rate monitor suddenly started beeping a high-pitched alarm. S.Coups’ heart had stopped. 

Jooheon’s eyes widen in shock recognizing the solid line on the heart monitor and nearly collapses into Changkyun’s arms. The younger had to move to the couch to prevent his lover from losing consciousness himself.

While Jooheon was suffering from shock, Kihyun went straight to work. Doing like how he has been trained to do, and how he has done it so many times before in the hospital, he interlaces his fingers, and lays his hands flat three fingers above S.Coups’ belly button. 1 and 2 and 3 and 4 and 5. 1 and 2 and 3 and 4 and 10, Kihyun pumps S.Coups chest with firm and experienced pressure as he performs CPR on the dying man. Beads of sweat emerge from his scalp onto his forehead, and the young medical student’s pupils constrict in concentration.

1 and 2 and 3 and 4 and 15. C’mon Coups, C’mon wake up, Kihyun urges in his mind as he concentrates on reviving the man. After fifteen more compressions, Kihyun tilts up S.Coup’s head and blow a firm breath in. The man’s chest rises with the air being forced into his lungs but collapses lifelessly when Kihyun’s lips are released. He tries again, same reaction.

1 and 2 and 3 and 4 and 5. 1 and 2 and 3 and 4 and 10. Kihyun is relentless and stubborn, he pumps and pumps and pumps. He was determined to keep pumping until he heard a heartbeat again. After about another 30 compressions, a faint rhythmic beep returns to the heart rate monitor. Kihyun feels for a pulse, it’s weak but it’s there. S.Coups was resuscitated.

But the battle was not over.

“Changkyun, get me some water,” Kihyun commands, and the younger man tears away from his lover reluctantly to fulfill the orders. Kihyun rummages through his medicine bag and retrieves a little bottle. He pops out two black pills, and thanks Changkyun who returns with a small cup of water: activated charcoal. Wordlessly, Kihyun pops the pills and sips a little water into his mouth. Carrying the little package he joins lips with S.Coups once again and deposits the contents with a little push into S.Coup’s throat (just like how he did for Hyunwoo months ago). S.Coups wasn’t fully conscious, but his muscles knew what to do, so Kihyun carefully props up his body to sit upright, and he watches his Adam’s apple bobbing as it swallowed the pills for S.Coups. Gingerly, he lays the man back down and observes a state of peace returning to the man. His heartbeat was still weak, and he would have to be monitored, but at least he is alive. 

With Changkyun’s help, Kihyun transfers S.Coups onto the couch and sets up an IV drip. With S.Coups settled in, Kihyun finally was able to take in the crowd that had followed Jooheon earlier, but Kihyun had not paid attention to. Seated on one of the smaller cushions chairs was Hyungwon, Boo, Hyunwoo and I.N (?). 

What’s he doing here, Kihyun thought to himself. Before he could ponder too much about it Kihyun felt a warm blush rise in his cheeks and he darted his eyes away from Hyunwoo’s. Fuck he kissed another man in front of his boyfriend, multiple times too. Okay technically he wasn’t kissing S.Coups, he was saving his life, but still, his lips were tainted. 

Despite Kihyun’s panic, Hyunwoo didn’t actually care, he was just glad that an old friend of his was saved. Wordlessly he rises from the couch, and signals for Hyungwon, Jooheon, Changkyun, and Kihyun to follow him up to his room. As they head off, Kihyun spots I.N’s eyes lingering on the five men, seeming like he wanted to follow along. Strange…

Once the men arrived in Hyunwoo’s black room, he sits by his desks and indicates to his members to take a seat wherever comfortable. He raises his hands together to his chin in contemplation and a heavy silence befalls the room.

“The walls have ears, there aren’t many we can trust anymore,” Hyunwoo finally speaks staring vaguely into the space between the men. “Jooheon-ah, how does S.Coup’s case compare to the rest?” The rest refer to the previous poisonings.

“The symptoms were the same hyung. But this time Coups reacted almost immediately to it, and he reacted really violently too, which is why I was able to catch him and bring him over in time. Thank you Kihyun hyung,” the young fighter looks over to Kihyun with sincere appreciation and Kihyun nods acknowledge the gratitude. 

“Hyungwon-ah, did you notice anything suspicious when we were in the Yeongdongpo house?” Hyunwoo questions calmly trying to piece a puzzle together.

“Nothing. Everyone was settling in the new arrivals, and everything seemed normal to me,” Hyungwon shakes his head in defeat. 

“Ugh… no leads, no clues, what do we do,” Hyunwoo sighs as he starts habitually rubbing his temples again.

“Maybe… Maybe Kihyun hyung can have a look at Coups hyung. Maybe he’ll be able to figure out what poisoned him,” Changkyun suggests.

Hyunwoo looks up with hopeful eyes at his lover and asks, “Do you think you can do it Ki?”

Kihyun gulps, this is a lot of pressure even if he was a straight As medical student (yes in case we all forgot, Kihyun is a borderline genius), “I… I can try. Jooheon ah, you mentioned before that the positions are beyond your expertise. What expertise do you have when it comes to toxicology?”

Jooheon returns Kihyun’s soft gaze and reports, “I don’t know what toxicology is. But, during the other poisonings, we were able to rule out the usual suspects when it comes to poisoning, like rat poison, mercury, arsenic, antifreeze. None of them matched up.”

Kihyun mentally went through the symptoms he recognized from the poisons listed by Jooheon. He wasn’t an expert in poisons and toxicology, but he had a vague understanding that none of those did match up with S.Coup’s symptoms. “I need to look at him again,” Kihyun declares, eyeing the other men for permission.

Hyunwoo nods, and the men leave the room and return to the living room. When they return downstairs, Boo was stroking S.Coups’ limp hand comfortingly. When the young mafia member noticed the return of the core leadership he shot up and returned to his previous position. The men paid no mind.

Kihyun kneels down beside S.Coups and starts inspecting him. He feels his pulse, he checks his eyes and even sticks his nose into S.Coups mouth to pick up any scents. What could it be what could it be? You could practically hear Kihyun’s brain creek and crank as he went through all of his medical knowledge trying to come up with a diagnosis. Then it hits him.

Kihyun jolts his head up in a start, causing the other men to also perk at attention. “Cyanide poisoning,” Kihyun whispers.

“But… from where?” Jooheon inquires  
.  
“Peach seeds,” Kihyun answers.

THUMP. The men whip their head around and spot a slightly shocked I.N seeming to have fallen off his chair once Kihyun said those words. Kihyun’s narrow slightly. Strange. Very strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Things are getting intense, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. How did Kihyun identify the poison? He's just that good. 
> 
> I also wanted to put it out there that many of my characters are taken from existing Kpop idols, because their names are just available to be used, but it does not reflect my perception of their character or how they truly are. While, some of their quirks (if I know them as a multistan) might be inspired by the individual itself, if they are portrayed as a villain or a bad person in general it literally does not mean anything. Just wanted to state it explicitly in case anyone takes offense to how I portray the characters. This is a work of fiction, pure fiction, from a delulu fangirl's brain. 
> 
> Another thing, some of the medical or bio related stuff might and probably is wrong. There is only so much WebMD and Healthline can provide me, and I really try to research as accurately as possible. Do not take medical advice from this fic, I don't even know if what Kihyun is doing is legal lmao. 
> 
> Okay, with that out of the way. Thank you for y'alls support and I love y'all all so so much!
> 
> Please feel free to leave any comments, suggestions, requests and feedback!


	13. The Doctor Becomes a Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun draws the connections, and he has a theory.

Kihyun approaches the shaken man and with a gentle tone he asks, “Are you okay?”

I.N’s eyes widen when he realizes that all the conscious men in the room were looking at him. “I… I’m fine. Just a little… jittered,” he manages to mumble.

“Right, it must have been scary to see your hyungs collapse like that. Don’t worry okay, just take deep breaths and get plenty of rest,” Kihyun strokes the young mafia member’s arm comfortingly. 

Boo slides over next to I.N and gently helps the man get up onto his feet. Kihyun too stands up from his kneeling position. “I think you guys can head back to the subhouse. We’ll take care of S.Coups, he will need extensive medical attention until his body flushes out the poison on its own,” Kihyun looks over at Boo and I.N then at Hyungwon, Jooheon, and Hyunwoo who took it as their cue to take the subhouse members back to Yeongdeungpo.

“When are you guys coming back tonight?” Kihyun asks, Hyunwoo notices a glint in Kihyun’s eyes when he asks that question casually. The hamster was up to something. 

“Probably around 8, once we get them settled in, we’ll come back,” Hyungwon responds, also noticing the slight difference in Kihyun’s gaze.

“Okay, tell Wonho and Scrappy that I’m making ramen and dumplings for dinner tonight, so they better be home.”

“Alright,” Jooheon nods, as he ushers the two younger subhouse members out the door and into the waiting car. 

Kihyun and Changkyun see them off from the living room. Once the car was out of sight, Changkyun whispers to Kihyun, “What are you thinking?” Everyone in the main leadership was certainly sharp.

“The walls have ears, we’ll talk about it when everyone gets back,” Kihyun turns around and returns to the dining table to continues his lunch.

Changkyun tilts his head from side to side, what was Kihyun planning?

After dinner, and after dealing with the injured Eunpyeong members, Kihyun signaled for everyone to go up to Hyunwoo’s room. 

“Why, I wanna play with Honey—” Minhyuk begins to complain.

“Just listen to him hyung,” Jooheon scolds, as he drags his whiny lover up the stairs to their leader’s room. 

Once they all arrived, Hyunwoo took his place in his chair, and Kihyun leaned daintly on the edge of the glass table. If this was a porno, Kihyun would lowkey look like a secretary trying to seduce his boss for sex, but that wasn’t the mood for tonight. The other members settle down and turn their attention to Kihyun.

“What is it Ki?” Hyunwoo breaks the silence, as he notices Kihyun shifting his weight nervously.

“I… I have a hunch. But I need more information to confirm it,” Kihyun starts nervously.

“A hunch about what?” Hyungwon’s large eyes squint. 

“About where the next attack will be.”

There was an inaudible gasp, and the six men look over at Kihyun wide-eyed in surprise. 

“What do you need to know Kihyun-ah,” Hyunwoo breaches the tension.

“How many people have been poisoned before Coups?”

“Three. RM, V, and Mochi,” Jooheon answers.

“What house did they belong to?”

“RM and V have been at Gangbuk for the last five years. Mochi transferred there after our Dobong weapons facility got compromised,” Hoseok recounts.

“What was the order in which they were poisoned?”

“Mochi was poisoned first, not long after transferring to Gangbuk. RM and V followed a couple of weeks later,” Minhyuk reports.

“When did the Gangbuk raid happen in relation to RM and V’s death?”

“It happened a week after,” Changkyun’s eyes widen starting to realize Kihyun’s chain of logic. 

“How long have RM, V, Mochi and S.Coups been in Black Bear?”

“They are some of the most senior members, RM has been in the gang since he was a child,” Hyunwoo answers.

“What was their status in the gang?”

“RM was the head of the Gangbuk subhouse, V his right hand man. Mochi was the main in-charge of the Dobong facility, but he belonged to the Seongbuk subhouse. S.Coups was the leader of the Eunpyeong house,” Hyungwon chimes in.

“Who leads the Yeongdeungpo house and how long have they been in Black Bear?”

“Suga, he’s been with us for seven years, leading the house for the past three,” Hyunwoo replies. 

Kihyun squints his eyes as he processes all the information he just received. It all matched up, it all lined up. If he was right this would be huge.

Hyunwoo reaches over to lightly stroke the small of Kihyun’s back, “What are you thinking babe?”

Kihyun reaches back and grasps onto Hyunwoo’s fingers for support. He takes a deep breath and says, “I think the next attack will be at Yeongdeungpo.” The men widen their eyes and stare back at Kihyun’s fiery one. 

“That makes no sense Kihyun ah. They’ve gotten us at Eunpyeong and Gangbuk, geographically and strategically it makes sense for them to attack Jongno or Seongbuk. Besides the safe house at Yeongdeungpo is literally at the top of the Square 63 building, aka one of the tallest buildings in Seoul, they couldn’t possibly reach there,” Minhyuk retorts, leaning back and rolling his eyes at the useless tension his friend had left the group in. 

“Eunpyeong’s house was in a former military bunker, Gangbuk was a secret underground of a hanok with three entrances, do you really think anything is ‘impossible’ at this point?” Kihyun glares at Minhyuk.

“Even so, those were underground. If you had a shovel you could dig your way to it. The Square 63 house is literally the highest level, what are they gonna do enlist the help of Spiderman from Queens?” Minhyuk challenges. 

“Neither the Eunpyeong house nor Gangbuk was infiltrated by ‘digging’. Red Dragon literally walked in through the front door. There is a mole in Black Bear, and you all know it. A mole that knows about the gang’s secret facilities and how to get in,” Kihyun stood his ground, and he sees the fight leave the blond’s eyes as he was finally to see Kihyun’s point.   
“So who do you think the mole is?” Hyungwon asks.

“I don’t know. But there is a pattern to the poisonings. They are targeting subhouse leaders, people who have been in Black Bear for a long time, have influence and have followings. The raids and poisonings are also running parallel to one another. First it was Mochi who was transferred to Gangbuk, which would have shaken up the subhouse significantly, then they kill off RM and V who were the leaders of Gangbuk. During the vacuum of leadership, they overwhelm the Gangbuk house by sheer violence and numbers. Now they’ve overwhelmed Eunpyeong and attacked their leader who was just transferred to Yeongdeungpo. Coups is the Mochi of Yeongdeungpo. The next attack has to be in Yeongdeungpo,” Kihyun lays down this thought process to the other gang members. 

“But what do they want?” Jooheon questions.

“To start a civil war,” Hyunwoo answers for Kihyun. “Someone is trying to break Black Bear from within. How many survivors were there from the Gangbuk house?”

“Out of 23, 17 survived,” Changkyun recalls.

“Where were they distributed?” Hyunwoo pursues.

“They were split up between Seongbuk, Jongno, and Eunpyeong,” Hoseok answers.

“Who went to Eunpyeong?”

“I.N, Lee Know, and Jin,” Hyungwon reports.

“Where are the three of them now?”

“Lee Know has been assigned to Jongno, and Jin is in Seodaemun. I.N he—” Hyungwon starts.

“I.N went to Yeongdeungpo,” Kihyun continues Hyungwon’s answer with a whisper, his eyes enlarging in realization. “The kid is the mole.”

“That’s impossible, he’s literally been with us for less than a year,” Jooheon challenges.

“What’s his background?” Kihyun asks sharply.

Minhyuk sighs, “We don’t ask about backgrounds. As long as they pledge loyalty to Black Bear and prove themselves, they’re in” speaking from experience. 

“Then we don’t know where he came from,” Kihyun deduces. “He’s the only one connecting the raids and the poisonings, it can only be him.”

“But why would he do that…” Changkyun chokes recalling the cute kid he had seen a couple of times when he would follow the other core leaders on their rounds around the subhouses.

“Money, sex, fame, who the fuck knows. It doesn’t matter. If Kihyun is right, Yeongdeungpo is in danger, and we need to warn them. Let’s go,” Hyunwoo rises and stomps towards the door. The other members trail behind him including Kihyun. They each grab their coats and head out to the cars parked outside the door. 

Just as Hyunwoo was about to open the door to the familiar black SUV, he feels a familiar presence lingering behind his back. He turns around and meets a soft tuft of brown hair, disheveled and messy. The owner of this brown do was fiddling with a leather jacket, Hyunwoo had bought for him but he hadn’t had the chance to wear out yet.

“What are you doing?” Hyunwoo questions like a principal calling out a mischievous student.

“I’m coming along,” Kihyun answers matter of factly, trying to push pass Hyunwoo to grab the door handle.

Hyunwoo catches Kihyun’s wrist before he is able to reach it, pushing it down to his lover’s side, “No you are not.”

“Yes I am, now let me go,” Kihyun tries to pry Hyunwoo’s hand off his wrist, but his boyfriend was way too strong.

“Why should I let you go?” Hyunwoo challenges, puffing up his chest like an alpha male trying to intimidate another. 

Those tricks don’t work on Yoo Kihyun who squared his shoulders facing his lover with confidence and a tinge of defiance. “I’m an adult. I don’t need your permission to do anything. I cracked this case, I deserve to go.”

“Kihyun, no. It’s too dangerous out there, I can’t take care of you while fighting off Red Dragon,” Hyunwoo rolls his eyes at Kihyun’s stubbornness. 

“You don’t have to take care of me, I can take care of myself. Besides, Changkyun is going too,” Kihyun protests while pointing at the youngest member who had taken a seat in the SUV taking furtive glances at the couple fighting outside.

“Changkyun is a part of this world, and he knows how to fight. You’ve never even held a gun in your life. Kihyun’s just be a good boy and stay in the safehouse please,” Hyunwoo begs.

Kihyun shakes Hyunwoo’s hands off of himself, “I’m not a child. I’m going. What if they attack tonight and you don’t come back to me.” Kihyun’s eyes start brimming with tears.

Hyunwoo feels his heart clench. Fuck, Yoo Kihyun is going to be the death of him. He pulls Kihyun into a tight hug and plants a long loving kiss in his shorter lover’s hair. “Promise me you won’t leave my side,” he whispers.

Kihyun’s arms snake around Hyunwoo’s back returning the hug, he mumbles into his lover’s chest, “I promise.”

Hyunwoo cups Kihyun’s cheeks in his large hands and connects their lips. The couple share a long meaningful kiss.

“I love you,” Hyunwoo whispers as he breaks from the kiss but leans in to connect their foreheads.

Kihyun’s little hand find their way around Hyunwoo’s wrists which were by his cheeks, “I love you too.”

With their trust and love affirmed, the couple slips into the Black SUV, and the men were off into the blinding city lights of the South Korean capital city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!
> 
> I'm so happy to see everyone being so engaged with this story. All your comments have been absolutely wonderful to read and your excitement for the next chapters is my excitement to finish them as soon as I can. Not gonna lie, even though I'm writing this, sometimes I get anxious about what is going to happen next as well. I guess, cause I typically start a chapter with a rough idea, but I let my hands instinctively type out the story. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Also if you would entertain my multistan ass a little bit, YG's new boygroup Treasure just made a comeback and the song is bomb. Please check them out if you have time,
> 
> Please feel free to leave any comments, suggestions, feedback, and requests!


	14. The Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They got to the Yeongdeungpo house

The Black SUV speeds along the road and very soon the glowing lights of Seoul’s skyline come into view. It’s been months since Kihyun had left the safehouse, so seeing his city lit like a lantern was almost a surreal experience, he had forgotten what Seoul looked like. There was a tight tension in the car, Hoseok was in the driver's seat, concentrating on driving, while Hyunwoo sat silently next to him in shotgun. In the back row, Hyungwon, Changkyun, and Jooheon were squished in the back, none of them saying a word but wide awake. Minhyuk and Kihyun were seated in the center row, the blond kept fidgeting in his seat, and at some point, reached out his hand for anyone to grab it. Kihyun took those large boney hands in his own soft ones, rubbing the back of Minhyuk’s hand gently to try and calm him down. None of the men knew what they were inviting themselves in to, it could have been any regular evening, or they could have been walking straight into a bloody battle. No one knew. They could only hope that Kihyun was right and that they could save their comrades.

In about an hour, Hoseok pulled into the carpark of the famous Square 63 building. The seven men, all in black, trudged straight into the building ignoring the old security officer who paid them no mind. Kihyun walks towards the large elevators when a firm tug pulls him away from it.

“Not there,” Changkyun whispers, as he leads Kihyun with the rest of the gang towards the emergency stairwells. The men stomp up a couple of floors and arrive at what looks like a broom closet.

Kihyun looks over at Changkyun quizzically, and Changkyun replies with a soft nod meaning “It’s here”. After taking a quick look to check that the coast was clear, Hyunwoo picks up the fire extinguisher that was standing right next to the door of the broom closet. He presses his foot into the ground, and Kihyun watches with amazement as the smooth marble indents, as the hidden button is pressed in. A futuristic panel reveals itself behind the fake marble wall next to the closet door, and Hyunwoo places his palm on it to be scanned. Once the scan was complete, a faint click could be heard, indicating that the broom closet was unlocked. Or at least, what Kihyun though was a broom closet. Hoseok carefully opens the door, and instead of cleaning tools, Kihyun is greeted by the interior of a sleek elevator. His jaw drops in surprise as the members walk in nonchalantly. Are they a gang or fucking MI6?

Minhyuk chuckles when he notices Kihyun’s shocked expression, pulling his best friend in, he teases, “Close your mouth and come in you idiot.”

Kihyun lets himself get dragged in and nearly trips at the entrance. In a start, he falls right into Minhyuk’s chest. Before he could apologize, he feels another tug in the other direction, and Hyunwoo pulls Kihyun close to his own chest. Kihyun blushes slightly at Hyunwoo’s little petty act of jealousy, clearly, he still wasn’t completely over the training affair.

“How… how is this a real?” Kihyun breathes out the question carefully.

“The owner of the building is an old friend of the Black Bear’s leader two generations before, he gifted it to us when the building was under construction. This is called the Square 63 building, but there are actually 65 stories in total, the top 2 is our safehouse, and they are only accessible through these hidden elevators,” Hoseok explains.

“Right…” Kihyun sighs in acceptance, feeling his ears pop from the rapid change in pressure as a result of the fast increase in elevation. 

With Kihyun close to him, Hyunwoo slips a small gun into Kihyun’s front pocket. Kihyun shudders, shocked that Hyunwoo had handed him a weapon. Hyunwoo holds his lover’s head close and whispers, “If they attack tonight, use this to protect yourself.”

Kihyun gulps nervously, and replies quietly, “Okay.” His fingers graze over the hard handle of the gun that was now tucked in his jeans. 

*Ding* They’ve arrived. The elevator doors open and lead directly to the main living area. The interior of this safehouse was broadly similar to the main safehouse. The main colors were black, grey, and slate, stylish modern furniture decorated the space, and simple modern artworks adorned the walls. There are about 11 people immediately in view, doing their own thing, some were exercising in the corner where there was an elaborate home gym set up, some were watching TV, and others were just scattered around chatting with other members. There was a mixture of men and women, mostly dressed in comfortable clothes, it was around 3am after all, way past anyone’s bedtime. 

A couple of men notice the new arrivals and immediately stiffen up. They stand up straight and bowed, greeting, “Good Evening Boss Shownu.” Everyone else in the living area quickly stands at attention upon hearing the greeting and give an equally courteous and stiff bow. Hyunwoo nods in reply, indicating that he acknowledges their greeting and they can relax. He looks over at a short man with dusty pink hair, and small slit eyes and cocks his head. Having received the order, the man dashes off to complete the request. 

Hyunwoo leads the main leadership members to take a seat at the couch which had been vacated by the people who were initially sitting on it. With their hands together in a polite stance, the men and women stand at the side, quietly, and at attention. From the corner of his eye Kihyun notices I.N standing among the men, looking visibly nervous. Must be a guilty conscience, he rationalized. The seven men plop themselves onto the leather couch, and Kihyun nearly sits squarely on Hyunwoo’s lap because his lover decided to give him a quick tug when his butt was en route to meet the couch cushions. He quickly slides off Hyunwoo’s thigh and gives his boyfriend’s firm chest a hard punch. Hyunwoo chuckles, satisfied with his little prank. 

The six mafia men, sit languidly, legs crossed, leaning back in arrogant ease. Kihyun, on the other hand, was a bundle of nerves, sitting with his knees together and back as straight as a board. It took Hyunwoo physically dragging him back to lean on his shoulder, for Kihyun to finally somewhat relax. 

After what felt like forever (at least to Kihyun), a silver-haired man in a silk robe emerges from the corner of the room. The man bows politely to the men on the couch, he greets, “It is a pleasure to have the core leadership members visit us at such an unexpected time. We are honored to be receiving you Boss Shownu, Wonho, Honey, Scrappy, Galapagos, I.M. and Dr. Hammie. What brings our honored guests to the Yeongdeungpo house?” The man rises, and for a moment Kihyun thought he saw his eyes turn to him for a split second. But just as quick as he had flinched, the silver-haired man was once again looking at Hyunwoo. 

“Good evening Suga, may we speak in private,” Hyunwoo grunts as he gets up from the couch, approaching Suga. Hoseok, Hyungwon, Jooheon, Minhyuk, and Changkyun, prompting Kihyun to get up on his feet too. He had to stick close to Hyunwoo. 

“Of course, we can speak in here,” Suga ushers the men into a meeting room a few steps down the hall. 

The pink-haired assistant was about to follow when Hyunwoo sticks out his arm sternly, “In private.” The smaller man nodded in acknowledgment and left Suga with the members of the core leadership plus Kihyun. 

Quietly the men file into the room, taking a seat around a long black marble table. Hyunwoo took the head seat. Suga closes the door carefully behind them, and Kihyun thinks he can here the tension dissipate outside. As Suga approaches the vacant chair next to Hyunwoo, Kihyun catches him staring again. When the two men make eye contact, Suga moves his lips silently forming what looked like “Yoo. Ki. Hyun.”

Kihyun’s eyes widen in shock, and his breath hitches. Hyunwoo catches Kihyun’s shock and immediately shoots Suga a look, “What did you do?” he growls defensively. The men might have known each other for a long time now, but Hyunwoo had zero patience for anyone who was going to mess with Kihyun – even an old friend. 

Suga raises his hands slightly in surrender and was about to answer when Kihyun beat him to it, “He knows my name… my real name.”

The six core leadership member’s eyes all widen in shock. While Kihyun had developed a reputation within Black Bear as the miracle doctor, no one was supposed to know his real name. His name, as far as anyone outside the main house was concerned, is Dr. Hammie. 

Suga chuckles, “It’s me Yoongi, Kihyun-ah. From elementary school?” He raises his eyebrow, trying to jolt Kihyun’s memory.

Hyunwoo squints his eyes and looks over at Kihyun who was still stunned silent. How could he know a mafia member? Much less a subhouse leader. “Yoongi? Min Yoongi? That snotty kid that used to steal my grapes,” Kihyun finally manages to utter.

Suga snorts, “Yes. I’m the snotty kid who used to steal your grapes. To be fair you used to steal my crackers whenever we would go on field trips. Who would have known the allusive healer of Black Bear was you, Yoo Kihyun. It’s been a while my friend, how did you end up on this side of the underworld?”

Kihyun gulps nervously, “It’s… it’s a long story.” Unconsciously he looks over at Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo was expressionless, an instinct he developed once he started climbing the ranks in Black Bear. “You know him?” he asks Kihyun.

Kihyun nods, a little unnerved by Hyunwoo’s coldness, “Ye… Yea… we were friends, sort off in elementary school.”

“I was his only friend back then. Nobody wanted to get close to him because he was so quiet and so pretty. I didn’t give a fuck of course,” Suga leans back into the meeting chair lazily. “Reunion aside, what brings you here Shownu?”

Hyunwoo straightens his back and looks back at his silver friend. “You’ve heard about what happened with S.Coups right?”

Suga sighs, “Yes, I’m sorry for letting that happen in my house. I heard from Boo that Kihyun managed to save him.”

“Please refer to him as Hammie, you know the rules,” Hyunwoo replies sternly causing Suga to flinch slightly.

“I apologize.”

“Anyway,” Hyunwoo continues, “Coups’ poisoning is clearly part of the greater pattern of sabotage we’ve been seeing perpetrated by Red Dragon. We’ve already lost the Eunpyeong and Gangbuk house, it is our belief that Yeongdeungpo will be next.”

Suga snorts in disbelief, “You really think Red Dragon is going to reach us here? We’re literally hundreds of meters in the air.”

“Mochi was killed when he first transferred to Gangbuk, and RM and V were taken down soon after, right before the whole house was overrun. If they are acting according to the pattern, not only is Yeongdeongpo at risk, you are as well Suga,” Hoseok repeats Kihyun’s deductions. 

“That still doesn’t explain how they can scale a 64 story glass building. You know better than I do that this Yeongdeungpo house is basically impenetrable unless you are a member,” Suga retorts.

“There is a mole among us Suga,” Hyungwon sighs finding it ridiculous that they need to convince this stubborn subhouse leader.

“And who might that be? You’ve cleared us Galapagos.”

“We think it’s I.N,” Kihyun squeaks.

Suga’s eyes narrow, “I.N? The kid? That scrawny ass motherfucker. You’ve got to be kidding me you think that newbie is a mole? Y’all have lost your minds, did you really come all the way here at this time to deliver this kind of horseshit. Look guys I appreciate the concern, I appreciate the visit, but you’re wasting my time. Feel free to stay for the night, but I’m going to bed.” Suga gets up from the chair and is heads towards the door. Changkyun and Jooheon block his path, earning a glare from the feisty subhouse leader. 

“Sit down, Suga,” Hyunwoo commands in a low booming voice. The men in the room instinctively tense up, but Suga was hell-bent on not meeting his leader’s gaze, which he knows is probably cold, and stern. 

“I said sit down, Suga,” Hyunwoo repeats with a low growl. Reluctantly, Suga turns around and returns to his chair. Collectively the men release their held breaths once Suga finally obeys. 

“We aren’t asking you for your opinion. We are warning you, now quit being stubborn and listen. We talked about this and the pieces line up, Yeongdeungpo is Red Dragon’s next target, and you need to be prepared for it. You know they have ballooned, if they sent in the forces, they used against Gangbuk and Eunpyeong your fighters don’t have a chance. Also, you need to be especially careful with what you eat, they are probably waiting to kill off either you or Woozi before they attack. Their tactic is the same, they kill off the leader, and then attack when there is a vacuum. Suga it is a war,” Hyunwoo states plainly.

Suga gulps, finally letting the threat of imminent danger sink in. He leans into his chair and sighs in frustration, “What do we do.”

“First, we need to quietly get rid of I.N, if he is the mole, having him be in Yeongdeungpo is only going to put you guys in even more danger. However, we cannot leave out the possibility that he has already leaked out significant amounts of information to Red Dragon. I think we should transfer more men to the house tomorrow to prepare for their attack, we will meet Red Dragon head-on,” Hyungwon strategizes. 

“Sounds good to me, it’ll be nice to spill some lizard blood,” Minhyuk cracks his knuckles and twists his neck warming up like a boxer ready to enter the ring. Jooheon is beside him lightly stretching his arms as well. 

“Fine. Tomorrow we will remove I.N from the house, and Hoseok will coordinate the manpower redistribution,” Hyunwoo looks up at the clock in the room it read ‘3.49 am’. “It’s late, let’s all turn in for the night.” Hyunwoo gets up from his seat, and Suga nods acknowledging the end of the meeting. 

When the eight men exit the meeting room the living area was pitch black, save for a few night lights indicating the presence of sharp corners and stairs. The Yeongdeungpo house members seemed to have all turned in for the night. Suga begins ushering the men to the guest rooms where they will rest when they hear a loud “AHHH!” coming from the direction of the kitchen.

Concerned, Suga, Hyunwoo, Kihyun, and Hoseok jog over to the source of the sound. They arrive at the scene to spot I.N standing by the kitchen counter, clutching onto his hand while a small trickle of blood flows along his pale skin. Instinctively, Kihyun rushes up to him cooing and trying to get him to calm down from the injury.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. Come let’s clean it up,” Kihyun approaches the kitchen sink and flicks the faucet handle. No water came out. He cocks his head in confusion… how could this be?

“Where’s the closest bathroom?” Kihyun asks to no one in particular.

“Over in the living room, close to the main entrance, there is a small one,” Suga points out.

With this information, Kihyun begins leading I.N over to the bathroom, but he is stopped by a firm grasp onto his upper arm. Kihyun looks up and meets Hyunwoo’s eyes which were dark with tension, he glances over at I.N and back at Kihyun.

Kihyun’s pupils waver, unsure, understanding Hyunwoo’s warning about I.N’s questionable loyalties, but still he says, “I’ll just clean up the wound and dress it. I’ll be quick, the rest of y’all should just go to bed first. I’ll be there in five minutes, I promise.” Kihyun knew the dangers, but also knew that if the three men followed him and I.N to the bathroom it probably would arouse unnecessary suspicion. They couldn’t let the mole know his cover has been blown. 

Kihyun tries to convince Hyunwoo with a sincere look, and peers down to his pocket for a split second, using his eyes to point at the gun Hyunwoo had given him. His eyes said, “I’ll be fine. I have this.” 

Hyunwoo was uneasy, but he knew he had to let Kihyun go. “Don’t take too long,” he tells him as he loosens his grip and watches Kihyun lead the young “mole” into the bathroom. Then men slide into the hallway and head into their room, but Hyunwoo’s ears were especially perked.

In the bathroom, I.N hissed as Kihyun ran cold water over the wound. “How did you get hurt?” Kihyun asks casually, trying to make I.N loosen up a little. 

“I was trying to cut some fruits as a midnight snack. The knife kind of got away from me.” 

Odd, Kihyun thought. He didn’t remember seeing any fruits or even a knife when he was in the kitchen earlier. 

“Mmmmm, well next time be careful okay. Now let me see where did they put their bandages,” Kihyun hums in understanding and lets go of I.N’s slender wrist. He looks around the small bathroom, looking for some sort of first aid kit or medical supply. He spots an odd metal box sitting in the corner, and squats down to open it. 

“Seriously, these guys need to know how to store their medical supplies,” Kihyun groans. The metal box was a makeshift first aid kit, barely stocked, but at least it had a couple of bandages. Kihyun inspects the equipment, taking mental notes of what to nag his old friend about in the morning, when he spots I.N’s image getting closer from the reflection of the box lid out of the corner of his eye. 

It happens all too quickly. The moment Kihyun registers that I.N was closing in on him, and before he could turn around to confront the younger man, a white cloth was stuffed into his face, covering his mouth and nose. Kihyun squirms and tries to fight back. He lets out a muffle scream, and tries to wrestle I.N off him, but a sweet, chemical scent wafting from the white cloth made his arms and legs feel like jelly – chloroform. The young medical student tries his best to physically fight back the on coming black out, flailing his arms, and scrambling his legs, trying desperately to break free of his captor. His hand reaches down to his pocket and unsheathes the gun Hyunwoo had given him. He fiddles with the handle struggling to get a good hold of it, with both hands tightly clenched he pulls the trigger.

BAM! Darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Hope you like the cliff hanger. I'm typing this note out really quickly (so there might be some writing errors in the chapter, I'll fix them later) before I go out but I really hope y'all liked this story. I love reading your comments so please keep leaving them. Also, a part of this chapter is inspired by a request from the previous chapter. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave any comments, suggestions, feedback and requests!


	15. The Doctor is Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun was spirited away

“… so this is Hyunwoo’s new play thing. He got a pretty one this time huh…”

“… hahahah hyung we’ve got them right where we want them now…”

“… this will be the end of Black Bear…”

Voices. Voices were floating around in Kihyun’s head, swirling around in the expansive darkness. Voices. From men, he had never heard from before. They sound older. Who are they? The darkness is overwhelming, Kihyun feels trapped, constricted like he can’t move. He moves, something. Or at least he thinks he moves. He wills himself to move, but he feels nothing. 

“Oh ho? The bitch is awake. Good morning beautiful,” one of the voices snickers. 

Kihyun feels his hair being grabbed by the roots, and his head is yanked up. His eyelids barely part from the maneuver and a flood of light cuts through the darkness. Everything was white, it took a few moments for his eyes to adjust, but when they do his face is inches away from a man, probably in his 40s, deep scars running down his face, his teeth a grotesque yellow, his breath stunk.

“Good morning,” the man greets again. 

Kihyun doesn’t reply.

“I said good morning bitch!” the man yells as he throws Kihyun’s head backward, colliding it with the pipe the young medical student just noticed was behind him. 

“Ahh,” Kihyun groans softly from the hit.

“So he can speak,” another voice speaks. Kihyun turns to the source of the voice and sees another man, probably also in his 40s, dressed in a suit and shiny leather shoes. 

“I would be sorely disappointed in our littler prodigy if he chose a mute as a partner,” another voice. Kihyun’s eyes focus on the third man, he looked slightly younger, maybe in his late 30s, he was in a leather jacket, and combat boots, but the most distinctive feature was his stiff gelled up hair, combed back into a tight helmet around his head. 

“Who… Who are you?” Kihyun manages to mutter as his head continues to ring from the hit. 

“Hahahhaha. We’re Red Dragon Kihyunnie. But that isn’t important,” Scar Face squats down to meet Kihyun’s eye levels, his eyes had the expression of parodied concern.

Kihyun tries desperately to extract the memory of how he got here. But his memory was like a cut-up film record. All he remembers is helping I.N with a cut. They were in the bathroom. Then I.N attacked him. There was chloroform. He shot Hyunwoo’s gun. And then it was dark.

“How do you know my name?” 

“Oh we’ve known you for a while Yoo Kihyun. We just needed time to bring you in. And now you’re here,” the suited man paces slightly.

“What do you want with me?”

“Oh. Just to lure out a certain mafia leader,” Gel Hair chuckles.

“What do you want with Hyu—Shownu!” Kihyun tries to lunge forward but he feels his wrists being yanked back by metal handcuffs. He was trapped to this pipe. 

“HA! He’s still using that stupid alias. Oh how adorable,” Gel Hair snorts. Do these men know Hyunwoo?

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head about it Kihyunnie. Once we are done with Hyunwoo, we’ll have no use for you anymore. If you’re a good boy, we might even let you off,” Scar Face pats Kihyun’s hair as if he were a puppy. Kihyun instinctively shirks away from the man’s hand. 

“Don’t hurt him!” Kihyun manages to barely yell out, he was still weak from passing out. How much chloroform did I.N use? Speaking of that molerat, where was he?

“What are you going to do about it huh? Stop us?” Suit Man smirks.

Kihyun looks down, he was powerless, and he knew it.

“Awww the baby’s sad now,” Scar Face cooes disgustingly, cupping Kihyun’s puffy cheeks in his rough hands.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” Kihyun protests and bites down on a little bit of the calloused hand.

“OW! YOU FUCKING BITCH!” Scar Face pries his hands away from Kihyun’s teeth and promptly slaps the shackled man fast and hard over the cheek. Kihyun can taste iron in his mouth. He’s bleeding. 

“Jooho hyung, don’t beat him up too bad,” Gel Hair chides. So, Scar Face’s name is Jooho. 

“Shut up Chanyoung! I’ll do whatever the fuck I want with this bitch,” Jooho spits back. So, Gel Hair is Changyoung.

“Both of you shut up!” Suit Man hollers, and the other two men instantly quieten down. So, Suit Man is the leader. “We can’t stay here all day, we’ve got things to do. Let’s leave our guest with some privacy,” Suit Man walks towards the door, and the men named “Jooho” and “Changyoung” follow. 

The door shuts, and Kihyun is left all alone. Despite Suit Man’s words, this was hardly even three-star treatment. Kihyun takes in his surroundings trying to figure out where he is. A small window in the corner lets in some sunlight, hinting that it was daytime. What time? He had no idea. There was the faint smell of the sea, a scent Kihyun was particularly sensitive too since he didn’t like seafood. Was he close to the ocean? His body was aching all over, he couldn’t tell if he sprained a joint or broke a bone. All there was was pain. 

The room had cement walls and a cement floor. Beside him were large tanks, radiating heat—boilers. He’s in the boiler room, he deduced. There was a little space in front of him, which would explain how the room fit four fully grown men just moments ago, but now that he was alone the dimly lit room felt suffocatingly small. His arms were chained to the pipe behind him, forcing his shoulders into an awkward angle.

Kihyun was trapped. He was confused. He was physically hurt. He was mentally scarred. He was in pain. But most distinctly, he was scared. His shoulder shiver despite the uncomfortable position it was forced in, and he felt fat tears escape his eye sockets. He tucks his knees in in an effort to comfort his shaking body. 

He sniffles quietly, afraid of being caught, afraid of the men coming back, afraid of what they could do to him. “Hyunwoo -yah. Hyunwoo-yah…” Kihyun whimpers, thinking about this lover. He prayed, he prayed to anyone, any God, any deity that would listen. “Please save me.”

\--- 

“KIHYUN-AH!” Hyunwoo yelled out the moment he heard the gunshot. He sprinted out of the room, down the hallway to the bathroom he had left his lover to take care of I.N. But all he saw was an open bathroom door, a trail of blood, and no Kihyun. His eyes followed the blood and saw it disappear at a little metal door, which he recognized as the trash chute of the Yeongdeungpo house. His baby got thrown down the trash chute. 

His chest heaved with anger, he hears gasps behind him, voices he recognized to be the other core members, and Suga who had probably followed him out. Hyunwoo balled his hands into fists and knocked over a large porcelain vase that was right next to him – that thing was probably worth millions of dollars but Hyunwoo didn’t care. Something had to take his wrath, and with I.N gone he had no target for his rage. 

Hyunwoo takes deep breaths, and his heart rate steadies, his eyes go stone cold and he turns to face his members. They shivered at this sight. Hyunwoo was like a blue flame, the cool tone deceptively hiding its high heat, Hyunwoo was beyond any level of rage they had seen him in, and it was all masked behind his statue-like chill on his face. He walks over to the couch and sits down, the other men following and instinctively sit on the ground, on their knees in the show of ultimate respect and loyalty.

Hyunwoo crosses his legs slowly, and with a cold hard voice he says, “We are going to find Kihyun, no matter what it takes. I don’t care how many buildings we have to burn, how many people we have to kill. We are going to find Kihyun.”

The men nod quietly indicating that they understood. Hyunwoo had forgone all protocol about aliases and formalities, all that didn’t matter anymore, not when Red Dragon decided to attack his lover, not when they decided to challenge Hyunwoo head-on.

“Hyungwon, Changkyun. I want a background on I.N right now. I want to know everything about him, where he's from, where he goes in his downtime, who are his parents, who he fucks, everything,” Hyunwoo orders. 

Hyungwon and Changkyun reply with a quick, “Understood” and proceed to extract laptops from beneath the coffee table to access the intelligence files they knew inside out.

“Hoseok. Bring more people to the Yeongdeungpo house. Now we know an attack is imminent. They are trying to shake our resolve with Kihyun’s kidnapping."

Hoseok nods, and immediately whips out his phone to send immediate orders to each subhouse to send their best fighters to defend Yeongdeungpo.

“Minhyuk, Jooheon. Identify our best fighters to form a team, we will face Red Dragon head-on. If they want to play this game, we will give them a good time.”

Minhyuk and Jooheon gulp nervously, but they nod firmly at the given orders. 

“Yoongi. Brief your people, and get them ready.”

Suga’s eyes harden, shit was way too real, he responds with a soft “Yes, Sir.”

And the room is silent. The tension is palpable. After Hyunwoo had given his order he just sat there, staring at the dark screen of the television before him. His body was still, but his eyes were still blazing with rage. No one dared to utter a word, even the usually talkative Minhyuk didn’t complain when he felt his legs falling asleep from sitting on his knees for so long. The only sounds that could be heard were the faint typing of Changkyun and Hyungwon as they furiously dug through everything they could find about I.N—the traitor, the mole, the man who stole Kihyun away. 

After what felt like an eternity, the silence is finally broken by a soft gasp from Hyungwon. The men all turn sharply to look at the wide-eyed man, his hand was over his mouth which hung agape in shock.

“What,” Hyunwoo asked coldly.

“I.N’s real name is Yang Jeong-in. He joined Black Bear last year, fresh out of high school. And he’s…” Hyungwon hesitates.

“Spit it out,” Hyunwoo orders.

“He’s Sungjin-hyung’s son.” 

Everyone in the room gasps except for Hyunwoo.

“It… it can’t be that Sungjin-hyung… right?” Hoseok asks eyeballs quivering from the shock.

“It is…” Hyungwon gulps, as he looks over at Hyunwoo. His leader’s face was as calm as Buddha’s, it was as if he was expecting this information. But the palpable tension went up a couple of notches and everyone in the room could feel it. They all look over at Hyunwoo, legs still crossed lazily on the couch.

Who is Sungjin? Well, let me tell know. Yang Sungjin was the former right-hand man of the last leader of Black Bear. He was a ruthless man with a love for chaos and destruction. He was a formidable partner to the former leader, together they expanded Black Bear rapidly and grew its name to be one synonymous with fear and violence. But Sungjin was a sick man, not sick in the body, but sick in the mind. All he ever wanted was to take over Black Bear and spread more havoc all over the Korean peninsula, even flirting with the idea of inciting anarchy on the surface. He bowed his head to the former leader merely because he lacked the ability to surpass him in charisma, nor respectability. He had a few fans, namely some other core members at the time named Jooho and Chanyoung, but his cause, for the most part, was fringe. It is a widely held belief in Black Bear that Sungjin is the cause of the former leader’s sudden death, he thought that by getting the old fart away the path would be clear for him to claim dominion over the gang. What he didn’t expect was for the old man to be five steps ahead of him, having drawn up a will that was signed by all subhouse leaders at the time that Hyunwoo would take over upon his death. That document was as good as law, it meant that all subhouses pledged their unwavering, unconditional loyalty to Hyunwoo when the time came. Sungjin tried to fight the decree, he tried to instigate a revolt among the subhouse leaders, but he was caught by Hyunwoo before he could get anywhere with his plan. He, Jooho, and Chanyoung were expelled from the gang, shunned by the entire Black Bear network, and for good measure beaten to a pulp and left on the streets. No one knew what became of them, but clearly cockroaches are hard to kill. 

Hyunwoo takes a deep breath and lets out a soft mutter, “That motherfucker.” He shuts his eyes and crinkles his eyebrows; he brings his fingers up to massage an incoming headache. This was the worst thing that could happen. 

Before he could say another word, a shrill ring cuts through the room. It was the living room landline, no one used that shit unless it was for an urgent emergency. The men look at one another, debating on who to pick it up. Just when Suga was about to reach for the phone, Hyunwoo got up and grabbed the receiver. 

“Hello?” Hyunwoo asks into the phone.

“Oh? Is this my favorite prodigy Son Hyunwoo? Hahahah Hyunwoo-yah, it’s been a long time. It’s me Sungjinnie hyung,” the man on the other end greet mockingly. Hyunwoo feels his muscles tense up, if it was possible, he would reach through the phone and choke the maniacal man on the spot.

“What do you want Sungjin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!
> 
> The plot thickens, and more details are revealed. I honestly got shivers when I was writing about Hyunwoo's rage. Like it actually scared me, and I'm creating this story lmao. Anywayyyy, I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far. I've never written mafia stories before so honestly if anyone has any feedback please do share. I would love to make this story even better.
> 
> Please feel free to leave any comments, suggestions, feedback, and requests. I love reading and responding to all of them!


	16. The House is Attacked, The Traitor is Pitiable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a war, but who are the victims?

The other member’s eyes widen when they hear who the other person was on the line.

“Aww you really are no fun. Always so serious and stiff. What did we tell you about loosening up?” Sungjin mocks buying his time.

“I’m in no mood for banter Sungjin. Where the fuck is Kihyun,” Hyunwoo growls.

“Oh don’t worry, we’re gonna take good care of your little boyfriend. So good, in fact, he might even forget that you ever existed,” Sungjin chuckles.

“DON’T YOU DARE HURT HIM!” Hyunwoo hollers. 

“Hehehe, I’ll do whatever I want Son Hyunwoo. You have no power here, you have no power over me. Rather I have all the power over you. Watch your words little bear, lest you want something to happen to your pretty little lover,” Sungjin threatens low and eerie.

Hyunwoo takes in painful breaths to calm himself down, “What do you want Yang Sungjin. What is your purpose?”

“You know? I don’t exactly know anymore. You know me. I’ve always enjoyed letting things play out on its own, letting people get into their own heads, destroying themselves and the people they love. It’s like a game, where I’m the only one that sees the truth, the only one sober.”

Hyunwoo huffs, feeling a new wave of rage ballooning in his belly. What did this sick twisted man want.

“I guess first you could receive a little gift I sent you. Play nice now Hyunwoo,” Sungjin giggles like an excited schoolgirl and cuts the line. 

Hyunwoo’s eyes widen, a sick feeling of dread forming in the pit of his stomach. “He says he has a gift for us,” he barely whispers to his members. Everyone’s muscles instantly tense up.

“We have a tracker on I.N,” Changkyun interrupts nervously.

Everyone turns to Changkyun, and the youngest flinches at the sudden attention. “What do you mean?” Hyunwoo asks with shallow breaths.

“He still has the gang cellphone on him. All of them are equipped with GPS trackers. We can find him—” Changkyun gulps nervously as he explains. 

*DING* the elevator cuts Changkyun mid-sentence.

The men shift into their defensive stances, each clutching onto the weapons they kept in their holsters as the elevator door seemingly opened in slow motion. As the twin metal doors parted slightly, gun shots rang out, firing at all directions. 

BAM BAM BAM BAM. BAM BAM BAM BAM. BAM BAM BAM BAM. 

They all ducked behind the couch, shielding themselves from the oncoming rain of bullets. Men in masks, wielding various weapons saunter into the living room, shooting at anything and everything. When they spot the men behind the couches, they train their guns at them. Hyunwoo, Hyungwon, Minhyuk, Jooheon, Hoseok, Changkyun, and Yoongi crouch down low hiding behind the bullet proof couch frames, sticking their heads out occasionally to shoot down any enemy they can spot. Amid the chaos, Yoongi reaches down to a hidden button underneath the coffee table and slams into it. The moment the button was hit, red flashing lights and a sharp alarm blared through the Yeongdeungpo house, instantly waking up all its residents. They knew what that alarm meant; it meant the house was under attack. One by one, they emerge from their rooms from the top floor, brandishing weapons of their own, joining in the fight on the first floor. 

CRASH. More men in masks join in the fight, this time coming in through the house’s floor length glass windows. They found the hidden helipad on the roof and are repelling in. 

“Fuck,” Yoongi cusses under his breath, as he shifts his attention to the new intruders. 

It was chaos. Pure utter chaos. Bodies clashed with bodies. Weapons clashed with weapons. Metal on metal. Flesh on flesh. You could hardly tell who was a Black Bear member and who was a Red Dragon member if not for the masks the Red Dragons were wearing to conceal their identities. Some of the Yeongdeungpo fighters were still in their pyjammes, some going as far as fighting barefoot to defend their home.

The moment the numbers on both sides evened out, Minhyuk and Jooheon jumped in to do what they did best. With god like agility and flexibility Minhyuk slid on his side and took down several men like a bowling ball to bowling pins. With the men on the floor, Minhyuk moved swiftly to climb on top of them individually twisting their necks, or dislocating their shoulders, permanent immobilizing them. When a few men tried to tackle him at once, he escaped from under their nose with a quick jump, and with a midair split he met the jaws of two men with the stiff rubber of his boots. The blond transitioned easily between hand to hand combat and employing his handguns to take down enemy after enemy. Jooheon was knocking out a good number of his own. Unlike, Minhyuk he wasn’t as agile, but what he lacked in nimbleness he made up with sheer strength. His punches were hard and accurate, smashing his fists now adorning brass knuckles squarely into the enemy’s faces. One shot one kill. A punch from Jooheon was as good as a shot in the head, and he sent men flying off him at an almost comical rate. The lovers worked together flawlessly. They covered for each other, and they got out of each other’s way. To a bystander it would have looked almost like a delicate ballet recital, their moves were intentional, delicate, and smooth, the only thing ruining that image would be the groans of pain, gunshots, and blood spewing everywhere. 

When the coast was clear, Hyungwon and Changkyun dashed up to the second floor and extracted long snipers from a hidden compartment in the floor. Together they joined the other snipers and trained their lenses taking out lizard after lizard. Hoseok, Hyunwoo, and Yoongi had also joined in the fight, embroiling themselves in the heap of bodies, as the two gangs struggled for dominance. 

Gunshots. Punches. Kicks. Broken bones. Blood. It was a symphony of chaos, but only one thing lingered on Hyunwoo’s mind “I need to live through tonight… I need to save Kihyun…”.

\--- 

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY YOU THINK THEY ARE TRACKING YOU?!!!” 

CRASH

Kihyun is startled awake by the noise outside. He blinks his eyes and takes in his surroundings, slumping down when he remembers where he was. He must have dozed off unknowingly sometime in the quiet hours as he sat in the warm boiler room. The sun was still high in the sky, so not that much time must have passed since he last woke up and was confronted by his predicament. 

“GET RID OF THAT SHIT AND GO CHECK ON THAT WHORE IN THE BOILER ROOM. Useless piece of shit, why can’t you do anything right,” a voice Kihyun recognized as coming from Suit Man groaned. 

Kihyun hears the faint crunch of metal and glass, and then the door before him cracked open slightly. I.N sticks his head in slightly. Instinctively, Kihyun tensed up recalling that this was the bastard that attacked him and took him away from Hyunwoo. His eyes harden into a glare, and he scoots backward trying to set as much distance as he can with the traitor.

I.N scoots into the room, lightly shuts the door, and sits down in the corner away from Kihyun. He hung his head low as if trying to hide something, and the men sat in silence. He notices that I.N’s face was a patch work of blueish-purple bruises, and there was dried blood around his nose and the corner of his mouth. Despite, his fear and anger, Kihyun’s doctor instincts took over, he asks quietly, “What happened to your face?”

I.N shudders at Kihyun’s words shocked that the man had spoken to him. He tries fruitlessly to cover his face and turns away, “It’s… it’s nothing.”

Kihyun clicks his tongue in annoyance, “I’m a doctor (not really but effectively yes). I can tell when someone is injured. What happened.” His voice was soft, like how he would speak to stubborn teenagers in the hospital, firm but kind.

I.N gulps, feeling an uncharacteristic warmth envelop him, a feeling he was not used to. “I did something stupid, so Dad decided to punish me for it. It happens all the time it’s no big deal.”

“Was that you crashing into something outside just now?” Kihyun asks.

I.N doesn’t respond. But that was enough to confirm Kihyun’s suspicions. 

“I don’t know about your family dynamic, but a father that calls his son a useless piece of shit and hurts them doesn’t sound like a good father to me. I’m not going anywhere, so go get some ice on your bruises and clean up your open wounds,” Kihyun sighs. For some reason, he simply couldn’t see the little man before him as a violent traitor, a saboteur, all he saw was a scared nervous kid. 

I.N doesn’t move, and Kihyun notices his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows hard. “I’m sorry Kihyun hyung…” I.N whispers barely audible.

Kihyun wanted to ask how he knew his real name, but at this point, he was sick of asking that question. Despite all of this alias business, it seemed like everyone in the mafia world somehow knew Yoo Kihyun’s real name. “Why?”

I.N gulps again, “I didn’t want to hurt you. You’re so nice. All the other hyungs in Black Bear were so nice. I didn’t want this to happen. I didn’t mean for this to happen.” I.N buries his head in his knees, and his shoulders shake. The boy’s crying. 

Kihyun sighs, “Why did you betray them then?”

“Dad said… dad said if I didn’t do what he told me to he’d do what he did to mom on me,” I.N sobs.

“… what did your dad do?” Kihyun was honestly afraid to even ask that question. 

“He… he shot her up right in front of me. Dismembered her body and threw the parts into the East Sea. I was nine *hick*.” Why was I.N even opening up to Kihyun? He had no idea. But like he said he really likes Kihyun, he always has since the first time he met the young medical student. Something about Kihyun made him feel safe. Something about Kihyun made him feel protected. Something about Kihyun made him feel like he could trust him. He had a warmth, a warmth to him that was so unlike anyone else he had met in his short life in the deep underworld of Korea. 

Kihyun gasped, trying desperately not imagine the scenario. Too late, he wanted to gag. His heart ached for I.N, the I.N before him, and the nine-year-old I.N who had to witness his mother being murdered right before his eyes. “You poor boy,” Kihyun manages a whisper, “What have you been through.”

I.N is full out sobbing at this point, but he bites onto his sleeve to prevent his wails from being heard outside, who knew what his father would do to him. Kihyun wants to reach over and give the abused boy a hug, but his arms were still chained behind him, he tries his best to soothe him with his voice.

“It’s okay… it’s okay. I’m okay. Don’t blame yourself for this. It’s okay,” Kihyun was sincere with his words. He didn’t like being kidnapped and trapped. But he couldn’t blame I.N, he didn’t have the heart to. 

I.N’s sobs finally soften into a whimper and he approaches Kihyun carefully. He digs out a couple of slices of bread wrapped in cling film from his jacket pocket and offers it to Kihyun. “I know this isn’t much, but please have some.”

Kihyun manages a weak smile at I.N, one an older brother would give to a younger sibling, “Thank you. Do you think you can help me eat it?”

I.N nods, and tenderly unwraps the plain white bread. He brings it up to Kihyun’s mouth and the older male cranes his neck to take a bite. For a few minutes, the two men sat in silence, as I.N quietly fed Kihyun, and Kihyun munched on the little bit of energy he can regain. 

Despite the circumstances, they were in, despite the radiating heat from the boilers, there was peace in that room. It was like for a moment the two men had entered an alternative universe where gangs didn’t exist. Where violence didn’t exist. Where Red Dragon and Black Bear were merely colors and animals. The men breathe in the temporary calm, enjoying the stuffiness of the room, and each other’s quiet company. Despite technically being from opposite sides, as far as they were concerned, they were both prisoners in this senseless gang war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO THERE!
> 
> The plot thickens. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Once again I am typing out this note really quickly before I need to leave and do something. Just wanted to pop in and flag that the next update might be slightly delayed. Real life is catching up on me, so I haven't been able to spend as much time in this ShowKi world. Trust me, the delay isn't going to be super long, I just need to calm down some real life issues in my reality first. I hope y'all understand and wait for me! I don't want to half-ass a chapter, but to make it good it takes a lot of time and effort hahahahha. Thank y'all so much for the support, more chapters are on the way I promise!
> 
> Please feel free to leave any comments, suggestions, feedback, and requests!


	17. The Misleading Tracker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight at the Yeongdeungpo house is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Kihyun doesn’t know when he dozed off again, but what matters is the moment he realized was when he was awoken by a familiar voice, and the loud bang of the boiler room door.

“WAKE UP DEARIE DEAR. We’re leaving,” Jooho yells out as he stomps his feet on the cement floor to wake up a drowsy Kihyun.

The captured man’s eyes adjust to the light and he notices that everything was dim, it probably was late afternoon, right before or after sunset. 

“Ya! Get him up,” Chanyoung order, and I.N rushes to uncuff Kihyun from the pipe. For a moment, Kihyun let out a small sigh of relief as his shoulders were finally allowed to relax from the painful position they have been forced into for the past few hours. But the relief was short-lived, as I.N returned the cuffs onto his wrists almost immediately after, keeping his arms locked behind his back. I.N tries to push Kihyun up, but the young medical student’s legs were not listening, having seated for so many hours with no movement they were dead asleep.

“TSK, you can’t even do this. Ugh, no wonder Sungjin hyung thinks you’re just dead weight,” Chanyoung clicks his tongue in annoyance and shoves I.N aside. He and Jooho grab Kihyun by either armpit and lift him up in one violent swoop. They try to make Kihyun stand, but his knees buckle from the sudden maneuver, causing him to nearly collapse into the floor.

“Stand up bitch!” Jooho yells into Kihyun’s left ear. Desperately he shakes his leg back to life, and he barely manages to hold his body weight up. His joints feel wobbly – probably sprains on his ankles. His chest hurts when he breaths – probably broken ribs. His shoulder pretty much felt dislocated. Kihyun winces from the pain but swallows any yelps threatening to escape his lips.

Chanyoung slips a bag over Kihyun’s head, returning the young man into the eerie darkness. Kihyun tries to shake off a shiver, this felt too familiar. 

“Move,” Jooho orders as he delivers a hard slap into Kihyun’s shoulder as if he were slapping a horse’s butt to get the animal to follow directions. 

“Ugh,” Kihyun lets a quiet grunt out and starts painfully walking forward. Chanyoung had his hand in a tight grasp on Kihyun’s right upper arm guiding him wherever they needed to go. Kihyun had no sense of where they were going, all he could focus on was putting one foot in front of the other. At some point, he enters an elevator, and he recognizes the revving of engines when he exits. They’re in a carpark. 

“Get in,” Chanyoung orders, shoving Kihyun into what he presumed was a car. His body crumples in the seat from the push, and he feels lightning strikes of pain coursing through his body. 

He hears three doors close, a voice he presumes is Suit Man (aka Sungjin as he just learned) saying, “Go to Jongno. We’ll meet that son of a bitch there.”

Kihyun’s eyes widen in his cotton prison. Are they meeting Hyunwoo? What does this mean? 

\--- 

“WHERE THE FUCK IS YANG SUNGJIN!” Hyunwoo screams into the face of a limp man which he lifted by the collar of his shirt. The Red Dragon member’s mask was shattered at the side, revealing his bloodied face, bleeding from a gash in his forehead. The man wasn’t dead, but he basically was as good as dead.

The early lights of dawn shine into the Yeongdeungpo house through their shattered windows. There were no more gunshots, no more grunts of pain, no more screaming there was only silence, among a heap of bodies. Hoseok, Suga, and Jooheon went around taking note of the body count on both sides, while Minhyuk, and Hyungwon tied up the unconscious Red Dragon members. Changkyun tried to attend to as many of the wounded as he could with his limited medical knowledge he had picked up from playing nurse to Kihyun, Woozi (Suga’s right hand man) and another man named Joshua was helping him with the worst of the bunch.

It was a bloody scene. The grey slate marble floors of the Yeongdeungpo house was pooling with deep red blood, fresh and old. Bullet casings were littered all over the floor like confetti, and a myriad of other weapons like knives and machetes were launched in the strangest of corners, including the sandalwood bookcases that looked more like a dartboard than a bookcase at this point. Anything glass was smashed in, the TV, the coffee table, cups, display cases, the floor-length windows that were now letting in chilly morning winds from the high altitude. Terrified of heights, Jooheon and Hoseok went out of their way to avoid the shattered windows, afraid that the slightest wind would blow them away. Men and women groaned in pain, some sitting on the ground panting, others trying to make small talk with their other members. Bodies upon bodies were strewn all over the ground, almost all of them at least partially donning a familiar mask. 

Despite the surprise attack. Despite their overwhelming numbers. Red Dragon had lost, miserably, in their attack. 

Frustrated at the lack of answers from his enemy, Hyunwoo throws the man down to the marble floor, complete disregard for how much strength he used. He cracked the Red Dragon’s skull. 

Hoseok, Jooheon and Suga, approach Hyunwoo timidly, still feeling the latent radiations of his rage.

“Report,” Hyunwoo curtly orders. 

Suga gulps nervously, “Out of the 26 who live in Yeongdeungpo, 1 death, 12 severely injured, the rest injured to differing degrees.”

“Scrappy has a sprained ankle, and his shoulder got dislocated midway through, but he popped it back in. Wonho and I have a few superficial stab wounds. Galapagos was hit in the leg by a stray bullet, but the damage isn’t deep. I.M has a few scratches but nothing serious,” Jooheon reports after.

“And Red Dragon?” Hyunwoo questions.

“An estimated 47 men attacked us last night based on the count by our snipers. 30 came in through the elevator, and 17 from above. The helipad has been cleared; the helicopter is gone. Based on my count 23 are dead, 11 severely injured, the rest are pretty beat up. Minhyuk and Hyungwon are working with the people from Yeongdeungpo to get rid of the bodies and men,” Hoseok replies, listing off the numbers with his fingers.

“No. Shoot them up now,” Hyunwoo deadpanned. A strained silence befalls the four men, as Suga, Hoseok, and Jooheon look at him wide-eyed in shock.

“Hyung…” Hoseok starts.

“Did I stutter,” Hyunwoo growls.

“Hyung don’t do this. We’re not that kind of gang,” Jooheon tries to persuade.

“There are no ethics in the underworld Jooheon you know that. You do upon others what is done upon you. We’ve respected the rules of conduct for far too long. None of them deserve our mercy,” Hyunwoo meets Jooheon’s pleading eyes with his cold ones.

“Hyung, I know you're agitated about the Kihyun thing. But you really need to reconsider,” Suga joins in quietly.

“First of all, it is not a Kihyun THING. Second of all, they have killed our friends, taken our territory, and threatened our survival. Every time we clash with them we hold back so as to not spill ‘unnecessary blood’. Look where they got us. Those motherfuckers treat us like jokes. My patience has run out. We send a clear message to Yang Sungjin and whoever else in Red Dragon, Black Bear is not to be messed with,” Hyunwoo rumbles.

“Hyunwoo, there are other ways we can do it—” Suga tries to again.

But he was cut short by Hyunwoo unholstering his own gun and shooting a cold hard bullet at the man whose skull he had just cracked. He didn’t take one look, but the bullet had gone right between the man’s eyes. Instant kill. 

“Ask any more questions and the next bullet goes through your head,” Hyunwoo returns the gun to his holster and delivers a low threat to his three subordinates. Hyunwoo rarely ordered his gang members around, especially those in leadership. He directed, and he led, he relied upon his charisma to gain the respect of his gang followers, and to get them to do what he thought was best for Black Bear. His style of leadership rarely used threats or harsh words, because that was not the Black Bear he knew. The Black Bear he knew was a genuine extended family who did illegal activities but stuck together no matter what. So, the fact that Hyunwoo had straight-up threatened to murder three of his leaders, two of him among his closest friends sent chills down the spines of the three men. For the first time in their lives, they looked at Hyunwoo and thought “This man is terrifying.”

Hyunwoo got up nonchalantly and headed to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Hoseok, Jooheon, and Suga look nervously at the other Black Bear members who had seen what had gone down and were all looking at them anxiously. Hoseok was the first to unholster his gun. With a slightly shaking hand, he aims it at a limp body beneath his feet, it was barely breathing, almost like it was in a deep slumber. He squints his eyes shut and grits his as he pulls the trigger. BANG. The body stopped moving, a fresh pool of blood staining the carpet below it. 

That was the only signal they needed. One by one each member took out their guns and ended the lives of the Red Dragon members before them. From the kitchen, Hyunwoo could hear the peppering of bullets and then silence. He gulped down his ice-cold water, that tasted like bitter sewage. Hyunwoo wasn’t the biggest fan of violence out of spite or revenge, he only employed it when he deemed it necessary. However, there was a bitter anger in him, one that screamed out for destruction and blood. He knew, until he got Kihyun back this beast was never going to calm down. Running his fingers through his black locks, massaging away an oncoming headache, he turns back and returns to the living room.

He ignores the people gathering the fresh bodies, preparing them for disposal, and beckons his core members over. They rush to his side, dropping whatever they were doing.  
“We are going out to find Kihyun. I.M where is that rat?” he questions, looking over at the youngest.

Changkyun whips out his cell phone and taps furiously, he finally navigates to the GSP tracking application and analyzes it. “It says… they’re in Wolmido, hyung.”

There is a collective groan. Even without traffic, the small island off the coast of Incheon was a 2hour drive from Yeongdeungpo. Everyone was exhausted from the fight that lasted the whole night, but Hyunwoo didn’t care. 

“Let’s go,” Hyunwoo states plainly and heads over to grab his jacket. The other members wanted to complain, especially Minhyuk with his sore ankle, but they were too afraid to stand up against Hyunwoo now. Not when he just ordered an outright mass murder in their own safe house. Changkyun and Jooheon support Minhyuk on either side, and Hoseok offers his shoulder to support Hyungwon who was also limping from his injury. They bite back the pain as the hobble after their leader to the elevator and down to the carpark.

Honestly, the one with the worst luck was probably Hoseok. As the usual driver, it was only natural that he was going to drive the group over to Wolmido. So, despite having stayed up all night like them, while the other men took a nap, Hoseok had to fight back his fatigue and concentrate on driving. Hyunwoo didn’t sleep. He merely sat in silence, in his usual seat next to Hoseok, staring out the window. His mind was a mess and a blank all at the same time. The toll of having stayed up late, and the shock of losing Kihyun all at once was starting to pound at his poor head, but he willed it away. He was so close to finding Kihyun, to getting his baby back. Or so he thought. 

When they arrive at Wolmido, Hyunwoo wastes no time and getting his members out of the car and headed to wherever Kihyun supposedly was.

“Where is he Changkyun,” he barks at the sleepy youngest, who was rubbing his eyes while trying to read the GPS tracker. 

“*yawn* he’s over *yawn* there,” Changkyun puts up a lazy finger and points it at the large ferris wheel, the focal point of Wolmido’s famous theme park. “They’re underground, probably some hidden bunker.”

Hyunwoo proceeds to lightly jog over to the theme park zone, nimbly flipping over the barriers since the park was not yet open. On a regular day, this would be an easy obstacle for Minhyuk to jump over, but because of his injuries he had to rely on Changkyun and Jooheo practically tossing him over. The two youngest were clumsy but at least Minhyuk didn’t fall on his head. Hoseok was a little gentler, carefully carrying Hyungwon over in a firm hold. 

“Lead the way Changkyun,” once Hyunwoo confirms that all his members were over, he makes way for Changkyun to come to the head of the pack in search of the hidden bunker.  
Cellphone in hand, Changkyun follows the directions on the glowing screen, growing brighter as they apparently drew closer to I.N’s tracker. It wasn’t the carnival booths. It wasn’t the drop ride. It wasn’t the Ferris wheel. It felt like the gang had been walking for hours (it probably had been for like 15 minutes, but time becomes strange when you don’t have sleep), Minhyuk beginning to whine while leaning on Jooheon’s shoulder, when Changkyun stopped, at the viking.

“Is it here?” Hyungwon asks, wiping beads of sweat from his forward that had accumulated from him stifling the pain of walking on a punctured leg.

“I think so,” Changkyun begins walking around the large ride, looking for possible entrances, and hidden doors. “Here!” he calls out to his hyungs, as he notices a door slightly ajar right at the corner of the ride. 

“Wait,” Jooheon calls out to the members before they could file into the little door. 

“What Jooheon,” Hyunwoo was growing impatient. Kihyun was so close.

“Don’t you think it is a little suspect that the door is open, even if it is a little,” Jooheon isn’t known to be a brainy member of Black Bear, but he had his moments of genius.  
Hoseok gulps down a nervous ball of saliva and eyes Hyunwoo, “Hyung…”

Hyunwoo suppressed the urge to smack Jooheon out of sheer frustration because he knew the younger was right. Red Dragon was a messy group but leaving the door to a hideout open was a rookie mistake. Red Dragon was no rookie. 

Hyunwoo pushes Changkyun’s lean body to the side and withdraws his gun. Carefully his members behind him follow suit, and together they descend the hidden stairs with Hyunwoo leading the way. The walk wasn’t long, and within a few seconds, they arrive at their fate, an unsuspecting door with paint chipping all over it. Hyunwoo places a hand over the handle and feels that it is unlocked, he takes a look back at his member, who nodded tiredly back at him. They were ready, they had his back.

The leader takes a deep breath and holds his gun a little tighter with his right hand. With the other, he grips onto the handle, and with one forceful push, he launches the door open. Like a SWAT team, the six men file into the room, guns at attention ready to shoot half the shadow of a moving man. Their heads were buzzing from the adrenaline and fatigue, their fingers sore from the fight the night before, but still ready to claim back their friend. The men were ready for Yeongdeungpo part two, but all they met was an empty room. No I.N. No Sungjin. No Kihyun. Not even a rat’s soul. It was empty.

“Wh… what???!!” Changkyun exclaims in panic. He couldn’t have been wrong. His eyes dart around frantically looking for answers and he found it in the trash can in the corner of the room. In it lay a familiar phone, crushed beyond repair, but the inner workers were still lit up. They had discovered the tracker and moved Kihyun to a different location. Now there was no way they could find out where he was. Their only lead was lost.

Nervously, Changkyun walks over to Hyunwoo with his head hung low. He mumbles a soft prayer that Hyunwoo wasn’t going to dole out the same sentence he had given to the Red Dragons upon him. He fucked up. He fucked up BIG TIME. “I… I’m sorry Hyunwoo hyung. The… they found the tracker and disposed of it. I didn’t know. I… I’m so sorry.”

Hyunwoo silently lowers his gun and lets out his breath in a low sigh. The other men follow suit, but their breaths were held. Hyunwoo was absolutely unpredictable at this point, what was going to happen to their youngest. With a rough kick the oldest knocks over a large couch in the empty room. 

“URRRRRGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Hyunwoo yells out in frustration. Where was he. Where was Yang Sungjin?! Where was Yang Jeongin?! Where was Kihyun?!!! WHERE WAS HE?!!!

Hyunwoo was just about ready to go on a rampage like a wild animal when a shrill ring cut through his anger. It was an unsuspecting landline. Without hesitation, Hyunwoo dives to pick up the phone and yells, “YANG SUNGJIN!”

“Hahahaha, ya is that how you address a hyung? Where are your manners?” Sungjin teases on the other end of the line. 

“Enough with your games you motherfucker. Where is Kihyun? What did you do to him?!!” Hyunwoo was practically screaming into the phone at this point. His members huddled close trying to make out what Sungjin was saying in the receiver. 

“I wonder… you said it yourself this is a game. Why would I divulge my cards so soon to my opponent,” Sungjin chuckles.

This just made Hyunwoo even angrier, “I’ve killed 47 of your men and I will kill more. If so much as one hair on Kihyun’s head is out of place, I will personally wring your neck.”

“Those guys? Pffft, they were nothing, just little fruit flies in the great animal kingdom. Kill as many as you want, I don’t give a damn. As long as things are fun, no amount of blood should be spared,” Sungjin gloated like an arrogant Roman emperor observing a bloody gladiator match.

“Fuck you and your sadistic play. Return Kihyun to me. Now,” Hyunwoo demands low and firm.

“Kekeke, things don’t come easy Hyunwoo-yah,” Sungjin chides.

“What do you want,” Hyunwoo’s patience was running thin.

“We need a location fit for kings. There can only be one alpha male in this city, and it is time I knocked you off that little pedestal you are on. Meet me tonight at 2 am where the King forever reigns. See you there Hyunwoo, or who knows what will happen to your precious little Kihyunnie,” Sungjin makes loud kissy noises and hangs up abruptly.

“Where the King forever reigns…” Minhyuk repeats the riddle Sungjin had issued them. 

“It’s Jongno. Where King Sejeong’s statue is. Sungjin is inviting you to a death match Hyunwoo hyung,” Hyungwon solves the riddle with ease, but looks over at Hyunwoo with concern. 

“Then a death match he will get. Let’s go,” Hyunwoo gets ready to stomp out of the room but was stopped by Hoseok’s pale arm.

“Where are you going?” Hoseok questions, firm but sharp with annoyance.

“To Jongno,” Hyunwoo tries to push past Hoseok.

“He said the fight was at 2am,” Hoseok stood his ground, pushing back. 

“That mean’s he’s already there. We should strike him with a surprise attack.”

“We’re not going,” Hoseok commands, managing to temporarily overpower Hyunwoo and forcing his taller body in front of his own. 

“Yes, we are Hoseok.,” Hyunwoo grunts as he tries to wrestle out of Hoseok’s grip.

“Fucking calm down you Hyunwoo. We are not in the state to face Sungjin right now. None of us have gotten a wink of sleep, Hyungwon and Minhyuk are injured, and you look just about ready to keel over!” Hoseok yells out in frustration.

“If you don’t want to go, then I’ll go alone,” Hyunwoo tries to negotiate, his eyes darkening with anger. He didn’t understand why Hoseok was preventing him from saving his lover.  
“No you are not leaving alone. If you go by yourself you are basically handing over your dead body to them,” Hoseok scolds.

“WELL FUCK YOU HOSEOK. DO YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL RIGHT NOW? KIHYUN IS WITH HIM. WITH THAT BASTARD YANG SUNGJIN, AND HONG JOOHO AND YOON CHANYOUNG. WHAT COULD THEY BE DOING TO MY BABY?!! TOUCHING HIM WITH THEIR SLIMY ASS HANDS. HOW SCARED MUST KIHYUN BE. DON’T YOU GET IT? LET ME GO, I NEED TO GET KIHYUN BACK!!!” Hyunwoo yells, his nostrils flare, and his lips pool into a snarl, like a feral animal. He pushes Hoseok with monstrous strength, trying to overwhelm the shorter man.

But Hoseok stood his ground. He dug his heels and pushes back, “YOU THINK I DON’T GET IT?! YOU THINK WE DON’T GET IT?!! WE’RE ALL WORRIED ABOUT KIHYUN, BUT WE CANNOT BE RASH ABOUT THIS. WE’RE NOT IN A STATE TO SAVE HIM. YOU ARE NOT IN A STATE TO SAVE HIM.”

“WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!”

“BETTER THAN YOUR ANGER FUELED ADRENALINE. NOW CALM DOWN.”

The men wrestle amid suppressed grunts, neither party able to overwhelm the other.

“HOSEOK GET AWAY FROM –” Hyunwoo starts but was abruptly cut off. All of a sudden, it was all dark for Hyunwoo, Hoseok that was before him a minute ago had disappeared. Like a knife cutting a taut string, it snapped so fast.

Hoseok holds onto his chest as he gasped to catch his breath. He and Hyunwoo might be of a similar build, but Hyunwoo's strength was still terrifying, especially when it was being fueled by his emotions. The five men in the room glanced down at their collapsed leader lying in a heap, with a slight purple bruise starting to form on his temple. Minhyuk manages a small smirk as he grimaces from the pain of his sprained ankle. The former gymnast had kicked Hyunwoo over the head to knock him out. It wasn’t the best way, but it was the only way at the moment.

With their leader finally sedated, the members heaved a sigh of relief. Together, they hauled his heavy body back up the hidden stairs and head back to their car. Once they were in, Hoseok drove them to a parking spot in the far corner of the island, locked the doors, turned up the A/C and the remaining men knocked out to finally get some much-deserved rest.

Despite, the induced slumber, Hyunwoo snored peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!!
> 
> I'm back! Did you miss me? My real life is still kind of crazy but it is the weekend, so I can ignore it for now hahaha. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this update I was pretty hesitant about depicting Hyunwoo as this deranged maniac, but I also felt that this side of him adds a little more character beyond just him being a calm and cool leader. I feel like throughout this story we've seen a lot of Kihyun's character development, so this was a chance for us to see how Hyunwoo's character is more multi-dimensional than it seems. Am I rambling? I think I sort of am.
> 
> Anyway, happy birthday to Monbebe! We had some hella ShowKi content in that Vlive. I'm dead. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave any comments, suggestions, feedback and requests!


	18. The Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle is upon them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a whole lot of angst in this one

“Why are your lips so thick?” Kihyun giggles as his lithe fingers play with the supple flesh of Hyunwoo’s lips.

Hyunwoo pulls his lover in closer and nuzzles into his cheek, earning a tickled giggle from Kihyun. “So I can kiss you better with them,” he whispers teasingly, planting a soft kiss on the apples of Kihyun’s smiling cheeks.

“Hehehehe, you’re such an idiot. That doesn’t answer the question,” Kihyun lightly slaps Hyunwoo’s side as he leans in to snuggle into his chest. 

“It’s my answer,” Hyunwoo sighs, taking deep breaths inhaling Kihyun’s scent from his soft brown hair.

The couple was on a beautiful tropical beach, lying in a hammock, lazing around watching the waves come in, and the sun shining high above them. There wasn’t a single soul around them, just the two of them in paradise. Kihyun wore a loose Hawaiian shirt, and black shorts, while Hyunwoo had on a matching patterned pair of shorts with no shirt. The hammock was soft, and it rocked the two lovers gently in a protective cocoon. The couple lie in comfortable silence, as Hyunwoo rubs Kihyun’s back comfortingly, and Kihyun mimics the actions by drawing small circles on Hyunwoo’s chest. 

Where were they? Hyunwoo didn’t know. Did he care? Not in the least. All he knew was that his Kihyun was in his arms, and he was safe. No Red Dragon. No Black Bear. No guns. No violence. Just their mutual warmth in a tropical utopia. This was heaven. This must be heaven.

“I love you Ki,” Hyunwoo confesses softly into Kihyun’s hair, says it with such caution as if if he were to say it any louder those words would shatter right before them.  
He feels Kihyun smile into his chest. “I love you too Hyung… Hyung. Hyung. Hyung. HYUNG!”

All of a sudden Kihyun’s voice morphs into a familiar yell. In a rush, Kihyun disappears, and the hammock and beach melted into nothing right before Hyunwoo’s eyes. He reaches out desperately trying to hold onto his lover and this paradise, but his fingers barely managed to brush Kihyun’s when they all were sucked away from him. He was left floating in darkness. He thrashes looking for Kihyun. Looking for the paradise. He yells out “KIHYUN! BABE! KIHYUN-AH!”. He feels his body shake, he feels pressure being placed on his shoulders, and this his eyes shoot open. Hyunwoo wakes up. 

His eyes quickly adjust to the glaring fluorescent light above him, as he takes in his surroundings. He was in a bed, not his own, but the guestroom bed in the Yeongdeungpo house. Closest to him was Jooheon, who still had his hands on his leader’s shoulders, his eyes dripping with concern. Hyunwoo was thrashing and yelling in his sleep, causing the younger to panic and wake him up. Besides Jooheon, the other core leadership members sat around his bed, all dressed in bandages to varying degrees.

Right, he recalls, we were attacked by Red Dragon. He endeavors to sit up straight but feels a sharp pain shoot right across his abdomen. 

Hoseok and Changkyun rush up to support his back as the leader sits up leaning against the headboard. 

“Careful, careful,” Changkyun soothes, “I’m not as good as Kihyun hyung, but I managed to stop the bleeding. It wasn’t deep, but it probably hurts a lot.” The youngest fiddles his fingers nervously, unsure about how Hyunwoo was going to react. Just a couple of hours prior, Hyunwoo was the walking definition of rage and rampage, ready to kill anyone that crossed him. 

“Thank you, Changkyun-ah,” Hyunwoo sighs, his eyes flinching slightly from the pain. The other core members let out a small sigh of relief, their calm stoic leader was back. 

The silence in the room was broken by light knocks on the bedroom door when Hyungwon opens it, Suga walks in with a tray of food and sets it down beside Hyunwoo on the nightstand. “I heard our leader woke up. Mingyu made this, have some,” Suga explains while pointing at the food. 

Hyunwoo looks up at Suga with a soft gaze and replies, “Thank you.” He picks up the bowl of hot porridge and begins slurping at it. He didn’t realize how hungry it was until his stomach began burning for more food, once the first spoonful of soft rice entered his digestive system. In a couple of big slurps, Hyunwoo inhales the contents in the bowl and sets it down back in the tray satisfied. It wasn’t as good as Kihyun’s, but it was something. The other men in the room look on at their leader, relieved that he had returned to his usual mental state, but also nervous about what is to come.

“What time is it?” Hyunwoo asks no one particular.

“11.34 PM,” Minhyuk replies.

“How long have I been asleep?”

“Pretty much the whole day,” Chankyun responds this time.

Hyunwoo sighs, he left his gang without a leader for a whole day. At the height of the war with Red Dragon, he was knocked out dreaming about his lover in paradise. “Sorry guys,” he groans through his hands which buried his face.

“It’s fine, you needed to rest,” Hoseok comforts, patting Hyunwoo’s shoulder. 

“What time are we meeting Sungjin at Jongno again?”

“2 AM,” Hyungwon replies.

Hyunwoo heaves another sigh, “How many of you are good enough to go?”

“We’re all going hyung,” Changkyun replies with determination.

Hyunwoo looks over at his members in disbelief, “What the fuck are you saying. No, you are not all going. He called me out to fight him, it is my burden to bear. All of you are injured, we can’t have all the core leadership members be massacred.”

“There is no burden for you to bear. Like you said, Sungjin and Red Dragon have hurt our friends, and trodden all over us as if we were a doormat of a frat house. We have as much at stake as you do,” Hoseok replies sternly. Hyunwoo’s right-hand man, is a quiet one, typically preferring to take a back seat as Hyunwoo runs the show. He was the unwavering support Hyunwoo needs in any situation, running the front businesses perfectly, while also being a perfect second-in-command when the going gets tough. Hoseok is also Hyunwoo’s anchor, the only one who kept him sane and dared to stand up to him directly, and the look this man was giving Hyunwoo right now was one the latter knew he could not fight. If Hoseok says everyone is going, then everyone is going. 

Hyunwoo sighs, “Fine, but I deal with Sungjin directly. The rest of you just stay to the side and only act when you see an absolute need to.”

The men in the room nod.

“Suga,” Hyunwoo calls out to the Yeongdeungpo house leader.

“Yes?” Suga stands at attention.

“If we don’t make it back, you’re the temporary leader of Black Bear, see that a suitable team, agreed upon by the all subhouse leaders is chosen.”

Suga gulps nervously, he wasn’t ready, he didn’t want to be the overall gang leader. The thought of losing all the core leadership members in one night was terrifying. He shifts his weight from left to right considering this terrible possibility.

“Suga?” Hyunwoo’s voice was soft but firm. Who knew what was going to happen tonight? It was his duty as the leader of Black Bear to see that the gang survives even if he doesn’t.

“Yessir,” Suga finally manages to squeak out an answer.

“Good,” Hyunwoo sighs sinking into the bed a little more, “Let’s put it in writing. Bring in your best fighters to witness the signing.”

Suga rushes out and quickly drafts out Hyunwoo’s “will”. He enters the room again with ink pads, pens, the “will”, and three men, Woozi, Joshua, and Mingyu, he had briefed them about Hyunwoo’s intentions and none of them liked the idea but they agreed to bear witness to the signing. Suga signs his corner of the page and stamps his fingerprint. Hyunwoo does the same on his. 

“Thank you Yoongi,” Hyunwoo says affectionately, opting to use Suga’s real name to convey his sincerity.

Suga bites back his nerves and tears and replies, “Of course, hyung. But me agreeing to this does not give you a license to die tonight. Kill that bastard Sungjin and bring Kihyun back with everyone. Black Bear cannot do without any of you.”

“I will do my best,” Hyunwoo breathes a soft promise, and looks over at his core leaders, their eyes were all ablaze with determination. They were afraid but fearless, they knew what they had to do, and they were ready to die for it.

“Alright, everyone, get some rest, we’ll leave for Jongno at 1 AM,” Hyunwoo instructs, and chases everyone out of his room. Hoseok and he share a lingering look, but the pale muscle man soon took his leave as well. Hyunwoo breathes in the empty air of the room and contemplates. 

This was it. This was his chance to get Kihyun back. To end Sungjin once and for all. But at what cost will this come? He didn’t know. All he knew is that he didn’t want to make Kihyun cry, not now, not ever. He closes his lids to rest his eyes and let’s time do its thing, pass by unnoticed.

At 12.30 AM, Hyunwoo rises from his bed and takes a quick shower in the ensuite bathroom. He dons a black turtleneck, and leather pants, an outfit eerily similar to the one he met Kihyun in. He holsters his guns and stretches his body in the room. He feels his wounds strain under the pressure, and he bites his lower lip to suppress the pain. It stung, but it was bearable. Hyunwoo did a couple of push ups on the ground to warm up his body and emerges from the guestroom.

In the living room, he sees that his core members along with Suga had gathered. Everyone was dressed in all black – battle attire. They checked their weapons meticulously and were all warming up. Minhyuk was in the most elaborate pose, balancing on one leg while his other ankle was propped on Changkyun’s shoulder pulling his legs into a perfect split – truly a former gymnast. When they spot Hyunwoo, they give him a curt nod in greeting, Hyunwoo returns it. Wordlessly the six men approach the elevator and enter upon its arrival. Suga waves them off and wishes them all the best as they disappear into the metal box. 

No words were exchanged throughout the elevator ride down or the short walk to the car, but the tension was palpable. They slip into their usual spots in the car and sat in silence as Hoseok revs up the engine and starts driving. The city lights of Seoul shone at them like Christmas decorations, but the atmosphere in this Black Bear car was anything but jolly. Their fate will be determined tonight.

\---

WHOOSH. HIT. A small dagger flies by out of the corner of Kihyun’s eye sticking itself uncomfortably close to his right ear. WHOOSH. HIT. Another one flies to him landing just above his right shoulder. His breaths are heavy, and his shoulders trembles as his chest rise and fall as he heaves. Kihyun’s small eyes are wide open, pupils dilating in panic. His back is sweating against the wooden wall he leaned on, wrists still cuffed behind him. 

Kihyun had no idea where he was, what time of day it is, or even how much time has passed. After being woken up and removed from his boiler room prison, he was brought into this chilly, slimy bunker that was more like an old sewage pipe than a hideout. The walls were a mixture of rusting iron and rotting wooden panels. The corners of the room were leaking a mysterious liquid, which led him to conclude that they were probably underground. Occasionally a malnourished rat would scurry across the grimy floor which he was forced to sit on, while his kidnappers lazed around on raggedy mismatched couches that were laid out in this simple room. It was a single room, with a small bathroom to the side, nothing more nothing less. Where the fuck was he.

To make matters worse, a few hours into being in this disgusting hellhole, Jooho, Changyoung, and Sungjin decided that they needed some form of entertainment, and that is how we reach this point. With Kihyun’s back flushed against a damp wooden wall, and the men throwing knives at the small spaces between his body. Every time a knife flew too close, Kihyun felt 10 years being shaved from his lifespan, and they’ve been doing it for hours. I.N sat in the corner cautiously eyeing the man and flinching slightly when the knife would barely graze Kihyun’s pale skin. 

HIT. The next knife lands dangerously close to Kihyun’s carotid artery, slightly cutting his skin. A light trail of blood flows next to the knife. Kihyun’s breath is caught in his chest, he’s beyond terrified. 

“Ooooof strike Jooho hyung,” Changyoung cackles, as he approaches Kihyun to dislodge the knife.

“HAHAHHAHAHHA, I’m losing my touch. Must be the old age,” Jooho teases, as he languidly spins the knives between his fingers, before suddenly snapping his wrists and sending another dagger right to the wood at the top of Kihyun’s head. HIT. A few strands of Kihyun’s fluffy brown hair, that was getting matted down by his sweat and humidity, floated off after being cut by the knife.

“HAHHAHAHA Sungjin hyung, when is our little Hyunwoo going to meet us?” Chanyoung calls out to Sungjin who was reclining lazily on a small armchair. 

The leader chuckles, and looks over at an old clock hanging on the wall, it read 1.32 AM. “In about half an hour maybe,” he replies lazily, stretching out his back and shoulders.

Kihyun feels his heartrate becoming painfully fast, with a soft squeak he manages, “What are you going to do to Hyunwoo?”

“What? What is it darling? What did you say?” Jooho mockingly crawls up to Kihyun’s face, the stench of his breath causing the younger to recoil backward. 

“What are you going to do to Hyunwoo?” Kihyun asks again, more firmly, and with a soft fire in his eyes. 

Changyoung snorts at Kihyun’s futile attempts to appear intimidating, “Pfft, what are you going to do save him?”

Kihyun trains his gaze on Chanyoung, he gulps down his nerves and asks again, “What are you going to do to Hyunwoo?”

Sungjin chuckles, mildly amused by Kihyun’s sudden surge of courage. He pushes Jooho to the side, and squats down in front of Kihyun. He pulls out a beautiful silver dagger from his back pocket and begin lightly tracing Kihyun’s cheeks. The young prisoner felt goosebumps rise all throughout his body from the chilling coldness of the blade, as it sweeps past under his eye, he notices a familiar insignia on the blade. It was the Black Bear logo. Kihyun’s breath hitches in shock.

Sungjin snorts out a laugh when he notices that Kihyun had seen the insignia, “Do you want to know the story of this dagger?”

Kihyun looks back into his eyes in stunned horror, he was too afraid to answer.

Annoyed, Sungjin uses his freehand to tightly squeeze down on Kihyun’s cheeks, “Answer me, bitch.”

Kihyun frantically nods in Sungjin’s hand, and Sungjin let’s go. He returns to tracing Kihyun’s body lines with his dagger, running it down his twister arm, the side of his body, and even along his thighs. Kihyun shivers at the slight pressure of the blade as it runs up and down his body.

While he entertained himself with this silent torture, Sungjin begins, “You see Kihyunnie. If the universe worked in the correct way, right now I would be in Hyunwoo’s place.” He adds a little pressure to the blade, carefully cutting the cloth of Kihyun’s pants. Now he can feel the blade on his bare skin. 

“I used to be in Black Bear, Kihyunnie. I spent practically my entire life in there. Dropped out of college, fought for that insignia to the last drop of blood in my body. I was loyal, I was fearsome, I wanted the best for Black Bear. I wanted us to become the best. I worked for that old man for 10 years, answering his beck and call, being a lil slave for him. And how does he repay me?” Sungjin raises the dagger and stabs it into the wooden panel next to Kihyun’s left ear. “He hands over the leadership to that little shit Son Hyunwoo.”

Sungjin pulls out the dagger and places the cold blade on Kihyun’s hot cheeks, the little man taking controlled deep breaths in an attempt to remain calm. His head was ringing from the tension and fear, in his mind, he could be killed at any moment. He was at the mercy of this crazy disturbed man. 

“And you know what your boyfriend did to me Kihyunnie?” Sungjin pouts like a schoolgirl, which was a disturbing image to see. “When I tried to make things right, Hyunwoo kicked me, Jooho and Chanyoung out into the streets. They broke my shins and left me out to die. Luckily, Red Dragon found us and took us in. We were pathetic. Discharged gang leaders from the rival gang, we thought we were dead. But who knew, Red Dragon was crazier than we thought.” Sungjin cackles like a witch, wiping tears that flowed out of his eyes.

“Ooooo HAHAHHAHAH you know what they told us?” Sungjin scream in glee. “They said – HAHAHAHHAHA – they’ll take us in, make us high leaders in Red Dragon, as long as we helped them eliminate Black Bear. It was like we struck fucking GOLD. We had a roof over our heads, and we had free reign to do whatever we fucking wanted to destroy our little prodigy.” Sungjin tilts his head back and nearly loses his balance from his hysterical laughter. Kihyun can only look on in silent horror, what was he going to do to Hyunwoo?

Sungjin dabs his eyes, “So you ask me what am I going to do to Hyunwoo? If I had a choice, I would shoot him between the eyes the moment I saw him. But that wouldn’t be fun. No no no no. We need a beautiful scene, a theatrical display fit for kings. And when I have his head, the final curtain will fall, and that will be the end of Black Bear. Support me Kihyunnie. Maybe when I’m done, I’ll take you in as a wife. Don’t listen to what those Black Bears say about Red Dragon, the lizards are pretty good people.” Sungjin says flirtatiously and plans a sloppy kiss on Kihyun’s lips.

Kihyun silently screams in panic and desperately tries to break away from the kiss. When Sungjin finally releases his lips, he gags, and dry heaves to the side, almost vomiting the non-existent food in his stomach. He felt defiled. He felt filthy.

Sungjin chuckles at this pitiful sight, and ruffles Kihyun’s hair. He looks up at the clock which now read 1.55 AM, “Alas the time for the final battle has come. Jeongin-ah, do something useful for once and keep watch over Kihyun. This shouldn’t be long.”

With that Sungjin, Jooho, and Chanyoung leave through the only door leading to the outside world. Once the door shuts behind them, I.N rushes over to Kihyun’s side and softly pats the back of the older man who was full out having a panic attack, soundlessly wailing as he tried to spit out any remnant of Sungjin still on his lips. The room was wired, so I.N knew he couldn’t remove Kihyun’s handcuffs, but he pulls on the edge of his sleeve and lightly dabs at the older’s mouth, trying to comfort him. 

Kihyun was shattered. His Hyunwoo was going to die tonight. His love was going to be killed. He was never going to feel his warm chest, listen to his steady heartbeat, be wrapped up in his firm arms again. It was over, everything was over. Kihyun unconsciously leans into I.N’s shoulder and wails, his tears are hot and painful, his throat burns as he screams in pain (both physical and emotional). All hope was lost. His world is falling apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all,
> 
> The tension builds as we approach the final battle. I hope y'all enjoy this update, I know it is hella angsty but it is a mafia story so hahhahhahah. Please look forward to the next chapter, I'm working really hard on it, it might be a pretty long, but I promise it will be worth it.
> 
> As always I love reading your comments, please feel free to leave them along with any suggestions, feedback, and requests!


	19. The Final Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The men clash in a final showdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Disclaimer: Graphic descriptions of violence
> 
> It's kindda long.
> 
> ENJOY!

It was about 1.58 AM when the Black Bear members pulled up next to the square where two of Korea’s most revered leaders’ statues stood guard of the city’s downtown, General Yi Sun Shin, and King Sejeong. Hoseok quietly parks the car in a quiet alley and the six men bumble out heading towards the square. At the square, Sungjin, Jooho, and Chanyoung walk out via a secret entrance a few feet away from King Sejeong’s statue, they emerge from the false stone ground lazily swinging their weapons and sauntering to the middle of the square.

From a distance, the six Black Bear members could immediately recognize the silhouettes of their former leaders. Hoseok and Jooheon’s fists ball up tightly, and they resist the urge to charge and attack instantly. The crimes of the three men upon Black Bear was especially significant to the two men who grew up in the gang, to them, their offenses were deeply personal, especially when the former leader who was a beloved pseudo-uncle to them died. Hyunwoo’s breaths go heavy as he too tries his best to remain calm at the sight of his lover’s kidnappers, and the men who tried to destroy his gang from within. His patience was this. This will not last long, he determined.

At exactly 2 AM, the two groups of men come face to face in the middle of the square, between the two statues. They stand about ten meters apart; the tension is taut as all nine men’s senses are heightened to the highest level. Hyunwoo glares directly at Sungjin’s lazy stare, his own cold, hard, and angry. Sungjin returns it with a devilish grin and sloppy spin, gesturing at the large golden statue of King Sejeong behind him.

“Isn’t he magnificent Hyunwoo yah. King Sejeong, oh great King Sejeong, all the things they have done for our country. Uniting us as one people, ushering a new era of glory for Korea. Truly, an admirable emperor. You have my deepest respect great one,” Sungjin breaks the tense silence, and bows down in a clumsy curtsy to the statue. 

He continues, “And today, we meet our fate before the one true King. You know I never wanted this. If you had simply handed over the leadership of Black Bear to me years ago, we wouldn’t have to come down to this. You could live a happy life with your little lover. Him with his pale supple skin, and soft lips, I understand how you feel for him.” Sungjin smirks, being very intentional with his taunts.

Hyunwoo ground his feet, resisting the urge to shoot Sungjin right there and there. His stomach is hot as if flaming lava was churning in his stomach. What the fuck has this man done to Kihyun. Hyunwoo grits his teeth, and replies, “Jeonghoon hyung passed the leadership to me. It was never meant for you. You wanted to use Black Bear for your own gain, for your own games, he would have never stood for it.”

“HAH!” Sungjin laughs sarcastically, “That old man would have never been able to stand for anything if I wasn’t there by his side. Black Bear only grew to what it was because of ME. I WAS MEANT TO BE THE ONE TO TAKE OVER AFTER I GOT RID OF THAT OLD MAN, NOT YOU, YOU FUCKING LITTLE BRAT.” All of a sudden Sungjin unholsters his gun and shoots a directionless shot towards the general vicinity of the Black Bear members. All of them duck, and the bullet flies off into oblivion, the soft ting of the bullet casing hitting the ground could be heard. 

At the shot, Hyunwoo, Hoseok, Hyungwon, Minhyuk, Jooheon, and Changkyun all had their guns withdrawn. They wanted to stand up and ready to fire at the traitorous group immediately, but Hyunwoo told them to stand down. Slowly they rose from their squatting positions, fingers on the trigger, but nozzles lowered as Hyunwoo had instructed. 

“So, you were the one who killed Jeonghoon hyung,” Hyunwoo lets out a stiff chuckle, taunting the man with his seemingly unaffected demeanor. 

Sungjin feels a deranged rage rise from within as he recalled the “injustice” done upon him, “HAHAHHAHA. Yes, I fucking killed him, and it was all too easy. Slipped in a little cyanide into his food and he was gone. Plop. Dead. It was a little recipe I cooked up, peach seeds, who knew HAHAHAHAHHA.”

“Damn Kihyun’s good,” Hyungwon mutters under his breath recalling how the young medical student had accurately identified the poison that had stumped the gang for the longest time. 

Sungjin calms down from his maniacal episode to continue, “But… but who knew, that that old man would have predicted his own death. He drew up that stupid will, and every subhouse betrayed me agree to let YOU – (the nozzle of his gun now pointing directly at Hyunwoo) – they let YOU take over. I’m here to take back what is mine Hyunwoo, now hand it over before things get dirty.” Sungjin’s eyes go sallow, and his threat is low and rumbling like a thunderstorm.

“You will never have Black Bear Sungjin. Never,” Hyunwoo stares back into the distant barrel, chest puffed and shoulders squared.

“Hah, I guess you made your decision. Don’t haunt me when I take Kihyun in as my own,” Sungjin smirks, he lowers his gun slightly, but suddenly takes off in a sprint towards the six men. 

Jooho and Changyoung are hot on his heels, guns out, and shooting at the group. The shots were inaccurate due to them running, but the Black Bear group immediately disperse and ready themselves to take on the three traitors. 

Minhyuk and Jooheon lower their stances and charge back at Jooho, who was flailing a large baseball bat along with a gun in his hand. The men crash head-on, causing all of them to momentarily lose their balance. Now in closer proximity, Jooho holsters his gun in its holder, and begins swinging the bat at Minhyuk and Jooheon. Each swing was hard and fast, cutting through the air with a sharp whoosh sound, the younger fighters knew, they did not want to be caught at the other end of that stick. The three men dance like an elaborate game of whack a mole, with Jooho aiming his swings at the two men, who were on opposite sides of him, and Minhyuk and Jooheon perfectly dodging the attacks but were not able to get any closer to land an attack of their own. WHOOSH. WHOOSH. WHOOSH. The bat flies dangerously close to Minhyuk’s eyeballs, and as he steadies himself he thinks he spots and opening when Jooho turns around to swing at Jooheon. The top fighter brings his leg up ready to roundhouse kick Jooho in the head, but just as his boot made contact with Jooho’s skull, the bat comes swinging up hitting Minhyuk square in the middle of his calf. 

THUMP. Jooho crashes to the ground from the kick, his fingers barely holding onto the baseball bat he had lost a grip on. His head is bleeding slightly courtesy to the studs on Minhyuk’s modified boots, and he rubs his head in pain trying to smooth the ringing out.

“AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Minhyuk screams in pain clutching onto his left leg feeling lighting strikes of aggravated nerves run up and down his leg. He saw the bat coming, but the momentum of the moment meant he could not dodge it. And the momentum of Jooho’s body at the moment, coupled with the sheer force of his swings means the blow was heavier than any normal hit. Once wood hit flesh, Minhyuk heard cracks. His fibula was shattered. Hot tears stream down Minhyuk’s face as he lay crumpled on the ground. 

But the fight wasn’t over. Jooho and Minhyuk had collapsed within meters of each other, and Minhyuk could almost reach the baseball bat that was laying loosely out of Jooho’s hand. Biting back the pain, he forces his ruined body forward with his hands, and with his good leg, he kicks the bat further away. He couldn’t get it far, but it was now beyond Jooho’s reach. Once he realizes his weapon is gone, Jooho attempts to get up to reach for it, but Jooheon was already on top of the older man’s body landing his classic punches before Jooho could even get to his feet.

With a bloody nose and a bludgeoned face Jooho tries to fight back. He struggles under Jooheon in an attempt to shake Jooheon off, but the younger was not going anywhere, not with those thighs. He tries to push Jooheon off him, and made feeble attempts to return punches of his own, but Jooheon was in peak battle mode. After witnessing Minhyuk crumple up in pain, a switch flicked in Jooheon, much like the one that flipped in Hyunwoo. He wasn’t thinking, he was acting on pure animalistic instinct, and all he wanted was to destroy Jooho for hurting Minhyuk. His pupils dilate from the adrenaline, and he lands every punch where he knew it hurt. 

Amid the abuse, Jooho reaches with a trembling hand to the gun in his holster and manages to dislodge it from its holder. Minhyuk sees what’s happening and lets out a blood-curdling scream, “JOOHEON-AH!!!!!” 

Jooheon’s eyes turn to Jooho’s hand just as the gun is brought up to his face. Jooho places his finger on the trigger and readies himself to shoot. At that moment, it was like time slowed down, everything seemed to be happening in slow motion, especially from Minhyuk’s view, as he watched on in horror at the potential murder of his boyfriend. Jooho's index finger begins squeezing the trigger, and Jooheon brings his hands up to defend himself. The younger’s fingers wrap around the gun barrel and push it upwards. BANG BANG! Two shots were fired into the sky like a referee at a track meet, and Jooheon manages to yank the burning barrel from Jooho’s hands. He brings his hands down and smashes the grip down into Jooho’s face. The air stills around them, and Jooho stops struggling. 

Jooheon holds up the gun and he is greeted by a completely disfigured Jooho, his eyes closed as if he were in a deep sleep – the only difference was he wasn’t breathing. Hong Jooho was dead. Jooheon’s breath is heavy, as he drops the gun next to the dead man’s smashed-in head and gets up from his previous position pinning the body down. He jogs over to his shattered lover and holds a trembling Minhyuk close to his chest. 

“It’s okay baby, it’s okay. I’m here,” he soothes Minhyuk who was crying from the pain and the shock.

“Don’t… don’t ever do that to me again,” Minhyuk whimpers into Jooheon’s chest. 

\--- 

Parallel to Minhyuk and Jooheon’s fight with Jooho, Hyungwon, Hoseok and Changkyun had marked Chanyoung as their opponent. Chanyoung was different from Jooho he preferred long-distance combat, a former sniper like what Hyungwon and Changkyun specialize in now, he withdrew his guns and began shooting at the three Black Bear members. His shots were precise, grazing past the cheeks of the three men who barely managed to dodge his attacks. Hyungwon, Hoseok, and Changkyun also withdraw their guns and they engage in a tango of bullets against Chanyoung. 

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM. The smell of gunpowder permeates the air, and the tinkle of bullet cases falling to the ground forge the background of this fight. Hoseok was significantly disadvantaged in this fight, being more of a close-range fighter like Minhyuk and Jooheon, guns and accuracy were not his forte, and Chanyoung could tell. In a split second, the guns that were initially toggling between the three men become trained on one, the pale muscular fighter. Chanyoung expertly dodges the shower of bullets from Changkyun and Hyungwon coming from either side, all the while sending bullets dangerously close to Hoseok who ran and ducked to avoid the metal packages being sent his way.  
“Fuck,” Changkyun curses under his breath as he switches out a magazine and goes back to trying to hit Chanyoung while avoiding Hyungwon on the other side. Chanyoung was clearly a very very good fighter, he’s been in the mafia twice as long as Hyungwon and Changkyun have combined, and it shows. Even when he was switching out magazines, the bullets didn’t stop. There was no opening. Hyunwon clicks his tongue in frustration and panic, keeping one eye on Chanyoung and the other on his lover who was the target of Chanyoung’s attacks. 

“UGH!” Hoseok groans when he loses his balance and lands unflatteringly on his bum. Seeing this as an opportunity, Chanyoung closes in on Hoseok, who is scrambling to regain his footing. Hyungwon and Changkyun rush up to try and stop him, but Changyoung shoots bullets at both of them, forcing them to keep their distance. Hoseok scrambles on the ground, his mind going into overdrive on what he can do, he reaches for his gun to shoot at the imposing figure approaching him like an eerie demon. Click click. Fuck he ran out of bullets. 

Chanyoung is about a meter away from Hoseok, guns aimed at his head when Hoseok decided – Fuck it. He curls up his legs under him and launches himself like a rocket right into Chanyoung’s lower half. Chanyoung pulls the triggers, but due to Hoseok’s maneuver is knocked off balance, and fails to hit Hoseok. The force of Hoseok’s push bowls him to the ground, and within seconds he is on the ground in a mess of tangled limbs with Hoseok. 

“Ugh,” Chanyoung groans, as Hoseok wrestles with his limbs. The only problem is, while Chanyoung specialized in long-distance weapons, he was no weakling in hand to hand combat either. With his thighs, he struggles with Hoseok for dominance, and he hits the pale man above him with the hard magazine of the gun. Hoseok returns the attacks in kind, struggling to pin the older man down, so he can land a decisive blow. Bullets fly out of Chanyoung’s guns, as he tries to shoot Hoseok between the eyes, but with the close proximity his movements were restricted, and Hoseok was much more capable of momentarily holding down his arms and dodging his attacks.

Hyungwon and Changkyun rush up to the entanglement of limbs and aim their guns at Chanyoung – or at least parts of the mess that looked like Chanyoung. Their guns were ready, but they were too afraid to shoot. Too afraid to hurt Hoseok.

Sensing their hesitation, Chanyoung lets out a little smirk as he suddenly overwhelms Hoseok, turning his body and pining Hoseok into a chokehold. Hoseok’s eyes bulge slightly from the strength of the hold, and Chanyoung brings a barrel up to Hoseok’s temple. He sits up slightly and stares at Hyungwon and Changkyun whose eyes were wide open in horror.

“Guns down or this pretty boy gets his brains blown out,” Chanyoung warns, pushing the gun closer to Hoseok’s head, showing that he meant what he said. 

Hoseok desperately grabs at the forearm holding onto this throat, while trying to silently communicate with his lover and his youngest. Hyungwon and Changkyun’s dart between each other’s and Hoseok’s not knowing what to do.

“I SAID PUT THEM DOWN!” Chanyoung yells. The younger men flinch and slowly set down their guns, raising their hands in surrender. Chanyoung snickers at their submission, “If you are what makes up Black Bear’s core leadership now, the gang is destined for collapse. Consider yourselves – AHHHHHHHH!”

Changyoung’s little monologue was interrupted by his own scream of pain when Hoseok took advantage of his momentary distraction to smash the heel of his right boot directly onto his captor’s ankle. Hoseok literally felt it crunch beneath his feet. Chanyoung loosens his grip on Hoseok, and the pale man slips out from his hold. As Hoseok gets to his feet BAM, a bullet flies past his ear, and Chanyoung’s whimpers stop. Hoseok looks behind him in shock, to see Hyungwon’s gun smoking, and his eyes dark. Yoon Chanyoung is dead. Chae Hyungwon killed him. 

Hoseok rises and carefully cradles his lover’s head into his shoulder, he places a soft kiss on the taller’s neck, “You okay?”

Hyungwon snorts, “I should be asking you that.”

The pair of lovers embrace in silence, feeling their mutual heartbeats, confirming that the other was indeed alive. Hyungwon carefully snakes his lanky arms around Hoseok’s shoulders, and let’s small tears escape his eyes. The sight of Hoseok’s pale face turning blue under the pressure of Chanyoung’s hold truly and genuinely scared him, so much so that once he saw an opening, he took it to personally end that bastard’s life. He was so scared of losing Hoseok tonight.

Changkyun averts his eyes from the embracing couple and notices a device tip out of Chanyoung’s pocket. Carefully, he fishes it out and realizes that it was a tracker, with a blinking dot not far from where they were. His eyes widen with a realization: this is where Kihyun is. 

\---  
Sungjin came at Hyunwoo with a comic-book-like mania, his gun was back in his holster, instead, it was replaced by a large silver dagger – the same one he used to trace Kihyun’s delicate body lines with. Tongue out in manic laughter, his limbs flailed wildly as he charged at Hyunwoo. At a quick glance, it would seem like Sungjin had gone completely insane, having lost all control of his mind and his body. But that could not be further away from the truth.

With precise movements he brought the blade down dangerously close to Hyunwoo’s vitals, stabbing away at blind spots, trying to land that finishing blow in Hyunwoo. But Hyunwoo was not Black Bear’s leader for nothing. Despite his larger build, he was incredibly agile dodging every one of Sungjin’s attacks, always keeping the blade in view. He was not thrilled with the fact that he was forced into a defensive stance, not giving him an opportunity to fight back, but Sungjin’s recklessness meant he could not let up even for a second, or that knife will be piercing through his heart.

“Hyunwoo yahhhhh, stop making things more difficult than necessary,” Sungjin pouts as he lunges forward aiming at Hyunwoo’s heart.

Hyunwoo barely manages to dodge the blade, his turtleneck getting slightly sliced by the sharp knife. “I’m afraid I do not have the luxury of helping you in that department Sungjin.” How are these men literally bantering while in a life-or-death match? No idea, but it’s happening.

“Hehehe you’ve always been a difficult one,” Sungjin turns the blade around the knocked Hyunwoo in the head with the blunt of the handle. Knocked temporarily off balance by the force, Sungjin easily overwhelms Hyunwoo and pushes him to the ground. With him in a position of dominance, he licks his lips like a vampire getting ready to feast on his prey, “Good night lover boy.” He raises the dagger, bearing the Black Bear insignia, and plunges it down with all his might. 

CLANG. The metal sound reverberates through the air as the silver blade smashes into the stone floor. Hyunwoo’s neck is bleeding slightly from the graze of the dagger, but he managed to dodge Sungjin’s attack once again at the last minute. Enraged with the younger’s refusal to “make things easy”, he brings the knife up again and aims it for Hyunwoo’s heart. He holds the handle of the blade with both hands and readies himself to bring it down like a dramatic villain of a fairytale. In the split second that Sungjin is fantasizing about his theatrical victory, Hyunwoo flips the tables – somewhat literally.

By the strength of his thighs, Hyunwoo knocks Sungjin off his body and climbs on top of him, locking his knees to keep him in place. Sungjin struggles and tries to push back, and Hyunwoo anchors his body heavily onto the older man’s body to hold him still. He grabs onto one of Sungjin’s flailing wrists and finally notices the insignia on his dagger. Hyunwoo snorts, “You’re still using the dagger Jeonghoon hyung gave you.”

Sungjin smirks as he grunts against the strain of Hyunwoo’s body weight, “Thought I’d end the life of his favorite disciple with his little gift.” Tensing his core, Sungjin tries to push back against Hyunwoo’s hold, and he quite nearly succeeds.

Hyunwoo grunts as he pushes back against Sungjin. “You’ll never have Black Bear Sungjin. You never had it then, and you never will have it. Even if I die, Black Bear will live, and you will never be a part of it. You’re done Sungjin. You’re done.”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Sungjin screams and head butts Hyunwoo square on the nose. The force of the hit forces Hyunwoo to release his grip and he falls back slightly. Sungjin slips out from beneath him and begins to stab at Hyunwoo again, this time with more force but much less accuracy.

Hyunwoo dodges the attacks while scrunching his nose to massage away the pain. He crawls backward on all fours, pupils dilating from the increasing aggression from Sungjin. His movements were faster, but because they were fueled by rage they were far more careless. WHOOSH the blade flies nearly makes contact with Hyunwoo’s eyeball, and he takes this chance to swing his leg up to hit Sungjin’s arm. The force of the kick sent Sungjin’s arm flying and he loses grip of his dagger, it flies a couple of meters away beyond reach. Sungjin’s eyes trail behind his precious dagger, and in this moment of distraction, Hyunwoo lands a blow to the back of Sungjin’s neck with the toe of his boot.

Sungjin grunts in pain as he holds onto the back of his neck, stumbling slightly from the hit. With his back still turned to Hyunwoo, the younger jumps up and to knock the older down. Sungjin lands hard on his chest, forcing out a groan as Hyunwoo kneels into his shoulder blades and pulls his arm far back. With a free hand, Hyunwoo grasps Sungjin by the roots of his hair and smashes his face into the stone ground mercilessly.

After a few hits, Sungjin lets out a hyena pitched laugh, as he spits out a few teeth that had dislodged itself from his gums. He's sputtering blood as he says, “HAHHAHAHHAHAH Hyunwoo yah. That hurts. That really hurts. Is this how you should be treating a hyung?”

Hyunwoo smashes his face down again and bites back, “The day you killed Jeonghoon hyung was the day you stopped meaning anything to me. Don’t use that hyung crap on me. You’re nothing more than scum on the bottom of my boot to me now.”

“HAHAHAHHAHAHA you would have had a bright future fighting with me and not against me Hyunwoo. The world we could create, where we ruled, and we could bring true order to this world. Utopia,” Sungjin cackled as more blood flowed from his cut-up mouth.

“Be grateful that I’ve let you live till now. I should have killed you, Jooho, and Changyoung there and then that night. You deserved none of our mercy, yet we gave you something you didn’t deserve. And now our comrades have had to pay the price for it,” Hyunwoo growls as he pulls Sungjin’s hair hard to raise his head.

“HAHHA I remember that night. You really fucked me good that night. But we could always start over right?” Sungjin’s eyes were clouded over, and he felt faint, all he could feel was blood flowing out copiously from his mouth, nose, and eye sockets. 

“Tell that to my friends you’ve killed,” Hyunwoo growls lowly, as he pulls Sungjin’s arm back slowly, gently popping it out of its socket. When it happens Sungjin lets out a soul shivering scream of pain.

“And this is for Jeonghoon hyung,” Hyunwoo kneels into the bottom of Sungjin’s back until he hears a familiar crack. He broke the older’s pelvis. Sungjin lets out another gut-wrenching scream.

“Stop stop stop stop. No more. No more. I swear I’ll be good. Have mercy on my Hyunwoo. Have mercy!” Sungjin begs, blood splattering out as he struggled to swallow the pain as he spoke to Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo removes his knee from Sungjin’s shattered pelvis and kneels on one knee next to the twitching body. He unholsters his gun from his side and brings the barrel to the back of Sungjin’s head. When Sungjin feels the cold touch of the gun, his breath hitches and he begs, “No no no no, please Hyunwoo, please. I swear I won’t do this again. Please no more. Please.”

“This is for Kihyun,” Hyunwoo declares as he pulls the trigger. BAM

Sungjin’s whimpers stop instantly. His body stops twitching. The shot sent speckles of blood flying backward, peppering Hyunwoo’s face with the traitor’s blood. The rest of it laid out in a dramatic streak before him. The bullet came out clean, one way in the other way out, taking Sungjin’s life with it. Yang Sungjin is dead. 

Hyunwoo takes a deep breath as he lowers his gun returning it to his holster. He turns his head to face the pattering of footsteps and sees his members jogging towards him. In a distance he spots two limp bodies, Jooho’s and Chanyoung’s. The three traitors are dead. 

Jooheon lumbers over with Minhyuk in his back, the older grimacing in pain with every little movement. Everyone else looked pretty beat up too, but they were all alive. They look at one another silently communicating, giving each other wordless pats on the back for a job well done.

“Hyung,” Changkyun breaks the silence and holds up the tracker he found in Chanyoung’s pocket. “I think this is where Kihyun-hyung is.” 

Hyunwoo takes in a sharp breath of anticipation. Was this it? Was this really Kihyun? He looks across his members and speaks softly, “Jooheon-ah, bring Minhyuk back to the car. Hyungwon follow them and call for a cleanup crew from the Jongno house. Hoseok and Changkyun, follow me, we’re following the tracker.”

The men nod receiving their orders. Minhyuk mumbles a strained “thank you” as his boyfriend carefully brings him over to the car, with Hyungwon by the side providing additional support. Hyunwoo, Hoseok, and Changkyun re-adjust their holsters and insert a new magazine into their guns. They have gotten rid of the three traitors but who knew what other lizards crawled in the dark. With Changkyun at the head of the group, the youngest led as they followed the tracker to find, what they hoped was, Kihyun.

It wasn’t hard to follow the tracker, the blinking light was a mere few meters away from where the bloody battle royale had been carried out. With careful steps, the men tested each stone slab, looking for the false stone and the secret entrance.

“Hyung! Changkyun ah!” Hoseok calls out when he finds it. With his strong arms, he pushes the false slab to the side, revealing a narrow staircase leading underground. Just like how they did in Wolmido, Hyunwoo pushed himself to the front of the pack, and all three men unholstered their guns as they descended into god knows where.

The descent this time was much longer, and after a few minutes, the men arrive at a narrow door. Hyunwoo hovers his ear close to the door listening for movement. Silence. He looks back at his members for confirmation. When Changkyun and Hoseok nod, Hyunwoo steps back and kicks open the door. The men file into the room, guns at attention ready to shoot. 

CRASH! The door flies open causing both I.N and Kihyun to flinch. Instinctively, I.N jumps up and away from Kihyun, trying to make it seem like he hasn’t been comforting the distraught man for the past 30 minutes. They hold their breaths as a flurry of figures rush into the room, guns ready to shoot. When he finally recognizes the men that had entered, the fear in Kihyun’s eyes soften into relief. “Hyunwoo,” he manages to sigh.

Hearing his name, Hyunwoo looks over at Kihyun crumpled on the ground, hands cuffed behind his back, brown hair mated flat on his forehead, bruised up, cheeks hollow, eyes bloodshot – but alive. “Kihyun-ah,” he calls out softly to his lover, and he notices tears pool in Kihyun’s eyes. But his focus quickly shifts from Kihyun to the other figure in the room.

He glares at I.N his eyes turning stone cold as he aims the gun at the kid’s head. “Get away from him,” he orders, and I.N’s trembling knees barely carry him a few steps away from Kihyun. He raises his hands in surrender, and his breath is caught in his throat. 

Hyunwoo makes a motion to squeeze the trigger when all of a sudden Kihyun shoots up from his spot on the floor. On his unsteady ankles Kihyun dashes to place his body between Hyunwoo’s gun and I.N, he screams, “No Hyunwoo don’t!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!
> 
> Not gonna lie, I am hella proud of this chapter. I wrote it over a few straight hours hunched over at my laptop, and I genuinely love it. I hope you guys liked it as much as me (><). 
> 
> Please feel free to leave any comments, suggestions, feedback and requests!


	20. The Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the final battle?

Hyunwoo’s glare was trained on his gun pointing at I.N whom he can barely see hunched behind Kihyun. “Get out of the way Kihyun,” Hyunwoo warns, adjusting his grip on the gun, trying to find an opening to end I.N once and for all.

“No Hyunwoo, please don’t kill him,” Kihyun begs as he backs up protectively to shield I.N as much as he can with his small body. Tears of panic overflow in his eyes, he was feeling a rush of emotions. Relief from Hyunwoo and the rest finding him, and fear that they were going to kill innocent little I.N

“Why shouldn’t I kill him, Ki?! He took you away from me and created this whole mess. You said it yourself, that little fucker was the mole that killed our comrades!” Hyunwoo bellows in anger. He didn’t understand, why was Kihyun protecting the same man that kidnapped him and left him in this state.

“He had to Hyunwoo, he had to!” Kihyun desperately tries to explain as hot tears streamed down his cheeks.

“What the fuck do you mean he had to?!! He had to kidnap you?! He had to kill RM, V, Mochi? Almost kill S.Coups? Almost kill the whole Yeongdeungpo house? Leave Minhyuk with a shattered shin? He had to do it? HE HAD TO?” Hyunwoo was yelling at this point, demanding answers from his shivering lover. Kihyun must have lost his mind.

“Ooo Minhyukkie,” Kihyun whimpers when he hears the news that his best friend was injured.

“That’s right Kihyun. Because of that motherfucker Yang Jeongin behind you, Minhyuk nearly died tonight. Actually, not just Minhyuk, all of us were this close to having dinner with the devil. Now get out of my way so I can shoot up this bastard,” Hyunwoo approaches Kihyun and I.N with heavy thumps. Kihyun backs up further pushing I.N along with him to try and maintain distance with Hyunwoo.

“No no no I can’t let you kill him, babe. I can’t,” Kihyun sobs.

“WHY?!!” Hyunwoo hollers. He wanted to shove Kihyun to the side and just be over with it, but the sight of his whimpering lover trying so hard to protect this traitor was not just confusing but absolutely bewildering to Hyunwoo. Yet, his hand was stilled as his heart ached observing how desperate Kihyun was.

“Be… Because I.N’s dad was gonna kill him if he didn’t do all that!” Kihyun screams out desperately. His little fingers cuffed behind him hold onto I.N’s protectively. 

“… what?” now that was something Hyunwoo did not expect to hear. He lowers his gun in shock and his glare softens into a blank stare. Changkyun and Hoseok were equally stunned, loosening the grip on their triggers. Yang Sungjin was threatening to kill his own son just to infiltrate Black Bear?

Kihyun whimpers. He lets go of I.N’s hand and takes small steps towards Hyunwoo. His shoulders shake as manages to rest his bruised face on Hyunwoo’s chest, “The kid’s hand was forced Hyunwoo. He didn’t want any of this. He took care of me behind their back. Let’s stop this. Let’s go home. Please babe I’m tired.”

Instinctively Hyunwoo wraps an arm around Kihyun, rubbing soft circles on his back trying to get his little lover to calm down. He breathes in the sweaty scent in Kihyun’s scalp and whispers, “Alright babe, we’ll go home.” Kihyun’s shoulders relax, and he melts into Hyunwoo’s body, feeling his ankles give way.

Hyunwoo steadies himself and trains his gaze back at I.N. They were cold, but there was no visible malice. I.N flinches. “Remove these cuffs,” Hyunwoo orders quietly pointing at the metal bounds on Kihyun’s wrists.

With fumbling fingers, I.N fishes out a key from his pocket and promptly unlocks the cuffs restraining Kihyun. Kihyun let’s out a sigh of relief as he lets his arms lie slack by his side. He takes deep breaths taking in Hyunwoo’s musk scent and presses his ear close to listen to Hyunwoo’s heartbeat.

With the cuffs removed Hyunwoo speaks lowly to I.N again, “Just because I didn’t shoot you doesn’t mean you are off the hook. I’m doing this for Kihyun. You will face your consequences before the leaders of Black Bear. Don’t you for a second think about trying anything funny.” I.N gulps and nods vigorously, that was all the warning he needed.  
With a swift movement, Hyunwoo sweeps Kihyun into a bridal hold, and orders Changkyun and Hoseok to pat I.N down and keep watch over him as they all head up the secret staircase back to the surface. The four men walk to the car in silence, with Kihyun occasionally whimpering in pain, Hyunwoo adjusted his hold whenever that happened hoping to find a position Kihyun would be more comfortable in. The bodies were gone, and when they met Hyungwon at the car so were Minhyuk and Jooheon.

“I told the Jongno guys to bring Minhyuk and Jooheon to the subhouse, Minhyuk really isn’t doing too good,” Hyungwon reports, as he unlocks the car to let everyone in. When he spots I.N he raises an eyebrow, “What the fuck is he doing here… and still alive?” I.N gulps nervously.

“It’s a long story, don’t worry babe,” Hoseok replies, planting a light kiss on Hyungwon’s jaw as he pushes I.N lightly into the SUV. 

Changkyun and Hoseok squish I.N between them in the backseat, while Hyunwoo continues cradling Kihyun in the middle row. Hyungwon drove on silently, though a little grumpy at this unusual turn of events. At some point during the drive, Kihyun lulls off to sleep.

When Kihyun wakes up he is greeted by an oddly familiar fluorescent ceiling, the piercing scents of disinfectants, and a rhythmic beeping of machines he had grown so used to listening to. He was at the hospital, more important, he’s at the Seoul National University Hospital aka his workplace. His mouth is dry as he opens and closes it in an attempt to moisten it with saliva. He looks around him and recognizes the men in his room. Everyone was here (except Minhyuk), Hoseok, Hyungwon, Jooheon, Changkyun, even Suga, and of course Hyunwoo was by his bed tenderly holding onto his soft little hands.

“Wha… what happened? Why am I here?” Kihyun croaks out. 

Hyunwoo uses this thumb to lightly rub the back of Kihyun’s hand, “You started running a high fever so we brought you to the hospital to get treated for your injuries.”

“I thought you guys didn’t do hospitals? That why I played doctor for so long,” Kihyun coughs a little bewildered.

Suga brings over a plastic cup of water and brings the straw to Kihyun’s lips so he can drink from it easier. He explains, “We don’t, but we had too many injured this time, and our doctor was down. We pulled some strings and got you and the others admitted.”

Hyunwoo thanks Suga with a soft smile, and slowly helps Kihyun sit up in his bed. Kihyun winces from the pain in his side, yeap, definitely broken ribs, and he notices the casts around his ankles, yeap sprained ankles just like how he had diagnosed himself when he was in captivity. “Is Minhyuk ok?” Kihyun asks timidly.

“He’s fine hyung. His fibula was shattered, but it wasn’t permanent damage. He can’t fight for a few months, but there isn’t anything Minhyuk hyung can’t overcome. He wanted to visit you but he isn’t in a state where he can move from his bed just yet,” Jooheon answers, holding onto Changkyun’s hands. Kihyun notices the little squeeze the youngest share and can only imagine who much pain they must be feeling watching their beloved go through all this. 

Kihyun turns his head slightly to look at Hyunwoo who is gazing at him with soft loving eyes, “Hey,” Hyunwoo greets softly.

Kihyun tries to bring his opposite arm up and to touch Hyunwoo’s cheeks but he feels a sharp pain in the join that nearly made him yelp. Hyunwoo sets his arm back carefully and soothes, “Don’t. You dislocated and damaged your shoulders pretty badly from the cuffs.”

Kihyun whimpers at his inability to touch his lover, and Hyunwoo chuckles. He brings his forehead down to gently meet Kihyun’s smaller ones and brushes a feather-like kiss on the tip of Kihyun’s little nose, “I missed you.”

“And that is our cue to leave, okay guys back to work, out out out,” Hoseok declares loudly to snap the lovebirds out of their world, and ushers everyone out of the large hospital suite (clearly whatever strings Black Bear pulled they were pretty important ones, Kihyun had never even seen these suites before save for a few cursory glances during his rounds).  
The couple chuckle, as the men file out of the room at Hoseok’s behest. When the door is closed softly behind them, Hyunwoo dives in and captures a shocked Kihyun’s lips in a gentle yet firm kiss. “I missed you,” Hyunwoo repeats.

“I missed you too,” Kihyun replies, cranes his neck to brush his lips on Hyunwoo’s. 

It’s a little uncomfortable for Hyunwoo but he bends down to make it easier for Kihyun to reach him. He nuzzles Kihyun’s little nose, “I thought I lost you.”

Kihyun hums. Hyunwoo continues, “I really really thought I lost you. I don’t know what I’d do if I really did. Oh Kihyunnie, Kihyun-ah.” Hyunwoo chokes as tears unconsciously escape from his eyes, his heart pouring out to Kihyun, the love of his life. 

Kihyun uses his tongue to lap up Hyunwoo’s tears, which made Hyunwoo jerk back in shock at first. Kihyun giggles, “I can’t use my hands so I had to use what I had.”

Hyunwoo chuckles, as he wipes away his tears, taking his seat next to Kihyun, his hand never leaving Kihyun’s grasp. “You idiot.”

“I love you,” Kihyun whispers giving Hyunwoo’s hand a little squeeze.

“I love you too,” squeezing it back.

The couple stay like this for the rest of the day, hand in hand, either in silence or whispering sweet nothings to each other. Hyunwoo only releases his hand when the nurses come around to check on Kihyun, or when some of Kihyun’s old colleagues decided to come to pay him a visit. Kihyun had a hard time explaining how he got in this state without revealing everything he had gone through this summer, but he managed to convince his peers that he somehow got into a freak water sports accident which resulted in his injuries. 

Since Kihyun was warded in a suite, it was actually really nice with a TV, full-sized desk, and even a pull-out bed where Hyunwoo slept in throughout his stay. When Minhyuk felt better, Jooheon and Changkyun often wheeled him in to visit Kihyun who was also slowly recovering from his injuries. 

On one particular visit, Minhyuk lamented with everyone else in the room, “Kihyun-ah! I can’t stand it, I haven’t had sex with Honey or Kyunnie in four days, I don’t think my dick works anymore.”

Hyunwoo chuckles at Minhyuk’s concern, while Jooheon and Changkyun bury their faces in each other’s shoulders in shame at their boyfriend’s thirsty self. “You know I’ll be really upset if both of you are doing it without me!” Minhyuk yells over pointing an accusing finger at the youngests in the room. 

Jooheon smirks and plants a loud sloppy kiss on Changkyun’s lips, “What if we are doing it?”

Minhyuk gasps in horror and looks over at Kihyun who was also smiling in bemusement, “Do you see that?! The audacity!”

Kihyun chuckles, “I don’t see a problem with that aren’t y’all a throuple?”

Minhyuk leans back indignantly in his wheelchair, “Throuple, so three. The arrangement doesn’t work if we aren’t doing it all together. How are you even handling not having Hyunwoo hyung’s dick up your ass 24/7?” Lord bless Minhyuk and his unfiltered tongue, please lord bless this lost boy.

Hyunwoo chokes on his water at Minhyuk’s question. Kihyun ignores his half-dying boyfriend and does a playful eyebrow wiggle at Minhyuk.

The blond’s eyes widen and he places his hands over his mouth open in shock. “Don’t tell me you guys HAVE been doing it. Oh my god hospital sex, why didn’t we think about that?!!”  
Kihyun cackles, holding onto his sore ribs careful not to move too much, as Hyunwoo throws a spare pillow at his Minhyuk square in the face. “No. We have not been doing it you dirty little asshole. Stop trying to taint our beautiful and pure relationship,” Hyunwoo scolds.

“Pure my ass, I hear Kihyun during your nightly affairs, you really should soundproof your room you know. Hyungwon told me about how he and Hoseok hyung literally couldn’t sleep cause Kihyun was screaming all night,” Minhyuk pouts as he tosses the pillow back at Hyunwoo.

This time it was Kihyun’s turn to be flustered as his cheeks flushed a deep red from learning about how his and Hyunwoo’s sexual encounters were effectively broadcast live throughout the main house. 

“Oh Kihyun-ah you became a tomato,” Minhyuk teases.

“Shut up Minhyuk,” Kihyun bites back, if he had the ability to hit him then and there Kihyun 10000% would.

Kihyun and Minhyuk both get discharged after about a week in the hospital. They had been responding well to the treatment and physical therapy, so their doctors decided it would be fine for them to go home, though they had to return to the hospital for regular checkups. While the men were head off, the director of the hospital paid them a surprise visit. Kihyun was shocked when one of the most revered doctors (that he looks up to immensely) approached him.

“Kihyun-sshi, I heard that you are one of the graduating doctors from Seoul National University,” the old man greets as he carefully shakes Kihyun’s hand.

“Ye…yessir. I have one semester left, I should be returning to work in a few weeks,” Kihyun stutters.

“Hahaha,” the man chuckles, “I doubt you will be able to maneuver around the hospital as nimbly as you used to with your injuries. I’ve seen your grades, and the doctors in the hospital speak highly of you. You can return to work a month later than your original return date, I have spoken to the school and they have agreed to the accommodation in light of your injury.”

“Wh… what? Oh my goodness. Thank you, sir, thank you so much,” Kihyun bows as far as he can without snapping his tender ribs again. 

The director gives Kihyun a reassuring pat on the shoulder and excuses himself. Before he steps away he gives a slight nod in greeting to Hyunwoo, which Hyunwoo returns in a similar fashion. Kihyun was too overwhelmed by meeting one of his heroes to notice the secret exchange, but everyone else saw what happened and knew what it meant. Hyunwoo pulled a couple more strings. 

“Let’s go,” Hyunwoo touches the small of Kihyun’s back and guides the men to the hospital carpark where Hoseok was waiting with their usual black SUV. 

Before they headed home to the main safehouse, they made a visit to the Yeongdeungpo house first. The house was mostly back to normal, save for a few renovations which Suga decided to finally endeavor into, as well as the construction of some additional safety measures, especially in the lead up to the secret helipad above. The subhouse leader greets the men with a nod when they arrive and gives Kihyun a tender hug when he gets to him, “Good to have you back buddy.”

“Thanks Yoongi,” Kihyun sighs into his old friend’s shoulder. From the corner of his eye, he spots a familiar jittery figure staring at the group of men in a distance. 

“I.N-ah,” Kihyun calls out softly to the nervous boy. I.N looks at Kihyun nervously and then at Hyunwoo who beckons him over with a nod of his head.

“Good morning, Shownu, Scrappy, Honey, I.M and Dr. Hammie,” I.N bows politely in greeting to the men. 

Kihyun reaches out and pulls I.N closer so he could pat his hair. “How are you?” he asks like a loving older brother.

“I’ve been well. Thank you,” I.N smiles, pain and trauma still distinct in his eyes, but Kihyun could finally see a glint of hope.

In the Yeongdeungpo meeting room, where the group met up with Hyungwon, Kihyun and Minhyuk caught up with everything that had gone down while they were hospitalized. Sungjin, Jooho, and Changyoung’s bodies were sent to Red Dragon, much to their horror, and the leaders of both gangs agreed to meet for negotiations. With the loss of what they thought was their trump card, Red Dragon was significantly meeker at the meeting, agreeing to cease the gang war, and to return the Gangbuk and Eunpyeong subhouses. 

“They might have chosen to stand down for now, but that does mean the violence will end,” Hoseok explains, “Red Dragon lives, even if those three bastards don’t.”

S.Coups is recovering from his attempted poisoning and will be returning to head the Eunpyeong house once again once he has fully recovered. Woozi, who is Suga’s current right-hand man at the Yeongdeungpo house, will be promoted to head the Gangbuk house. 

As for I.N, there was a long and hard negotiation between all the subhouse leaders and the core leadership. Some of the subhouse leaders recall I.N as a little kid being raised by his abused mother while Sungjin was still a part of Black Bear and viewed him as a victim of circumstances that rightfully belonged in the gang. Others saw him as a dangerous traitor who not only risked the lives of all members of the core leadership but was also responsible for killing some of the subhouse leaders during this gang war, to them I.N deserved no other place than at the bottom of the Han River. The leaders went back and forth and back and forth for hours on end. Eventually, it was decided that I.N’s life would be spared, and he will be taken in by Suga’s Yeongdeungpo house. However, he would have to prove his worth as a member and his loyalty to Black Bear, any sign of betrayal was instant execution. I.N accepted those terms readily, which would explain why Kihyun met him again at the Yeongdeungpo house. 

“That’s good,” Kihyun smiled as he leans onto Hyunwoo’s shoulder that was right next to him. 

At the end of the briefing, the core leadership members get ready to leave when Suga calls out to stop them at the door. The men turn around confused, as Suga tosses a small Ziploc back, which Kihyun caught with fumbling arms. In it was a little branch of grapes. Kihyun looks at it quizzically and then at Suga with question marks in his eyes.

“For the grapes I stole from you back then,” Suga snorts as he grins playfully.

Kihyun chuckles and holds the bag of grapes close to his chest, “Thanks.” With that Suga wave off the men as they leave the tall building, bumble into the car, and zoom off out of the bustle of Seoul.

Kihyun has never felt more relieved to return to any place in his life. When he steps into the main subhouse he takes a deep breath of the cabin’s distinct wooden scent and lets the familiar surroundings engulf him. Somewhere along the line during his stay, this became home to him, and oh how relieved he was to be home. 

Since Kihyun wasn’t physically well enough to be cooking just yet, the men ordered chicken and pizza for dinner, and bundled together with their loves in the living room watching some rom-com that was airing on TV. The when the movie ended, with no one really paying attention, they each return to their rooms to wash up and get ready to turn in for the night.

After their shower, Kihyun and Hyunwoo returned to their usual cuddle pose on the large grey bed. Kihyun ran his fingers on the familiar grey sheets and notes how he’s missed this place the entire time he was gone, when he was in the boiler room, that secret hideout in Jongno, and even that nicest hospital bed he’d ever seen in the hospital. Nothing beat lying on these grey sheets, especially when Hyunwoo was there beside him, wordlessly playing with his hair, and occasionally peppering small kisses all over him. 

Hyunwoo wanted desperately to cuddle up close to Kihyun, maybe even take it a couple steps further but he didn’t want to hurt Kihyun in a literal bone-crushing hug, so he opted to express his affection with interlaced fingers and some soft kisses instead. Kihyun giggles when Hyunwoo’s stubble brushes past parts where it tickled. The couple was like a pair of lovesick teenagers, drunk on their puppy love, but cautious to not take things too far. They sat close to each other, snuggled at the side, feeling each other’s presence.  
“I really love you you know,” Hyunwoo confesses by Kihyun’s ear.

Kihyun shivers as he replies with a satisfied sigh, “Yea… and I love you too.”

Carefully, Kihyun brings his hand up to cup Hyunwoo’s cheeks and pulls his larger lover in closer for a kiss. It starts out innocent, lips gently touching on the surface, but things quickly get heated as Hyunwoo breaches Kihyun’s parted lips and they start full-on making out. Kihyun closes his eyes, focusing on the sensations in his mouth as Hyunwoo’s tongue expertly tugs and rubs at his tongue and all the corner of his small mouth. The smaller lets out a needy moan, as Hyunwoo pushes the back of Kihyun’s neck in to deepen the kiss even further. Their tongues clash and thrash until they finally pull apart gasping to catch their breath. Kihyun’s face was a deep pink, and saliva was dripping down all over his chin. Hyunwoo was also panting, his thick lips distinctly more swollen than before. They stare into each other’s eyes dark with lust and burning with passion. But before either of them could even consider taking it one step further, they both break out into laughter.

Hyunwoo pulls Kihyun close and rests their foreheads together. His lips lightly graze his lover’s cheek as he declares, “I love you so much Yoo Kihyun, you don’t even know.”

Kihyun chuckles I return, holding into his lover’s hand, “I love you too Son Hyunwoo. I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!
> 
> There is one more chapter to this story, and then this story will draw to a close. My heart is so full from everything that I've written, and the timing couldn't be better, I'm starting school again very soon. Thank you for being with me through this intense journey. I'll write a longer note tomorrow when I post the last chapter (yes it is already fully written), but truly and honestly thank you for being with me on this ride.
> 
> Please feel free to leave any comments, suggestions, feedback, and requests (for other fanfics as well!).


	21. The Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The loose strings are tied

The last couple of weeks of summer fly by without much happening. Kihyun and Minhyuk made regular visits to the hospital for check ups and physical therapy, accompanied by Changkyun. The rest of the guys returned to work, doing their rounds and dealing with the odd skirmishes here and there, some involving Red Dragon others involving other groups in Seoul’s underworld. There was a relative peace now, the men would return to the main safehouse practically every day just in time for Kihyun’s homecooked dinner (once he was well enough to be hoisting pots and pans around), and as per tradition, their evenings would be spent huddled together watching a movie until it was time for bed. It was comfortable domesticity, that the men fell into, a familiar rhythm. Kihyun still dealt with the occasional injury that came through the door, and there would be nights when Suga would visit, just for the sake of it and to get a serving of his childhood friend’s fabled fare. Then the time came when summer would end – ok it was more like a month after summer was supposed to end since Kihyun got that one-month extension from the hospital director. 

It was a sensitive topic for the couple, one that had some pretty serious fights and bickers about. Hyunwoo wanted Kihyun to stay in the Black Bear main house, disregard his studies and become the in-house doctor for Black Bear – he had the skills and knowledge anyway. More importantly, the whole Sungjin fiasco meant that Kihyun was now widely known within the underworld as Hyunwoo’s lover, and therefore a potential weakness others can exploit to hurt the leader of South Korea’s largest and most powerful gang. Hyunwoo wanted to keep Kihyun where he would always be able to see him, protect him, love him. 

Kihyun had other ideas. “No Hyunwoo, I’m not staying, how many times have I said this already,” Kihyun snapped as he flipped through his notes he printed using the main house printer trying to recap everything he needed to know before going back to work at the hospital. 

“But babe why. There’s no reason for you to leave. You’ve got a roof over your head, good company, you can still do all your doctor-y things, and you’ll be safe,” Hyunwoo complained, tugging at Kihyun’s slender arms trying to get his lover to look at him. 

“TSK. What am I a canary you want to put in a cage? Also, they aren’t ‘doctor-y’ things, I’ve worked my entire life to be a doctor, and I’m literally one semester away, I am not giving up my dreams just to be your house husband,” Kihyun shook off Hyunwoo’s hand in annoyance. 

“What’s so bad about being my house husband? Don’t you love me?” Hyunwoo pouts.

“Ah fuck,” Kihyun curses under his breath, his chest tightens when Hyunwoo decides to pull the ‘Don’t you love me card’, he hated how guilty it made him feel, but he refused to relent. “Of course, I love you, but loving you and my dreams are separate things. I can love you while being a doctor, and I will,” Kihyun affirms, eyes still trained on his notes.

“The world is dangerous Kihyun. Especially since you’ve been exposed to the underworld, the threats against you are so much higher now. Can’ t you stay so I can protect you? Huh, babe, please?” Hyunwoo begs adorably.

Kihyun chuckles, “If you loved me then nothing would stop you from protecting me, even if I wasn’t in this house. Don’t you love me babe?” Kihyun smirks at his own wit, turning Hyunwoo’s weapon right back at him.

Hyunwoo snorts at Kihyun’s little trick. He swipes the documents from a protesting Kihyun, promptly tossing them onto the bedroom floor. Leveraging his size, Hyunwoo pushes Kihyun down by the shoulder into his grey sheets and encases his lover under his giant body. His eyes were wet with lust, and he smirks a devilish smile, with a low sultry voice Hyunwoo whispers, “Let me show you how much I love you Yoo Kihyun.”

Kihyun’s spine shivers from Hyunwoo’s voice, and he feels a heat rise in his nether regions as his heart rate shoots up rapidly. The tips of his ears are hot and glowing red, he shudders again when Hyunwoo bends down to nibble a flaming lobe. Instinctively, he reaches to hook his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck, bringing his lover down closer as Hyunwoo peppers wet kisses from his ear to his neck to his jaw. Their lips join in a sensual, tongue wagging kiss, both men moaning into the other in need. When they separate to breathe, Kihyun opens his legs slightly and wraps them around Hyunwoo’s thighs above him. “Sure,” is all Kihyun manages to quietly reply in response to Hyunwoo’s earlier suggestion.

Hyunwoo wastes no time as he dives down to devour his lover in this suffocating heat. Clothes are flying, moans echo throughout the room, and the sheets are soiled with different bodily fluids all throughout the night. Changkyun attempted to make breakfast the next morning. 

Despite, Hyunwoo’s insistence, Kihyun won in the end, and on the last day of his break, he was bidding everyone farewell with his little backpack swung over his shoulder at the door of the main safehouse. This wasn’t truly goodbye, both Kihyun and the Black Bear men assuring that Kihyun’s apartment was available for them to visit anytime they wanted.

“I’ll miss you hyung,” Changkyun whines as he gives Kihyun a firm hug.

Minhyuk gives Kihyun a wet kiss on the cheek and says, “I’ll come visit often Kihyunnie.” Kihyun chuckles as he wipes away Minhyuk’s saliva in mock disgust. He shares quick hugs with everyone else and is eventually led to the car by Hyunwoo. The leader decided to drive Kihyun back personally tonight, just so he could spend a couple more hours with his lover in private.

Kihyun was genuinely surprised at the state his apartment was in when he returned, it was spotless. He vaguely recalls the state he had left it in at the beginning of summer, with blood on the floor, and things knocked over in a mess. During the car ride, he grumbled about having to do a deep clean of his entire apartment, but the sight before him proved all his worries were unnecessary. He looks up at Hyunwoo behind him to returns his stare with a goofy grin. 

The little lover wraps his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck and places a light kiss on his thick lips, “I love you,” Kihyun declares as he skips into his spotless apartment. 

Hyunwoo decided to stay the night, and it was almost like the early days of their relationship again. Kihyun cooks dinner, Hyunwoo helps wash up a little, and they cuddle in a large fluffy blanket at 9 PM trying to look for a good show to watch. That night, though the bed they were sleeping on was smaller than in the main house, it gave the lovers the perfect excuse to cuddle in closer in each other’s embrace.

Kihyun’s last semester goes on pretty smoothly. He didn’t have to do classes anymore, so his schedule was significantly freer, just his shifts at the hospital, which were still back breakingly painful, but at least he didn’t have to deal with lectures and assignments anymore. A slight difference Kihyun did notice was that the senior doctors at the hospital were significantly nicer to him all of a sudden, awarding him their scare praises and looking out for him at work. Kihyun found it odd at first, but didn’t ponder too long about it, probably didn’t mean anything anyway (hint hint Hyunwoo hint hint). 

The Black Bear core leadership members also made good on their promise to visit Kihyun often. Usually, it would be Minhyuk and Jooheon popping by the hospital or apartment during their rounds in the area, but occasionally Kihyun would come home to Changkyun hunched over at his coffee table typing away at his laptop. How did the boy get his key? He didn’t want to think about it. Hyungwon and Hoseok visited less often, but when they did it was usually for dinner, specifically when Hoseok was craving Kihyun’s apparently “very delicious” ramyun. 

Of course, the most frequent visitor was Hyunwoo, who was back to sending Kihyun bouquets and food, along with far more explicit love letters. One of the bouquets Kihyun received at the hospital was a pot of orchids and a long letter that caused heat to immediately rise to his cheeks as he skimmed through it. In a rush, he stuffed that note deep into his pocket before his colleagues could ask him about it. Let’s just say it was a letter that looked straight out of a porn manuscript. Hyunwoo’s visits were pretty plain, it was usually spent the same, food, cuddles, sleep, sometimes if they were in the mood maybe a sprinkling of sex, but Kihyun was deathly afraid of the thin walls of his apartment so he refused to get too intimate with Hyunwoo.

“Get off me you horndog,” Kihyun roughly pushes off Hyunwoo’s naughty head which was traveling down his torso at a rapid pace trying to reach his forbidden (ok not really) parts.

“But babeeee,” Hyunwoo whines, clamoring to go back to his initial plan of savoring his boyfriend. 

“No! We’ve been through this,” Kihyun groans, covering his clothed but very erect groin with his hands, protecting it from Hyunwoo’s advances.

Hyunwoo was barely fazed, giving the back of Kihyun’s left hand a languid lick, which caused the younger to visibly shudder. Hyunwoo snickers, “Knock knock, open up Kihyunnie.”

Kihyun blushes at the innuendo and using his foot to kick Hyunwoo off himself and the queen-sized bed in the little studio apartment. “No,” he replies sternly, wrapping his body up tightly in his duvet preventing the older from gaining any access to exposed skin. 

“But babe it’s been so long since we did it,” Hyunwoo complained.

“Too bad,” Kihyun bites back, “If we got a better apartment with thicker walls maybe I would consider it, but we are not doing it here. Hyungwon and the guys knowing about my sex life is one thing, I don’t need old lady Kwon opposite to know what a shameful person I am.”

“I thought you said there is no shame in sex,” Hyunwoo smirks, as he abandons his attempts at sex with Kihyun deciding instead to spoon his little lover, a little idea having been sparked in his mind.

Obliviously a flustered Kihyun replies, “I… I mean no… no shame… but still we need to be considerate to the neighbors.”

Hyunwoo merely hummed in reply and rocked himself and his lover to sleep.

The days went by, and it was finally time for Kihyun to graduate. Since the academic year ends in February in South Korea, the ceremony was bitterly cold, but the students didn’t mind because the joy of graduating could warm even the coldest of Seoul’s unforgiving winters. Kihyun graduates as valedictorian of his class, delivering his speech with only a couple of stumbles (he was so nervous for it that he had practiced it with Hyunwoo for weeks). He receives his diploma and his beloved white coat. Donning the greatest cape of honor, he gathered with his classmates on stage to take a cohort picture, and once the shutters went off, they all tossed their caps in the air in celebration. After a couple of photos with beloved professors, and some classmates, Kihyun jogs over to his parents who were waiting for him away from the crowd. Kihyun’s mother lovingly squishes her son’s cheeks planting loving kisses on them, and his father beamed with pride as he patted Kihyun’s back in congratulations.

Out of the corner of his eye, he notices the other group he had invited to the ceremony, out of their usual black garb, Hyungwon, Hoseok, Minhyuk, Jooheon, and Changkyun were dressed up in regular civilian clothes earning them oogily eyes from many of Kihyun’s female classmates. They looked like an idol group. Kihyun’s eyes light up when he spots Hyunwoo in a pair of light-wash jeans and a neat button-up. While he loved Hyunwoo’s regular dark and sleek fashion, something about this change of style made his heart clench a little harder in affection. In Hyunwoo’s hand was a moderately sized bouquet of flowers, with a little graduation teddy bear on it, complete with its own doctor’s coat. His boyfriend stands at a distance beaming with love and pride, as he looks on affectionately at Kihyun with his parents.

Kihyun peels himself off his mother’s tight hug and holds onto both his parents’ hands. With quiet request he says, “Mom, Dad, I want you to meet someone.” Sheepishly he leads his parents to where Hyunwoo was, looking down to hide the blush on his cheeks. The five other men decide to disperse so as to not over crowd the moment but keep a watchful eye in a distance. 

Kihyun’s parents were clearly a little confused when their son brought them before a big burly man, holding onto a bouquet of roses. Hyunwoo quickly arranges himself but struggles to find the words to speak.

Sensing Hyunwoo’s unease, Kihyun lets go of his parent’s hands and intertwines his fingers with Hyunwoo’s. Carefully he confesses, “Mom, Dad, this is Hyunwoo… he’s ermm… he’s my boyfriend.”

Kihyun’s parent’s eyes widen in shock, and Hyunwoo quickly bows politely, “Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Yoo, I regret that I have not had the opportunity to meet you earlier. My name is Son Hyunwoo, and I’ve had the pleasure of courting your son for about a year now. I understand this is very sudden, but please know that I am serious about Kihyun and I love him with everything I have.” Kihyun squeezes Hyunwoo’s hands slightly, shy from his lover’s declaration to his parents.

There is a moment of silence as the Yoo parents process all the information thrown at them. Eventually, Kihyun’s mother sighs and leans slightly onto her husband. Their gazes soften and Kihyun’s father replies, “I apologize for our impoliteness, we are simply not used to our Kihyun having many close peers, much less a partner. As long as you don’t hurt our little Kihyun, we are happy to welcome you to our family.”

Kihyun squeals in joy, jumping in excitement as he hugs his parents, “Thank you thank you thank you!”

Hyunwoo smiles shily, “Of course sir, you have my word.” 

Kihyun’s parents take their leave shortly after meeting Hyunwoo, lamenting that the cold weather was not good for their old joints, and also to give the couple some privacy. The couple walks hand in hand around the school grounds, Kihyun holding onto Hyunwoo’s bouquet occasionally bringing it up to his nose to sniff the light scent of the roses. They find an empty bench under a large tree, away from the bustling celebrations, and sit down, hands still interlaced. 

Kihyun leans into Hyunwoo’s shoulder and Hyunwoo whispers lovingly, “Congratulations Ki. Happy Graduation.” 

Kihyun raises his head slightly giggling as he steals a light kiss from his lover’s lips, “Hehehehe, thank you Hyunwoo.”

“You know I thought for a really long time what I wanted to get you as a gift,” Hyunwoo starts fiddling for something in his pocket.

Kihyun chuckles, “You really don’t need to give me anything babe, this is plenty,” Kihyun raises the bouquet slightly indicating that he was referring to the flowers.

“I know but still, I wanted to give you this,” Hyunwoo smiles as he dangles a little keycard before Kihyun’s eyes, it looked like one of those keycards’ hotels gave you to open their electronically locked doors. 

“What’s this, a hotel?” Kihyun snorts, taking the keycard and inspecting its surface. His eyes analyze the sleek back surface, and then he notices a familiar name faintly imprinted on it read “Hannam The Hill”. Kihyun’s breath hitches reading the name of the most expensive apartment building in Seoul and looks back up and Hyunwoo with questioning eyes.  
Hyunwoo’s eyes crease into half-moons as he chuckles, “That’s our new home.”

“No,” Kihyun gasps feeling tears well up in his eyes, “No way you didn’t.”

Hyunwoo nods in affirmation, “Yes I did, I’ve gotten the guys to move all your stuff over, and your lease has been canceled so there’s nowhere else for you to go now other than to a nice little penthouse I got for both of us. Maximum security and really really thick walls. All for you baby.” Hyunwoo nuzzles into Kihyun’s cheeks which were being marked by emotional tears. 

“Oh my gosh Hyunwoo, how… how,” Kihyun was at a loss for words absolutely speechless from the surprise. 

“Ssshhhhh, it’s okay baby. You can pay me back with a lifetime of stews, cuddles, kisses, and sex of course,” Hyunwoo winks playfully earning a well-deserved punch in the chest from Kihyun. The younger breaks out into tearful giggles and he hugs his larger boyfriend tightly in his small arms. Kihyun plants a slow loving kiss on Hyunwoo’s lips, and they stay this way under the tree, using their sweet and subtle movements to confirm their love. 

“I love you Son Hyunwoo,” Kihyun declares.

“I love you too Yoo Kihyun,” Hyunwoo reciprocates 

\---

Hyunwoo was right about all of Kihyun’s stuff being moved over, as they stepped into their new home after the ceremony. The pristine marble floor glistened, and modern furniture was subtle but tasteful. Kihyun dances around the wide hallways and pulls Hyunwoo into another passionate kiss. This was the start of their new life.

Their apartment effectively becomes a mini safehouse, where Hyunwoo was now permanently based. While the large leader did miss the quiet of the main safehouse outside of the city, the move actually made a lot of sense. With his new home snug right in the middle of the city it was easier for him to access the subhouses, and for the subhouse leaders to look for him in times of emergencies. The rest of the core leadership remained in the main safehouse, a privilege they rightfully earned, but they often paid visits to the lovely couple, sleeping over in one of the many guestrooms the house was equipped with. 

Life was great. Kihyun immediately got an offer to work at the National Hospital, and he fulfilled his Dr. Hammie duties every now and then when an injured member came through their front door. Hyunwoo continued his duties as the mafia boss he was, leading Black Bear to further expand their influence and reach all throughout the Korean underworld. Yes, there were moments of violence and attacks, towards Kihyun especially, but it was nothing the young doctor couldn’t handle. At the behest of his lover, Kihyun took up some martial arts classes and learned how to properly wield a firearm, so he could defend himself when threatened. Besides that, life was peaceful and glorious. The couple had delicious dinners made by Kihyun, plenty of cuddles in the evenings and on the weekends, and (somewhat as Kihyun promised) in light of the thicker walls a lot more moments of private intimacy.

Yoo Kihyun’s life was strange. He went from being a social outcast to the lover of a mafia boss. His obliviously kind heart sucked him into a world no sane person would want to be a part of. Yet, despite the blood, the gore, and the violence he has been forced to witness and experience, he couldn’t leave. He was brought into Hyunwoo’s world unwittingly, but he stayed willingly. For Hyunwoo. For himself. For love. But no matter how he got there, he wouldn’t trade his current life for anything in the world.

“I love you Yoo Kihyun,” Hyunwoo sighs after another passionate night.

Kihyun laces their tired fingers together and replies, “I love you too Son Hyunwoo. I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Congratulations on reaching the end of this 20+ chapter saga. I hope you have enjoyed my first ever long fanfiction, and my first attempt a Mafia AU. This fanfic honestly means a lot to me, it is the first of many things when it comes to my "career" as a fanfic writer, and it is also the first time I've been genuinely warmed by the Kpop community I am in. At the time of writing, we are currently all dealing with COVID meaning I am forced to stay away from many of my friends and community for the sake of safety. What this fanfic has allowed me to do is to rediscover mutuals online and also feel just so genuinely loved. Your comments have made my days and made me smile. Thank you so much to all of you for reading my story and loving it, and giving feedback for parts you didn't like.
> 
> I am very proud of this. It has been a grueling 2+ weeks, with near daily writing. I write the chapters in a MS Word Document on the default settings and I literally have 129 pages of content. I would spend literal hours churning out chapters of this imagined world and this imagined love. At times it got real hard, but knowing that you guys are waiting for my chapters kept me going. 
> 
> I cannot put into words just how grateful I am to every single person who has read this story, loved this story, left a kudos, left a comment. It means so so much and I've loved interacting with all of you even though we all are behind this veil of anonymity. School is gonna start so I'm gonna have to stay away from writing fanfics for a while, but I hope you guys will come back to read my other works. I love y'all so so much, thank you for making this journey so memorable.
> 
> As always, please feel free to leave any comments, suggestions, feedback and requests.
> 
> Do let me know if you would want me to occasionally write one shots related to this fic, or perhaps the backstories of HyungWonho and JooHyukKyun (I don't have any ideas for now, but I can think about them).
> 
> Also if you have gotten this far, I'm curious, where do you guys think I'm from? HAHAHAHHA

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> I've read a lot of Monsta X/Showki Mafia AUs and they are all pretty downright amazing. I got really inspired by them which is why I decided to pen my own. This is definitely going to be a longer story, but I haven't exactly planned out how everything will unfold just yet. Thank you for reading this work and I sincerely welcome any comments, suggestions, feedback, and requests. 
> 
> P.s. I'm not a doctor, and unlike Kihyun in this story, I'm not a medical student. I am going to try to be as accurate as possible with any medical procedure or action or thing described in this fic, but if there are inaccuracies I seek your understanding.


End file.
